Sky Pirates
by fluff-pirates
Summary: Naruto has a dream to become a pirate. Sasuke is on the run for his life. They both end up on a flying ship called Icha Icha Paradise : - Sasunaru and some Narusasu, many other pairings . . . so many . . .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A stowaway? Pirates? Noodles!

A young boy flung his head back, blond hair whipping around wildly in the wind, at the roar of a chaser overhead. The sleek ship tailed a larger, ponderous and deceptively fast carrier. The boy leant out over the railing, balancing, muscles straining to stretch out further. His eyes widened in uncontainable excitement, bluer than the sky he was on the verge of falling into. Both ships disappeared below the vessel the boy hung off, stories below and racing to sink into the distance.

The boy sighed and swung up onto the deck. The chaser had born the crest of the ruling clan – white and red, the Uchiha. For an Uchiha ship to leap into action, the larger one had to have been a pirate carrier.

_So close!_

'Oy! Uzumaki! You're not paid to stand there gawping! Get back to work.'

The boy sighed once more and picked up the cloth he'd dropped. The mahogany railing of the naval vessel was always dirty, which meant it always needed to be cleaned. Before he started he had the feeling that something moved in the corner of his vision, a dark rapid shadow, but he shrugged it off, his head full of air chases and dramatic get-aways.

He _would_ join a pirate ship! He _would_ become legend! He may be penniless and working for a pittance on a state vessel – a state which hung pirates on capturing them – but that just meant he had a way to go, not that he wouldn't get there.

_Three weeks earlier. _

Uchiha Sasuke stalked along the length of his rooms and glared at one of the many portraits of his father. Normally, the boy would appreciate the excellence of the image, the way the artist had captured his father – portraying the stony face, the ice-cold gaze, but today he merely stared daggers at his father's features and spun round rapidly. At the far end of his chambers he turned on his heel again.

He was not pacing. He did not pace. He was too collected, too controlled, ever to pace.

Faced with his fathers cold, black eyes once more he turned away.

_Damnit_. He was pacing.

The boy ran his hand through his blue-black hair. It was no use, it hung forward again immediately.

He wanted to hit something, to destroy something.

A flicker of red jumped across his black eyes - too quickly to be seen as anything more than a trick of the light.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leant against the wall. He took a deep breath.

_Itachi wouldn't do that! What had he heard? Father must have done something . . . has it finally been decided?_

His fists clenched, delicate, pale skin tensing to breaking point.

_Why didn't my brother say no immediately? Why did he listen to that man?_

A knock at the door brought him out of his jumbled thoughts.

He did not raise his head, but stared at the door through dark strands of hair. He made no sound, no move. _I should trust my brother._

After long seconds without breath the door received a hard blow.

_They're trying to break in!_

The boy straightened and grabbed his cloak, his knife, his sword. _How dare he?_ How dare his brother listen to Kabuto? His father's decision was law, was final, unchangeable. The boy stopped in his tracks. That he was being attacked meant his father had really decided. Sasuke was the heir.

The empire would be his.

He jumped out the window, vanishing just as the door gave way.

They _would not_ find him . . .

_Present day._

Tuesday was noodle day in the kitchen. Uzumaki Naruto _really_ looked forward to Tuesdays.

Tuesdays.

They made him happy.

Sometimes they had noodles and pork. Sometimes they were served noodles and beef. _And_ sometimes they ate noodles and goat cheese from the highlands of the country of water, where it snows!

Each week he pronounced that meal to be his favourite kind of noodle dish.

But none of them were as good as the noodle's he'd had back home. That was the only thing he missed on his travels, the intoxicating smell of miso ramen wafting down the road, leading him inevitably toward _Ichiraku Ramen_.

As an orphan on the streets of the border city, Hartec, Naruto had worked as a cleaning boy in the ramen shop, lived in the attic of the shop and had been given free ramen. The noodle people had been kind to him. He would never forget that.

He would never forget Iruka, for that matter, who had instilled in him the desire to become a pirate and who had bought him his first bowl of ramen, introducing him to the ramen shop owner and his daughter – changing his life forever. Many a cold night had been spent listening to Iruka's stories of pirate captures and sky battles. Amazing tales of renowned buccaneers, of the three Sanin: unstoppable!

They had disappeared mysteriously many years ago, but their stories would always be told . . .

Naruto looked down as a bowl was placed on the table before him.

_Ah, noodles and chicken tonight_. Life was so good.

He lifted his chopsticks out of the bowl, noodles twirled round them, trying feebly to escape. He defeated them and opened his mouth.

The ship rocked violently.

Naruto's noodles fell off his chopsticks, falling to the ground. The boy looked up: murder in his young eyes, 'What – is – that – captain – doing?'

The rest of the crew looked around uneasily. They knew it couldn't be the captain, for even he had learnt to steer extra carefully on noodle day. He had once steered them 12 miles off course to avoid turbulence at dinnertime.

The crew gave wary shrugs.

The ship rocked again and many had to grab onto the walls or table to stay upright.

Naruto fell to the floor, clutching the bowl he had grabbed carefully before it crashed to the ground. He stood up, a storm cloud over his head.

A young deck-scrubber pretended to fall at this stage, purely to be out of the boy's line of vision.

'I'm going to the deck,' said Uzumaki through clenched teeth.

The captain of the Goat's Feather steadied the keel with all of his strength. Sweat broke out on his forehead.

They had been hit. Twice. And now there was no movement, no sound in the silent night. One by one the deck lights went out.

It could mean only one thing. They had been breached. He had recognized the flag, in that last second of light.

The man jumped in a panic as the bridge door swung open.

The captain groaned.

_Oh no. Oh no. _

The young, blue-eyed cleaning boy stood silhouetted against the lightning . . . bowl and chopsticks in hand.

_Oh shit._

The child bore no resemblance to the usually cheerful and clumsy boy they all knew.

_Noodle night. First bloody pirates on my ship, then disturbances on noodle night. Could it get any worse? I have to do something!_

'Uzumaki! This is vitally important! Can you understand me?'

The boy continued to glare.

_Shit. Can he even hear the words coming out of my mouth? This is bad. _The captain had no choice but to soldier on.

'You must help us! Alert the crew! Pirates are aboard! I have to send out an emergency signal, you must go to the hold: they are after secret contraband documents. They must not get hold of them! Burn them! Please, Naruto, listen!'

The captain was caught in the icy blue stare, unable to move. Very slowly, the child raised the bowl to the height of his chin, lifted his chopsticks and ate like there was no tomorrow.

When finished, his expression softened, became recognizable: 'Sorry, _pirates_? 'Kay, I'll go to the hold.'

He swung around and climbed down the ladder.

The captain let out a longgggg breath. He slowly released his grip on the wheel. He was safe. He now just had to deal with the pirates.

_Hmm, the hold . . . the hold._

The boy, walking with hands interlocked at the back of his neck, stopped and turned around.

_Ah, down there._

Naruto wanted to be on deck, he'd never been this close to pirates before!

But first he had to burn the docu –book . . . thingy for the captain, then he could go on deck. Maybe he could stow away? He couldn't strike a deal with the pirates, he had nothing to bargain with. He may have to beg.

_Here we are._

At the end of the narrow stairway he held his lantern in one hand and lifted the door latch with the other.

There was a scuffling inside.

Naruto paused. The rats weren't that big . . . even on a naval vessel.

_Maybe it was a cockroach?_

He took out his dagger and moved forward slowly. As he hung the lantern on a wall-hook, he caught a glimpse of a shapely leg.

He paused in shock, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

There were no girls on board, and what kind of _girl_ would survive in the hold? And what kind of _girl_ would wear tight-fitting leather pants and _those_ knee-high boots?

The boy frowned.

_Not a decent one!_

He began to look for her in earnest.

The lantern light danced wildly as the ship lurched once more. A crate crashed to the floor and a shape tumbled off it.

Sprawled on the floor, on her stomach, lay a dark-haired slender . . . person. The same pants, the same . . . boots, and a loose-fitting white cotton shirt. She raised her arms and pushed herself up . . .

Uzumaki's jaw dropped. 'You're a _guy_?!?!' He couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

The boy flicked his blue-black hair out of his face and fixed Naruto with a superior, sceptical gaze. 'Of course I am,' he said dismissively. The boy stood, dusted himself off and headed back into the shadows.

Naruto closed his mouth and realized he had to do something. 'Ne! Ne! Where do you think you're going? You have to answer me!'

The boy glanced over his shoulder, saying, 'Dobe,' the edge of his mouth curved into a slight smile.

'Hey! Hey! You! Don't ignore me!'

A quiet chuckle came from the shadows.

Naruto's blood boiled. The bastard was making fun of him!

But the hold was small. And Naruto had once had to hide out in it for three days, _after the first noodle incident_ . . . his memories were hazy. _Noodles had come under the door . . .?_ But he did remember that there was only one area in which to hide at the far end of the room.

Naruto reached in and grabbed a leg, pulling the boy out violently.

_Damn, those are nice boots._

'Bastard, what are you doing?'

'What do you mean? What are _you_ doing here?' The boy frowned as a thought hit him. 'Are you a stow-away?'

The pale youth's face broke into a wry grin. 'You finally noticed.'

Naruto stared. 'What does that mean?!'

'Dobe.'

'Stop calling me that!' The black-eyed boy's amusement didn't falter. 'Teme!' Naruto tried at last.

'I've been on board for two weeks.'

Naruto almost let go in shock. 'How? There's always someone on watch! How could you move around, how could you get food?' Naruto contemplated missing two Tuesdays. 'You'd die in two weeks!' he said in utter unimaginable horror.

The boy shook his leg free and sat up, adjusting his laces, tightening his boots. 'Sometimes,' he looked up, arrogant, 'the person on watch was you.'

He stood and looked at Naruto levelly. 'I could do what I wanted then.' The boy leant forward, his black eyes intense. 'Now go,' he said quietly, 'I'm waiting for someone.'

Naruto stared at the boy, his face contorted in thought. He tilted his head to the side: 'You . . .,' he said with revelation, 'were the blur on the edge of my vision.'

The taller boy rolled his eyes. 'Yes. Very good. Now think about this somewhere else, okay?'

Naruto blinked. 'Who are you waiting for? In the hold?'

_The hold . . . the hold. The . . . The . . . _Naruto brought his fist down on his open palm. _The book!_

Naruto spun on his heals and headed to the chest which always held the contraband goods.

He stopped when he heard yet another dry chuckle from behind. 'You're looking for the books, are you?'

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He faced the boy.

'You're too late,' the stow-away said, leaning against a tall crate, arms crossed, 'too slow.'

Naruto flipped. He lunged towards him, 'What have you done with them?!'

The stow-away side-stepped out of the way, arms still crossed, and leaned against another crate. 'Like that,' he said lightly, 'too . . . s-l-o-w.'

They heard heavy footfalls on the stairway.

_Shit! I have to burn the book! But if the pirates are after it, I can bargain with them! I need that book!_

_They finally show up. How to lose the baka?_

Sasuke turned his head. He could knock him out, but where to put him?

The young Uchiha ducked - the idiot's swing was _noisy_. He didn't even know that was possible.

The kid's wide eyes were strangely blue. Sasuke pursed his lips. Where had he seen eyes like that?

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

Why had he thought of the _cherub murals_ at the palace?

He received a sharp blow to the head.

Now he _saw_ bloody cherubs.

_He didn't even react to being hit on the head? _The guy just swung around into some sort of funny fighting stance._ Who the hell is this guy?_

Naruto struggled to dodge the blows being directed at him. He was using all he'd learnt to defend himself on the streets of Hartec against the dark-haired boy, but this guy was _fast_.

Naruto turned as the door opened and without warning he found himself flat on his back, with the boy standing above him, dark eyes locked onto the pirate manically running towards him from the opposite end of the hold. The boy's eyes narrowed at the spastically waving sword.

Naruto forgot his own situation in the excitement of finally seeing a pirate fight! A _real_ pirate!

The other boy's eyes narrowed at the unstable stranger. As the sword swung down – now centimeters from the boy's face – he smirked. The guy became a blur, ducking, turning and knocking the pirate against the wall: a winding blow to the stomach.

A snap made Naruto's eyes swing up to the wall above him. The pirate's sword quivered, embedded in the wall, halfway through the thick rope tied around a suspended cannon.

A cannon _directly_ above Naruto.

_Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Pirates have attacked the ship! Who is the daring captain!

Naruto, his eyes locked on the descending weight of metal, felt everything in the world slow down. Things around him became strangely more _interesting_ than imminent death:

The pirate rebounded off the wall. The stow-away completed the spin that had allowed him both to duck and knock the pirate aside.

As the black eyes came into view they widened slightly, followed the cannon's fall. His hand rose in an odd gesture – thumb and the first two fingers pressed together, the last two folded down, touching his palm.

Then, without a moment's hesitation, he turned on one heel - his arm shooting out and grabbing the pirate - and swung the older man over his shoulder.

Around then, Naruto realized the cannon was still above him.

The pirate hit the floor-boards with a painful thud.

Naruto stared at the cannon.

The stow-away dropped down to a crouch by the now unconscious man. His elbows rested on his knees as he peered intently at the scraggly beard and weathered face.

The cannon _hadn't moved_.

Annoyance flashed across the boy's face when he glanced at the insignia – a fat, ugly dog wielding a sword, a lightning bolt behind it - on the man's arm-band. The boy sighed and slapped the man across the face.

Not that Naruto was complaining. It was just odd. Cannon's were supposed to fall.

'Wake up!'

And squash him. It was definitely supposed to squash him.

'Wake up.' The boy spoke with quiet authority, as if even an unconscious person would obey him.

Naruto blinked. 'What the hell-?'

Naruto was silenced as an icy glare, shot through dark strands of hair, came upon him. 'I'm trying to wake him up, that's what "Wake up!" means,' he replied, oblivious to the floating cannon.

'No. The- the cannon! It's . . . it's . . .'

'Yes?' He raised an elegant eyebrow. 'And you haven't felt like getting out from under it yet?'

After an internal debate as to whether his life or his pride was more important, Naruto rolled to the side.

The cannon dropped the remaining three feet. The heavy wooden planks broke under the weight, sending the cannon into the room below.

_Shit. Even the blue-eyed idiot'll work out that was magic. What to do with him now? If he blows my cover I won't make it to . . ._

Sasuke watched the boy sit cross-legged on the floor and scratch the back of his head in puzzlement, brushing blond hair forward along his cheek, just over his eyes – obscuring scars that looked like whiskers. His shirtsleeve, already loose and open, slid down his arm, revealing a slender pale wrist under a tanned arm.

_Hrmm, damnit . . . I might just have to take him with me. _

Sasuke returned the look of confusion from the large, sky-blue eyes with a severe frown. The deck-boy looked away immediately, angrily folding his arms with eyes narrowed nearly to slits.

The ship rocked to the side again. Sasuke stood to balance himself as the boy rolled along the floorboards straight into his legs. It happened so quickly that he couldn't react. He dropped straight down onto the idiot's stomach, winding him, just before the ship tilted once more. This time they both rolled – Sasuke steadied himself against the bookcase, only to be landed on by Naruto and have all the air knocked out of him.

They lay sprawled on the ground, each gasping for breath and trying to sit up, Sasuke having particular trouble with this as the blond _dobe_ was still on his chest.

The door burst open to the sound of clanging swords.

The swaying shadows showed a figure backing into the hold, wild hair poking out of his fur-lined hood. The figure ducked – a few tufts of fur went flying, showing how narrowly he missed a beheading. Like lightning the brown-haired boy turned and stood up against the wall by the door opening and brought the hilt of his sword down on the next person to enter – a navy officer. The man blinked, his eyes glazed over and he crumpled to the floor.

Within the hood of the victorious figure, Naruto could see a lopsided grin on a tattooed face. The grin revealed sharp canines and on each cheek was an upside-down red triangle.

Naruto wanted to cheer the first successful pirate he'd seen, but all he could manage between the painful gasps was a sort of 'yarghg ugh' noise.

The pirate flicked his hood back and stepped forward, sword raised again, searching the hold with alert brown eyes. As he looked from Naruto to the stow-away, his eyebrows rose in surprise and the grin popped back onto his face.

He barked a laugh. 'I can't fight anyone in that position.' His sword lowered as he clutched his stomach. Finally, he dropped to a crouch next to them, 'You guy's aren't gonna fight me are you?' mirth played across his eyes, 'not that it would put me in much danger, anyway.'

Naruto nodded, 'ye-rgh.'

The boy gave him a hand and pulled him off the stow-away, who rolled onto his side and took a rattling gasp, 'What . . . the . . . hell . . . do you eat . . . _dobe_?' He asked between breaths.

Naruto let out an inarticulate growl, after all _he _had landed on Naruto first.

'Oi. You two wouldn't happen to know where contraband books are stored, would you?' the pirate asked, one hand on a hip.

Naruto and the stow-away turned to each other, their gazes cold.

'I'll guess that means you do,' he said with that toothy grin of his. 'Well?'

Naruto didn't want to let him know just yet that he had no clue where the books were. But he had to think of something fast, or he'd have nothing with which to bargain his way onto the ship.

'Your . . . insignia,' the stow-away regained his composure with one last deep breath and continued, 'is different to his.' He nodded to the unconscious man.

The brown-haired boy grimaced, 'Yeah, I'm not part of the crew – I'm catching a lift back to my ship. But I lost a bet with the captain.'

The boy's black hair fell forward briefly as he nodded once. 'Alright, I want to speak to the captain.'

The young pirate raised his eyebrows, 'Why?'

'I've hidden the books. Take me to the captain.' Again he spoke as if he expected obedience.

'What's your name?'

'Tell me yours first.'

'Kiba.'

'Sasuke.'

The pirate stuck out his hand and Sasuke shook it. 'Hold on a minute, we'll talk.' Kiba then proceeded to search every nook and cranny in the hold.

'You won't find them.'

'That's not what I'm looking for,' he replied as he finished, 'There's nothing else in the hold, right?'

Naruto shook his head.

'Kay,' said Kiba before he plonked down in front of them and crossed his legs with obvious relief. To Naruto's astonishment, he whipped a sealed bowl of ramen out of a pocket.

'You want some? I've got plenty.'

'What's that?' Sasuke asked as Naruto yelled: 'Yes!' with raised arms. They glared at each other.

The pirate got cups of ramen out of pocket after pocket after pocket, laying them on the floor between them. 'I came prepared.'

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, eyes sparkling in unabashed agreement. What could be more reasonable?

'Prepared for what?' Sasuke asked. One eyebrow rose slightly as the blond cleaning-boy stared at the still growing amount of cup ramen Kiba had brought.

'It's rumoured there's a monster on this ship, it is said that it can only be placated by noodles,' Kiba told them. Naruto expected the grin to reappear, but it didn't.

'A monster?' Sasuke repeated sceptically.

'Yes,' said Kiba in all seriousness, 'an unimaginable horror, as far as I've been told.'

Sasuke shook his head with a dismissive frown, his fingers interlocked in front of his chin, his elbows resting on his knees, 'So will you take me to the captain?'

'Um,' the pirate cocked his head to the side, 'well . . . according to the bet I had to come back with the books, so I'm going to see if I can do that first.'

Sasuke smirked, 'You will _never_ find them without my help.'

'My name is Uzumaki Naruto!' Naruto cut in, feeling a bit left out.

'We'll see,' said Kiba as if there had been no interruption, challenge shining in his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, after half the floor-boards had been ripped up, he turned back to Sasuke. 'All right. Talk.'

If even half of what he had heard of this captain was true, Sasuke had to play his cards right. He kept his eyes on Kiba's back as the pirate lead them above-deck. There'd be no room for error.

Sasuke had never seen the ship this eerily empty. It had been steady for a while now and their footfalls – especially Naruto's – echoed loudly in the night.

The ship was high in the sky and the deck was cold and quiet, stars bright, seemingly close above the thin cloud they floated in.

Only when they reached the railing of the navy vessel did they see the pirate ship through the mist-like layers.

Kiba jumped up onto the railing and jumped off.

On his right, Naruto held back a gasp, letting out a small breath as Kiba swung up back into view, holding a rope, and landed on the far deck.

Although Sasuke knew that navy vessels used wide, railed planks to cross ships, he had heard of the pirates' more dangerous way of doing it. He found it hard to believe the pirate-obsessed cleaning boy knew nothing about it.

Kiba threw the rope back and grinned, 'No other way to cross, hope you don't have a problem with heights.'

Sasuke looked back at Naruto from the pirate deck, crossing had been easier than he expected. The cleaning boy took hold of the rope and stood on the railing. He looked down, his eyes wide, then looked up and Sasuke. A frustrated frown appeared on his face and he stepped off. From the muscles that stood out suddenly on the smooth tanned skin, he must have had a _death grip_ on the rope.

Taking his gaze away, Sasuke turned to Kiba, 'Where's the cap-' He was cut off violently as he felt as if he'd just collided with a brick wall. '_Dobe_!' he shouted as they sprawled on top of each other and skidded along the deck. There was a loud thud as they came to a stop.

They heard an amused chuckle from above. Sasuke tilted his head up, straining to look into the shadows.

He heard a bemused, mildly curious, lazy voice say, 'Hallo?'

Sasuke sat up facing Kiba, 'Where is the captain?'

The boy shrugged and drew his hood up, 'Looks like you have to speak to him first.' The boy stepped backwards out of the light.

Sasuke pursed his lips, was _everyone_ outside the imperial palace this unreasonable? He turned to face the new voice, 'Will _you_ take me to the captain?' he asked, keeping his voice as level as possible.

'What do you want to say to him?'

Sasuke almost sighed. It appeared that everyone _was_ unreasonable. 'I'd prefer to say it to him.'

'And he'd prefer not to be disturbed.'

'Take me to the captain.' The person in the shadows seemed unfazed, unperturbed by Sasuke's most icy, most austere tone. Sasuke knew this because the man chuckled.

The black-haired boy schooled his expression and spoke to the darkness, 'I will hand over the books in exchange for passage to Kinsgora.'

A book snapped closed in the dark, 'Why would you want to go there?'

'That is my business. I know this ship is headed there.'

'What makes you certain of that?'

'Again, my own business.' It occurred to Sasuke that Naruto had been quiet for a long time. He glanced down.

'Your friend, in a feat of great agility and aim, hit his head after flying into you.'

Sasuke kicked Naruto to no avail. 'He must be granted the same passage,' he said eventually.

'You seem quite certain the captain wants these books.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'This ship's called _Icha Icha Paradise_. Captain Hatake Kakashi will not leave without those books.'

The man leant forward, his face entering the light. Wild white hair splashed to the side, out of a band which hid his left eye and bore the insignia of the dog and sword and lightning. His face was masked to the cheekbones.

It was possible to read his expression only from his right eye, which, although half closed, was clearly amused.

'Then we have a deal, _cabin boy_.'

'I asked for _passage_.'

'Yes, you did. You didn't specify the conditions of passage. You've gotta earn your way on this vessel. It's a long voyage, after all.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the pirate ship! A kiss?

_Urgghhh . . ._

Light appeared fuzzily and began to turn into indistinct blobs of colour. Naruto rubbed his eyes.

_Ahh . . ._ He saw a cotton hammock hanging above him. He was in a very very small room, made smaller by the fact that the walls were lined with crates and barrels and . . . legs? Legs in tight pants?

Naruto looked up. Sasuke glanced down, a scowl on his face.

'You're finally awake, _dobe_?'

Naruto frowned in sleepy confusion. _Where am I?_

'You snore. And you _drool_. Get up, we're late.'

Naruto tried to sit, but lay down again, grabbing his head. 'Ano, ano, my head huuuurts.'

'Your head should be in two _separate_ pieces, _baka_. But thanks to your thick skull, you're still alive.' He looked down again, 'Now get up.'

_Where the hell am I? _ Naruto made no move to get up. He stared at his surroundings - surroundings which suddenly turned into wooden floor-boards as the hammock swung out from underneath him.

'_Teme_! What the hell was that for?!!' Naruto bellowed, now quite awake.

Sasuke responded with a 'hn,' a smirk plastered on his fine features. 'You weren't getting up. You were too slow.' He headed through the door.

'I am not slow!'

Naruto ran after him, fists clenched in anger, and saw the boy just disappear around a corner. Naruto increased his pace, 'I am not slow!'

Picking up that he recognized nothing around him, Naruto slowed down. 'Where the hell are we?' he asked.

Up ahead, Sasuke poked his head out from behind another corner, 'A pirate ship.'

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke smirked. His head disappeared again.

By the time he caught up, Sasuke was stepping out into blinding sunlight. The boy stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes wide and reflecting colour, movement, busyness.

Nothing on the deck was still. Nothing was quiet.

People were _everywhere_.

White sails billowed in the wind, as pirates climbed up net-like ropes. On the prow stood four magic-wielding Wind Changers. Faces contorted in concentration, their hands forming seals at a rapid pace, they were obviously dealing with difficult conditions today.

The blond-haired boy stared at their hands, his brow contracted in deep thought. _Where have I seen that recently . . . ?_

He saw Sasuke walk off to the left and followed.

Naruto wished he had more than two eyes – he wanted to look everywhere at once. Deck-hands steadied the sails. Curses and laughter reached his ears in a jumble. Each pirate wore the same ridiculous insignia with seeming pride. Other than that, their clothes were completely different: from all over the two empires – Uchiren and even Kuhkuy.

He saw cargo being lowered into the hold through colossal trapdoors. An intricate pulley system had been set up to lift and drop the large wooden crates used by most ships.

Naruto frowned and watched a crate being lowered. 'That's from the navy ship.' His gaze swung over to the high stack of crates still on the deck. 'They're all from the _Goat's Feather_.'

'Yo!' They heard a shout from high above. He looked up to see brown hair whipped around, bright eyes and a lopsided grin revealing strangely sharp teeth.

Kiba jumped over the railing of the crow's nest, swung down from rope to rope and landed with amazing agility.

'Finally decided to join us? God, you sleep late.' He crossed his arms with a grin, 'Cap'n wants to see you.'

'The captain?' Naruto pinched his own arm.

He didn't wake up.

He turned to Sasuke. 'Wait, we're _really_ on a pirate ship?'

Kiba looked at insignia-wearing, sword-bearing, experienced people all around them, running a ship that obviously had cargo from all over the world and frowned at Naruto, 'Where did you honestly think you were?'

Sasuke cut in, 'Where's the _captain_?' with obvious disdain in his deep voice.

'Which captain!? Who is it?!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kiba launched into a practiced description. 'A captain who has boarded and raided countless navy vessels and empire cargo ships, who has amassed a haul so colossal that he has greater wealth than Emperor Uchiha himself'- Sasuke snorted softly – 'who has almost the greatest pirate fleet in the known world, second only to figures of legend – the Sannin! A pirate so dangerous that enemies have been known abandon their entire ships to him, a pirate who is a legend in his own time – who has stolen even from the Kuhkuy demon-holding kings to the West!'

Kiba paused and looked a bit sheepish, 'And . . . he is possibly the only person alive to . . .'

'To what?' Naruto almost yelled, unable to stand the suspense.

'To own almost the entire set of the _Icha Icha Paradise_ collection. First editions.'

Sasuke snorted again and Naruto scratched his head in confusion, 'Icha Icha . . .?'

'And once you get to know him,' Kiba continued, 'you find out that he's one of the most _lazy, perverted_, annoying, stingy, unreasonable, _unpunctual_ bastards to be flying the skies.'

'Well that's not true,' three heads shot up – black, brown and blond – at the sound of a bored voice from above. Naruto saw a strange, tall, silver-haired man, reclining casually on one of the many mast-poles, an orange book in hand. 'As of last night,' the man jumped down off the pole and landed without a sound. 'I have the _whole_ collection.'

He looked at each of them with his one visible eye, raised a hand and said, 'Yo.'

The man looked Naruto up and down, 'I haven't met you properly.'

Sasuke cut in impatiently, 'Kakashi, this is Naruto. _Dobe_, this is Hatake Kakashi.'

Naruto's jaw dropped. 'This is the _captain_? This captain is _Hatake Kakashi_? _Sugoi!'_

Kakashi pointed behind him to buckets and mops, the book open again. 'Time to get to work, _cabin boys_, you're late as it is.'

Kiba folded his arms, muttering 'You're one to say that,' under his breath.

Naruto looked to Sasuke is disbelief, '_Mopping_?'

Kakashi stood there patiently, pointing, leaving only when all three of them had mops in hand. They started on the deck where they stood – a deck which, Naruto now noticed, was very very large.

'This is exactly what I did on the navy ship!' the boy muttered loudly.

'Anyone who doesn't feel like doing this,' the three heads shot up again – how the hell had the man got back up there? – 'can run the sauna for the day.' Kakashi chuckled to himself as his eyes rested on Naruto, 'Especially, you.'

Naruto almost put the mop down. The steam bath certainly sounded better than mopping - not much work, what was there to do in sauna after all?: hand people towels, put water on the hot stones, sweat a lot . . . - but before he could say anything he was hit over the head with a mop by Sasuke, 'No. _Dobe_.'

Kakashi chuckled again, 'You're no fun, Sasu-kun.' He looked down at the black-haired boy, 'I suppose upbringing has something to do with it.'

Sasuke shot a glance up at the man, his eyes wary and almost threatening.

'Don't slack, now. Bye-bye.' He disappeared.

By the end of the day, Naruto was _starving_. He could no longer see the pirate ship for the visions of noodles that floated in front of his eyes.

'Where are you going? _Dobe!_' Sasuke pulled him away from walking into the wall. Naruto fell back against him – the length of his body pressing against Sasuke's for an instant. The black-haired boy tensed, almost stopped, but Naruto pushed off again, oblivious to any effect he was having.

His blue eyes glazed over. '_Nooooodles . . ._'

Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Shut up,' he said eventually, 'We're going to the galley.'

Suddenly Naruto's vision cleared and walked with such energy that no-one would think he'd been working the whole day. Sasuke shook his head and sighed behind him.

The blonde's nostrils flared as he walked, 'Vegetables stewing . . . beef, _hmmm_, beef.'

Sasuke closed his eyes again. The blond boy began to get odd looks from the pirates he walked past. Naruto turned around and shouted back, 'Come on Sasuke-teme! We're getting noodles!'

Naruto sat on a bench at the long galley table. His knees bounced up and down under the table in excitement.

'Mmm… beef and noodles… beef and noodles!'

Sasuke gave him a level look from across the table, 'Be quiet.'

Naruto's grin broadened and he almost sang, 'Mmmm… beef and noodles on a pirate ship!'

A bowl was plonked onto the table in front of him.

A bowl without any visible noodles.

Naruto examined it with a questioning look. Slowly he lifted his chopsticks and swirled the contents of the supposed supper bowl.

It was indeed a bowl _without_ noodles.

Naruto slammed his palms down on the wooden table as he stood up. Without a word he stalked the chef and followed him into the kitchen. None of the pirates took notice of the blonde-haired boy's fury as he left, but a certain person's dark eyes followed the trembling figure.

After a second's thought, Sasuke stood and went after him.

There was something suddenly _different_ about the boy.

The scene before Sasuke grew stranger and stranger. Naruto's stance was different: assertive, threatening and confident. Sasuke - trained in the art of fighting since infancy – grew wary instantly. He wouldn't have believed the change if it weren't in front of his eyes.

'Are you the cook?' Naruto's voice was uncharacteristically deep, serious. It had a resonance which struck a cord within Sasuke, making him feel not exactly comfortable standing in the kitchen, standing in public.

The man before Naruto drew himself up to an impressive height, as he pushed his chest out, his wild, plentiful beard rose with it. Dark beady eyes peered at Naruto, from beneath hooded, colossal, overhanging eyebrows. His voice boomed. 'I be Mookie, yes. '

The man was nearly twice as tall as the boy, yet Naruto still flung his soup bowl onto the table between them. Liquid splashed out as it spun to a halt.

Mookie breathed in. As he exhaled he uttered the word 'Oif.'

Sasuke frowned.

'There be a problem?' the big man continued.

'I smelt noodles. I want noodles.'

'Yes?'

'_Where are they_?'

'The captain be having a different menu to the crew.'

'Where is the captain?'

Mookie moved in front of a doorway, 'Don't disturb the cap'n while he be eatin'. Oif.'

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood on end, 'Naruto?' he asked questioningly.

The blond-haired boy looked over his shoulder; his eyes were red, hard and emotionless.

_Shit._

Sasuke turned to cook, 'I'm sure, dear sir, that a chef of your capabilities would have no difficulty in preparing a small bowl for the boy here.' he bowed his head formally, 'The effort would be much appreciated.'

Mookie puffed his chest out even further, clearly pleased the formal address. 'Well, I suppose I could.' he turned to glare at Naruto, and pointed a sausage-like finger at Sasuke, 'That cabin boy be gentleman.'

'So, you'll make a noodle dish?' the dark-haired boy insisted.

'Yes.'

Only then did the red fade from Naruto's eyes and the uneasiness in the air disappeared.

Naruto, easy-going again after being momentarily confused, cocked his head to the side as he smiled at the dark-haired boy before him, 'Why are you so serious, Sasuke? You're always so serious.'

The blond sniffed the air and spun around, exclaiming, 'Noodles!'

Sasuke's expression remained solemn. This was something to be wary of.

A black flag bearing the insignia of the Captain Hatake Kakashi flared out in the last breath of wind before collapsing in the silent night. A tall, dark figure dropped to the deck next to the mast, before descending the staircase to the crew's quarters. At the very end of a narrow corridor, he opened a door and slipped inside without a sound.

A masked man glanced at the two sleeping boys in the small room. He walked over to a hammock, a calculating eye peering at the tanned face of the blond-haired boy below. Very slowly he lifted the boy's shirt, his one visible eye widening.

A black jagged spiral tattoo spun out from the boy's navel.

Kakashi chuckled as he moved away from the boy, _You've finally been found._

His gaze moved up.

_Does the Uchiha know?_

The man turned away,_ Either way this will be interesting._

Sasuke woke with a start, his eyes flickering over the door that had just closed silently. He sat up and looked down below to see Naruto asleep.

The dark-haired boy swung out of his hammock, opened the door and looked down the corridor, seeing no-one. As he turned around, Naruto rolled onto his side, curling in on himself slightly. He sighed contently, a small, innocent smile playing on his lips.

Sasuke's shoulders slumped. He walked up to him.

The _dobe_ looked so peaceful. His shirt had been pulled up in his sleep, revealing his stomach, revealing his chest, which moved up and down with each breath. Sasuke leaned forward, his face now a breath away from the other's.

Even his eyelashes were blond - well at least the ends were. Black eyes followed the slow descent of a yellow strand of hair. It rested across the boy's eyes, and without a thought Sasuke brought his hand up to brush it away.

Two pale fingertips lingered on other boy's skin. Softly, gently, he moved them down a tanned cheek - his fingers hovered over soft, slightly parted lips. As Naruto breathed out, his lips rose - skin met skin.

Before he knew it, Sasuke's face was close to the other boy's again. But after a moment, he stopped himself from what he was on the verge on doing. He drew back slowly.

With Naruto's next intake of breath, the boy snorted so loudly he woke himself up.

'Sasuke?' he asked blearily, 'Why're you awake?'

'I went to the toilet, baka,' Sasuke said irritably, swinging up onto his hammock without looking at Naruto.

'What have I done now? Why do you always call me an idiot?'

'Go to sleep.'

After a while, with not even a snore to be heard, Sasuke became worried. He peered over at the other boy below, to find Naruto's face contorted uncomfortably in thought.

Sasuke pulled a face, 'Naruto, its obvious thinking too much is not good for you. Maybe you should stop.'

To his surprise, Naruto grinned.

'What?' Sasuke asked, suspicious again.

'At least you didn't call me _dobe_.'

Naruto rolled onto his back, 'Sasuke?'

'Hn?'

'Why did you get me onto this ship?'

Above him in the upper hammock, staring at the ceiling, Sasuke pulled another face.

'I saved your life and got you onto a pirate ship. You have a debt. On one hand I expect you to repay it, but on the other I don't want you to pester me with stupid questions while I'm trying to sleep. Good night.'

Though the Sasuke couldn't see it, Naruto grinned beneath him, before closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Sky Pirates : **Chapter 4: Arguments! Fights! What is Kakashi's plan?!****  
****Pairings**: SasuxNaru  
**Warning(s)**: none  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Fluff  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own naru-chan and all his fluffy friends   
**Description**: Sasuke is the heir to the empire - on the run for his life. Naruto is a lowly desk-scrubber on a navy ship, dreaming of becoming a pirate - until one night they meet and things change . . .

Chapter 4: Arguments! Fights! What is Kakashi's plan?!

_Tongues . . . What on earth were they doing with their tongues?_

_As the young girl tilted her head to the side – and then further, almost upside down – she could make out that it wasn't two boys with five legs, but three boys with – as their strange, unfamiliar, movements eventually revealed – six legs._

Ah_, she thought in momentary understanding, _that made more sense_. But her frown – her just-flushed, perplexed frown – returned in moments. What they were doing was not clear to her at all._

_You could do that with tongues?_

_That poor middle one was tied to the tree at what couldn't be a comfortable angle. And they all seemed to have trouble breathing._

_She had come to meet her sensei, but had found him here, on the right of the one with ropes wound up his arms . . ._

_He was doing _amazing_ things with his tongue._

_Damn, he's good._

_Suddenly tongues had nothing to do with it. The girl's eyes widened._

Her_ sensei? And was that . . .?_

_Two bodies parted and she could see the figure clearly._

_Yes, it was Masashi. Her eyes widened further._

. . . How?

_Were they attacking him? But he could definitely break out of ropes like that. And they were fluffy ropes. Purple ropes._

_Very slowly, hesitatingly, feeling uncomfortable, strange, unable to help herself, she began to do something she'd only ever done . . . _

A page turned.

'Aw! Kakashi! I was reading!'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the blond boy behind him.

'_How_ do they do that?' Naruto asked, a frown on his young face.

The captain glanced passed the boy, seeing Sasuke and Kiba further down the deck. He closed the book. 'Want me to show you?'

The boy's frown cleared and an expectant, excited expression crossed his face. 'Is it important in becoming a really good pirate?'

Kakashi's face remained deadpan. 'It is.'

Naruto leapt to his feet. 'Don't we need more people?'

One eyebrow rose. 'If you want.'

After ten steps the boy felt a dull pain on the side of his head. His vision blurred.

'_Dobe! _No!'

Naruto swung around, eyes narrowed nearly to slits. 'Sasuke! _Teme_!'

The black-haired boy threw a mop at him, 'Where do you think you're going? We have to finish this. And then scrub the poop deck.'(1)

'I'm going to train with Kakashi. We're getting a whole group together.'

Sasuke gave Kakashi a _level_ look. The man raised his hands.

'Naruto, Kakashi has a perverted sense of humour. He lied.'

Naruto's head swung back to Kakashi, his blue eyes wide, 'Really?'

The man looked from the blond to Sasuke – from a look of intense innocence to one of pure, malevolent death. He deflated.

'Maybe later, Naru-chan.' The man disappeared.

Kiba raised his eyebrows, 'Protective, aren't we?'

Sasuke shot a vicious warning glance in the boy's direction – Kiba raised the palms of his hands indifferently. 'Don't worry, I'm not getting involved in issues like _that_.'

_Four days later:_

A flash of yellow sprung out of the deck through a trapdoor. Naruto rolled across the floorboards and sprung to his feet, jumping back just before a dark rapid shadow kicked out at him.

Sasuke scowled and brought his other foot round before the blond had time to react.

Naruto blocked Sasuke's attack with his forearms, blue eyes flashing in anger. He leapt to the side, rolling out of Sasuke's rain of blows. Seeing an opening, the blond kicked out at the black-haired boy's stomach – sending him flying to the other side of the deck. Sasuke sprung back up as Naruto charged at him.

The blond swung out, but Sasuke leant back out of reach and tripped him up, landing a blow as he fell. His arm swung to hit again, but a hand clasped round it.

The young Uchiha looked back and glared into the grey eye of the captain.

Kakashi twisted his arm, spun him round and sat him on the deck next to the blond boy. He was not pleased.

'What was _this _fight about?'

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke. They frowned. Their looks turned pensive after a moment.

'You can't remember, can you?' The man said eventually.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, his face screwed up in thought. Sasuke glared, then looked away, possibly withering the floorboards.

'That was the fifth fight in four days. Explain yourselves.'

By now both boys had crossed their arms. They took one look at each other and pointedly averted their eyes.

'This is **_not _**going to happen again.'

As they walked away from the captain Kiba asked, 'Lover's quarrel?'

Sasuke glared, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

Naruto was the picture of confusion. 'Don't be silly, Kiba. What do you mean?'

The brunette snorted. Sasuke's glare intensified. His cheeks turned red.

The blue-eyed boy frowned. People had been saying weird things for a while now. What _did_ it mean?

Sasuke walked to the galley with the two boys.

_Bloody comments._

Uchiha's were the masters of their emotions. Or at least of hiding their emotions . . . _damn._ Was he really that obvious?

Entering the galley, he wondered what _tonight_ would bring.(2) He looked at the faces of the pirates around the table.

They were wearing those stupid grins. Again.

Sasuke sighed. The world was full of idiots.

He glanced at Naruto, but the blond only had eyes for the bowl on the table before him. He sighed again.

Full of idiots.

Why had he fallen for such a thick-headed blond? Even before the black-haired boy sat down, Naruto's bowl was empty. Sasuke stared at a bit of food on the blond's lip and turned away, scowling - trying to rid his head of _those_ thoughts. Hopefully the other pirates hadn't noticed his unwelcome blush.

But they had.

For the past four days the crew had used every opportunity available to tease the two of them. Why?

_Why?_

What was so bloody interesting about it? What was so bloody amusing about it? Sadistic bastards.

_Stupid Naruto._

Already, he could hear mutterings and chuckles.

Bloody Kiba and his bloody grins.

'What's so funny, guys?' a smiling, innocent, _oblivious _Naruto asked.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose elegantly. He closed his eyes.

And sighed.

'Naruto.'

'Yes, Sasuke?'

'Just shut up. It's not funny.'

'Ah . . .' he looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes lit up. 'Can I have your supper, then? You haven't touched it.'

Sasuke stared. How much did the boy _eat_?

Kiba opened his mouth. That couldn't be a good thing.

'Thinking about feeding him?'

Laughter broke out around the table.

Naruto frowned. He was going to say something Sasuke would regret. The Uchiha pre-empted any detrimental speech. 'Shut up, Naruto.'

'Why are you always snapping at me? What did you think I was gonna say?'

'Ask for more food, maybe?' Sasuke retorted.

'No! I wasn't!'

'What was it then?'

Naruto hesitated.

'_Dobe_,' the black-haired boy said with an air of superiority.

'_Teme_!'

Sasuke brought out his most withering glare.

'You're evil!'

'Ok, should I not ever speak to Mookie about your noodles again?' Sasuke said archly.

Naruto froze. 'You're . . . _evil_!'

Some part of Sasuke's brain told him he hadn't done a good thing. He was too frustrated and angry to listen to it. 'I'm not going to again.'

'You _will_.'

'I _will_ _not_.'

The table was now silent. All eyes were on them.

There were tinges of red in the blue eyes.

'I am going to tell Kakashi to leave _you_ at the next port. You're never going to become a pirate anyway.' He knew he was being mean.

Naruto lunged. Sasuke's head hit the floorboards.

Sasuke had _not _been expecting that. He'd been knocked to the ground. He _snapped._

The black-haired boy kicked up at the blond

Naruto caught the leg in one hand, his eyes cold.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Shit_. It had been a kick that would send an experienced fighter across the room. He glared. Indignant, sending magic to his limbs, he pulled his leg back to lash out again – much much faster.

The blond doubled over around the leg – and flew upwards . . . through the ceiling and onto the deck above.

The Uchiha scowled. _A bit too much. _He jumped up onto the table, pulled himself up through the hole with one arm and landed lightly on the balls of his feet.

He saw Naruto pushing himself up – and red eyes locked onto black.

Naruto became a blur and Sasuke heard a _hmph _from behind him. Blinding pain shot down his back. He crouched, swung round, gritting his teeth, and knocked the blond's legs out from under him.

Before Sasuke had hit the second leg, Naruto propelled himself off the floorboards and back-flipped, landing in a crouch.

Sasuke stood, his body taking a fighting stance. _I can't_ _use it here, too many eyes._ He looked at the _dobe_ – now growling in front of him, his teeth strangely sharp – _what was this? I have to fight against that without it._

The blond charged. Sasuke side-stepped and hit out – his body tensing – leading to a rain of blows from both of them,

Their blocks became a dance, feet barely touching the floorboards. He needed every ounce of concentration. He would not lose.

'Ano ano, my head hurts . . .' Naruto rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared. His body _hurt_. He needed to pull in air but it ached when he breathed. He felt a tight grip on his wrist. It was pinned against the wall above his head.

He looked up at it. He started. Sasuke was next to him, his hand also held to the wall by the same hand that held Naruto's there.

The pale boy was panting. A drop of sweat fell down the side of his face. Anger glinted in his dark eyes.

'What?' The stow-away asked rudely.

'I told you no fighting on my ship,' Kakashi replied.

Naruto frowned. Who had Sasuke been fighting? 'Fighting?'

Sasuke turned to him. His eyebrows rose.

'I gave you two one chance. That's all you'll get.'

Naruto looked at the silver-haired man. Then he looked beyond the man. At the deck.

His eyes widened.

Carnage. Absolute carnage.

Crates had been burst open. Some smoked, some were burning. A small mast had broken in two, the top half now caught precariously in the ropes of the sails. There was a large hole in the deck itself – planks jutting out jaggedly.

He heard a clink of metal above his head.

Blue eyes and black eyes shot upward.

'I was going to start your training tomorrow,' the captain said disinterestedly.

There was a second metallic clink.

'But I think it'll begin now. With a couple of adjustments to my plan.' A chain fell down between their hands and Kakashi drew his arm back. 'This'll help you get along and hopefully stop you destroying my ship.' He smiled. 'Meet me on deck tomorrow at dawn.' He disappeared.

They lowered their arms, both of their gazes locked on their wrists. They looked at each other.

Sasuke pulled at the metal fastened around his wrist. Naruto frowned at the one around his.

Both stared, incredulous, at the chain which linked the two.

Sasuke breathed in, made a hand seal, and pulled at the metal again. Anger flashed across his face. His back straightened. 'That bastard! Why? Why am I chained to this baka? What training?'

_Training?_

authors' notes : (all the best fics have them :))

(1) thus begins and ends the collective knowledge of Little Pirate and Big Pirate's re: ships and the bits that have names on them – so, yeah, we think there isn't actually poop on the poop deck – hopefully . . . O.o

(2) we were not thinking dodgy thoughts! . . . At least, big pirate wasn't . . . hits little pirate over head reprimandingly

sometime before posting this . . . in a strange, swash-buckling abode . . .

Little Pirate: 'Ah! They have to be chained together!'

Big Pirate: 'um . . .' (squints in thought – long complicated chains of thought – internal giggle) 'yes! Brilliant!'

Little Pirate: 'oo oo oo – how long should the chain be? Eh eh?'

Little Pirate and Big Pirate exchange evil evil glances. They share maniacal laughter

Sasuke: 'um, I'm nervous . . .'

Naruto: 'it's all right, Sasuke.'

(cuddle cuddle cuddle)

Big Pirate: 'oi! You two! Cut that out! Not yet!'

Little Pirate: (taking pictures to sell on e-bay) 'it's fine. They need to practice. Those scenes are coming up . . . eventually . . .' (gasps) 'Big Pirate – look, tongues! They're going lower!'

Big Pirate goes out of room for a moment – returns

Big Pirate: 'oi!' (hits them over head with aforementioned, recently fetched mop) 'none of that! Decency behind the scenes – have you even read your scripts?!'

Naruto and Sasuke very very sheepish – 'sorry'

Big Pirate: 'sit in the corner and be happy we've decided to make a tribute to L and Raito'

Little Pirate pats Big Pirate on the back (big pirate is easily disturbed at thoughts of Death Note) (we don't won't don't want to give spoilers, but bla bla bla blah (text omitted)

Anyway, plz review

We love reviews

We live for reviews

We really really do

- Little Pirate and Big Pirate send threatening glances through screen-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: REMOVE! THE! CHAIN!

The blond boy sat on the deck. His eyes moved around without much enthusiasm. (1) He was _bored._ He looked up – at the sails. They were still billowing in the soft wind. The white flowing movements were _almost _interesting. He looked to his right – to the horizon over the deck railing. The edge of the world was far below him – as was the world – hazy autumn through low cloud. _Hmmmpf._

He looked down. At the floorboards. _Um…_ Not interesting at all. Just brown. With bits in.

He was trying to avoid looking to his left. (2)

He bit his lower lip. He looked to his left. (3)

Sasuke looked frustrated. Sasuke's dark, intense eyes, looked frustrated. They narrowed in annoyance.

_Now, this… this is interesting._

The blond's blue eyes slowly trailed the length of the other boy's lean body. They took in the relaxed sitting position – which was somehow still alert.

_Why is he more interesting than clouds and floorboards?_ Naruto shrugged, supposing that he just was. Naruto was hungry.

_Bloody cook…_

Naruto looked around again.

_Sasuke's wearing those boots again. Mmm. Nice._

He looked the other way – just as Sasuke's head moved, sharply upwards to stare at a masked face.

'You're late!' the blond haired boy shouted the minute he saw the captain.

'The cook wouldn't give us food and the _dobe_ was this,' Sasuke held his thumb and index finger slightly apart in front of his eye – his eyebrow twitched, '_this_, close to eating me. And I'm chained to him! Because of you!' The young Uchiha shook his fist at the silver-haired man, 'Remove this at once!'

The chain clinked at the rapid movement.

Kakashi chuckled. 'Sorry. I got lost in the sauna. Very misty.' (4) He winked at Naruto. Or blinked. It was difficult to tell.

Naruto frowned at the man – eyes narrowed in thought. He'd just imagined Sasuke in a white towel. (5) A _very_ small, white towel. Dripping with sweat - 'I'm hungry.'

'Remove. The chain.'

'I'm _hungry_.'

'But…' Kakashi said lazily.

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched again.

'… you'll need it for your new training.' The captain finished

Sasuke lifted his chin. 'Why are we required to _train_?'

'And I'm having these strange thoughts,' Naruto commented. Both (6) Sasuke and Kakashi glanced at him. _So that finally got their attention. I wonder why? _ 'And, . . .' their looks became more expectant, 'I'm hungry.'

Sasuke sighed.

'Never mind that,' Kakashi said with a hint of disappointment, 'can both of you see the very top of the mast?'

Surprised, they tilted their heads back. They squinted. Naruto said, '_Barely._' Sasuke nodded.

'All right. Can either of you see what's tied to the top?'

Naruto _squinted._ 'Ummm….'

'A bell,' said Sasuke eventually.

The blond's jaw dropped. 'How far can you see?'

Sasuke smirked, 'Isn't it obvious? Further than you, _baka_.'

Naruto scowled.

'Get the bell.'

Sasuke snorted, looking down, 'Why?'

'If you don't, your right of passage is revoked.'

The black-haired boy's head shot up in alarm, 'What?'

Naruto realised this was the first time he had ever seen the boy perturbed.

'We struck a deal.' The boy's back straightened. 'Are you going back on your word, _pirate_?'

'I agreed to take cabin boys, not disturbances who destroy my ship on a regular basis.' His one eye glanced at the boys, then returned to the book in his hand.

Naruto felt a strong and unexpected wave of guilt. He looked at Sasuke – who had fixed him with a calculating glare. (8)

The blond boy felt especially guilty because _he_ was going to get that bell, not Sasuke.

Naruto grinned, challenge shining in his wide blue eyes. 'See you at the top, ja ne!' he said.

It was when he jumped that he realised his mistake. But by then he was already in the air – flying upwards – but only for a very short time. The chain was taut for a second, then he shot back down and landed right on top of the boy he had forgotten he was chained to.

Sasuke's eyes were wide for a second. He pushed the boy off quickly, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. '_Bakabakabakabakabaka_!' He sat up. '_Dobe_!' He stood.

The boy scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. 'Gomen, I forgot.'

'Idiot! You forgot?!' He jingled the chain in front of Naruto's face. 'You forgot?!'

'Hehe,' Naruto chuckled nervously.

'How?!'

Kakashi looked over his book again. 'You have ten hours from now. I suggest you get moving, boys. Oh, and you might find it's better not to work against each other.' The man disappeared.

Sasuke was still looking at Naruto. 'No, seriously. _How?_' His face was full of indignation.

Naruto looked up and sighed.

The other boy shook his head, saying, 'Let's get this over and done with.' He shook his arm for good measure, 'And remember this thing.'

'Okay… okay, _dattebayo_.'

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze. It was a _long_ way up the central mast to the crow's nest – a way obscured by _many_ sails, ropes, beams and…. _pirates_?

The two looked at each other.

_Shit._

xXxXxXx

The two boys jumped onto the closest beam. Naruto tugged the chain toward himself. 'Come on, Sasuke! We gotta go to the right – up the secondary mast!'

'No, we are going up here.' Sasuke moved his head up to indicate his chosen direction. His tone said all was decided. He jumped, forcing Naruto to jump with him. The blond was wary of the chain now.

'Why do we have to go your way? I don't wanna.' They landed on a higher beam, one with a sail hanging off it.

'It's logical, _baka_. There are less people to fight this way.'

Naruto crossed his arms and peered at Sasuke, 'I don't believe you!'

'Shut up.'

'No.'

'Do you want me to shut you up myself?'

'Just try, _teme_. You will not catch the great _Uzumaki Narut-_!' Naruto was silenced by Sasuke's fist – he flew back off the beam. Sasuke smirked. Then his eyes widened. The chain flew after Naruto. He tried to counter-balance the boy's fall, but was pulled down with the blond.

The two hit the sail beneath them and rolled down it, the world becoming a spinning haze in which they continuously hit each other as they fell.

Between one second and the next, the small sail disappeared from beneath them. There was a moment when they felt suspended in the air.

Then gravity kicked into action.

Sasuke watched Naruto fall at the same speed he was. A wooden beam crossed his vision, and then – _YANK!_

They both felt the chain pull painfully on their wrists – Sasuke suppressed a gasp - and then they fell into each other, dangling from their wrists and from the chain which had hooked over the end of the beam.

His world spun and he felt ill. He hated being dizzy. There was a yellow-ish haze in front of him. He hit it, hoping it was Naruto.

He felt a pain on the side of his head and realised the _baka_ had probably done the same.

He heard a '_Teme!_' Which confirmed that it had been the _baka_.

Sasuke hit in the direction of the sound – he missed, but he just tried again and again and again.

'You call _me_ a _dobe_!'

'_Dobe!'_

'_Teme!'_

'_Baka!'_

Sasuke's vision started to clear and he heard a chuckle above them. They looked up.

'You guys want to go for another _tumble_?' Kiba's grin was evil. Too evil. He started to edge the chain off the end of the beam with his toes. Ever so slowly.

Naruto glared. 'Kiba, you bas – taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddd!'

xXxXxXx

They went flying into a lower sail and Sasuke knew the deck was approaching _fast_. He grabbed onto Naruto with one arm as they rolled and tried to dig his fingers into the sail – into _anything_ to stop their fall.

He only got enough grip to latch onto the edge of a torn piece of white cloth – but he could not hold Naruto's weight with one arm. The blond was too _heavy_. Probably all the food he ate, Sasuke added as an afterthought.

The black-haired boy felt the chain wrapped around his waist and back – and around Naruto's body – holding them tightly together.

_Shit._

_The fall's going to be a bastard._ He looked down.

_I refuse to use magic here. I'm not that useless._ The blond was very close. Very comfortably close. Sasuke breathed in.

He heard the ominous sound of tearing sail above them. One of the crew, Genma – Sasuke remembered him as one who found the teasing particularly amusing – held a sword to the cloth. He cut through it.

They fell. Sasuke concluded that life was cruel.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke did not like Hatake Kakashi when he first met him. Now looking up at him while lying on his side on the deck, he absolutely _hated_ the man.

The black-haired boy's shoulder was agony. Naruto was clenching his teeth from the pain. They rolled away from each other, unwinding the chain with much difficulty, and sat up.

The captain sighed and snapped his book closed. He sat up off the railing and faced the two boys. He chuckled at the sight of them nursing their injured arms. He crouched down. 'You're chained together, you have to work together – the route to Kinsgora is _dangerous_ – every member of my crew has to be able to fight and has to be able to fight with the rest of us. You two brats included. All right?'

Silence.

'Live with it. Get the bells, just cause you've fallen doesn't mean you can stop.' He stood.

Naruto tried to kick Kakashi's legs out from under him – to no apparent effect. The silver-haired captain merely stepped to the side.

Sasuke paid this no attention. His black eyes searched the ship. He wasn't used to dealing with tricky situations entirely without magic. He was also not used to having to think fast when something very distracting, very constantly close and very blond was around.

He shook his head. The idiocy would end now, he decided.

The narrowed eyes locked on a pirate high up the mast. Locked onto a shining object sticking out of his belt.

Trust Kakashi to have something so rare carried by a common member of the crew. His eyes narrowed further. He needed that object. He _would_ get it.

He wouldn't let some blond idiot stop him.

xXxXxXx

Authors' notes:

Although both remarkably knowledgeable and in tune with the amazing language we know as English, there are occasionally one or maybe twelve mistakes – ahem – in things we type:

(1) Little Pirate 'It's without much enthusiasm, not with much enthusiasm'

Big Pirate 'Hey, you couldn't spell 'the' a second ago.'

Little Pirate scowl 'We need spell check.'

Big Pirate 'We have spell check. We need a typy dictophone . . .'

(2) Little Pirate 'Yes, especially now that we have avoifd, instead of avoid.'

Big Pirate 'Hehe – my typing's as illegible as my handwriting . . .'

(3) Little Pirate 'Just get it right – and it's looked, not looooooked. Or lock. Or lokk. You fool.'

Big Pirate. 'Shh. What does that say about you if _I'm_ the one in charge of grammar?'

Little Pirate 'Hmmof, um . . . hmmpf.' (note –bp actually, _actually_, spelt hmmpf, as hmmof, the first time round. Tut tut.)

(4) Little Pirate: 'sigh, and it's very, not vary. Are you dyslexic?'

Big Pirate: 'on' um, no wait, 'no.' (admittedly our worst joke, but it had to be in there – too much chocolate too much sugaaaaar urgh…)

(5) Little Pirate: 'twel's a new one. Sasuke's wearing a twel? How does he do that?'

Big Pirate: 'shut up. He just does. Sexily. Just like he does everything else . . .'

Little Pirate: 'damn straight. Or not.' (snort snort - another bad joke – too much suuggaaarr arg)

(6) Little Pirate: (sigh) – 'it's both, nit bith.' (7)

(7) Little Pirate: _sigh_ (shakes head) 'and it's not, not nit'

Big Pirate: 'yes yes, I'm typing you lazy bastard. Where's the tea?'

(8) Little Pirate and Big Pirate start practicing 'Sasuke-calculating-glares'

oooer – the tension in the air – the tea begins to boil again

Little Pirate and Big Pirate: 'We'd like to thank wlkos – who suggested we should add our authors' notes and record the madness! We love your loooonnnnng reviews too!'

(glomps wlkos)

anyway, plz review

Chapter 6:

tem-ah-wok-ah begins! –thumbs up-

Haku? Who is this strange boy with a purpose?

Will they get the bells? Or will they fail?


	6. Chapter 6

Last bit of chapter 5:

_The narrowed eyes locked on a pirate high up the mast. Locked onto a shining object sticking out of his belt._

_Trust Kakashi to have something so rare carried by a common member of the crew. His eyes narrowed further. He needed that object. He would get it. _

_He wouldn't let some blond idiot stop him._

xXxXxXx

**Chapt-ah 6: Tem-ah-wok-ah begins! –thumbs up- **

xXxXxXx

The tall, slender, black-haired boy tightened the laces of his boots.(1) He straightened and beckoned (2) to the blond who had no choice, really, but to be at his side . . . um, already. Beckoning just seemed called for, probably out of habit.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in question.

Sasuke had a plan, and he was trying to fit the _dobe_ into this plan in such a way that it would still work. It proved to require much mental effort.

'Think you can manage not to fall?' he asked. His gaze was skeptical.

Naruto stood and scowled, saying 'Wh-'

But Sasuke leapt into the air, leaving Naruto no choice but to follow in close pursuit.

xXxXxXx

The black-haired boy seemed to dance – his feet touching wood, rope, netting, making contact for barely a second before propelling him on again – ever higher.

Naruto, much to his frustration, was barely managing to keep up.

Sasuke changed direction, overbalanced a pirate in his way – using only his fingertips and with a smirk playing across his lips – and pulled on the chain to give the blond something to support himself on before Naruto tripped in his landing on the secondary mast.

Naruto made a face. _Damnit, the guy knew I was going to fall! Interfering _teme_! What's he planning?_

The black-haired boy jumped again. Naruto jumped half a heart-beat later – not only was he determined not to fall, he was going to keep up, he was going to beat this perfect, bloody know-it-all.

The blond swung round the edge of a sail and saw Sasuke's eyes locked onto a pirate. He felt a momentary pang of jealousy – _of all things_ – and almost tripped.

The pirate must have watched their progression up the mast, because he turned to run. Sasuke was just a little too collected for some people.

'_Dobe!_ To the left!'

Naruto stared. Sasuke wanted him to run past the pirate? _Why?_

'Baka!' the black-haired boy shouted. Sasuke leapt around the mast between him and the pirate, streaming past Naruto, chain in hand and landed on the wood again. Naruto's eyes followed the chain – it was wrapped around the large trunk, and around the pirate who'd attempted to escape. The man's back and arms were pressed against the wood.

Naruto heard a chuckle from the deck and looked down at Kakashi. _Why was that funny? We have one of his pirates . . ._

By the time he looked up again, Sasuke was making a grab for a shining object sticking out of the pirate's belt. As he pulled it back Naruto's eyes widened.

_A gun?! Sugoi!_

He had never seen Sasuke look so smug. The black-haired boy's eyes fell to the captain. He lifted one dark slender eyebrow, and muttered, 'Together, hey?'

He cocked the gun, pointed it at the chain and pulled the trigger.

Naruto was not entirely sure of what happened immediately after that. It all happened very quickly.

It _looked _as if Sasuke dropped the gun to dodge the bullet that shot out of the chain, but he had shot the chain?

It _sounded_ as if wood was cracking, but the only wood around them was the secondary mast.

_Shit. _

The colossal trunk split precisely where the chain was wrapped around it. By the time the blond realized it was falling toward him, Sasuke had already jumped around the trunk and freed the pirate and pushed Naruto out of the way.

Then the world went haywire. As the mast fell, it pulled ropes, sails, smaller beams of wood in its wake. Everything they landed on in their continual scramble for sure footing fell out from underneath them and they realized they were heading for the deck again and there was nothing to do but work out how to brace the fall.

Everything was happening too fast . . . too fast to do anything-

Naruto landed on something soft. It smelled faintly of leather, and . . . mint? The blond blinked. Sasuke's dark eyes were looking straight at him.

Sasuke pushed him off and sat up stiffly. He _scowled_, swore and grabbed his own shoulder.

xXxXxXx

_Bloody chain. Bloody stupid gun. Bloody fucking Kakashi. Bloody crappy teamwork. _He looked down. _Bloody deck. _

'Why did you do that?'

Sasuke glared at the blond.

_Stupid Naruto._

'Did what?'

Naruto looked awkward for a moment, then mumbled, 'Never mind.'

Sasuke was pissed. He'd never been so sore in his life. It was not surprising, since he had never fallen so far in his life. Nor had he ever felt the urge to brace the fall of someone who must eat lots and lots of noodles. Or rocks. That's what it felt like anyway. 'Why did you not listen to me?' he asked in as level a voice as he could manage.

'Why didn't you tell me your plan?'

'He was getting away in front of your eyes!'

'Exactly! I thought that was the idea – we're trying to go UP! Not after pirates, you homicidal maniac!'

Sasuke felt his anger drain.

Naruto paused, eventually asking, 'Why are you smirking?'

Sasuke continued to smirk. _The dobe was very cute when he was angry. _

The blond's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were shining in anger and indignation, he was panting. His fists were clenched at his sides. Sasuke shook his head, 'Sorry, did you say something?'

Naruto growled.

Sasuke noted that a strange urge leapt into his head. He wanted to jump the boy. It didn't worry him, he could definitely control it.

His scowl swung into place when he heard a footfall to his left. He looked up at Kakashi murderously.

The magic he'd tried on the chain was miniscule.Sasuke hadn't wanted anyone to be able to notice him doing it. _But to stop a bullet! _Sasuke had sensed magic from the man, but this meant he must be trained in it! _How is it possible?_

Was the information incorrect?

Hatake Kakashi hadn't always been a pirate – in fact, he had once headed up the Uchiren Army, leading them to many great victories before disappearing in a battle in Kuhkuy. The court thought him dead, until he reappeared years later as a sky pirate. Since then, he had given both empires much grief.

What bothered Sasuke was that no one in the Uchiren court had ever trained the man in magic – he was the son of a minor lord and had followed his father's footsteps into the army, rising faster than any soldier on record.

_Where_ had the man had received the training in magic to affect this chain to such a degree?

It was illegal to train outside the Uchiren court.

The young Uchiha made a face. Well, the man was a sky pirate after all – Sasuke was not naïve enough to expect people _all_ over the empire to have proper respect for their rulers.

The captain raised an eyebrow. 'I did say you can't work alone. I don't lie.'

Sasuke sighed.

xXxXxXx

A boy with long dark hair stared down from the crow's nest impassively. His eyes hinted at softness, but were hidden as he raised a mask over his face. He jumped to the platform just below, sweeping his hair into a bun with one hand as he did so.

_x_

- flash-ah-back-ah -

'_You're looking for _him_, aren't you?'_

_The boy's head shot up. His eyes dilated. He kept his breathing level – with much effort. He knew that showing his reasons for joining Kakashi's crew would be dangerous – no one should know who he was. The boy had been _so_ careful._

_Yet the captain had found out._

_The boy looked at the picture in Kakashi's hand. He didn't look at the captain. He had to decide what to do. But his eyes moved over the man shown in the image._

_Without thinking, he whispered, 'Yes. What do you want?'_

_He looked up then, expecting to see smugness or greed in Kakashi's face. If the captain knew who he looked for, he had to know who the boy was, and how he could use him._

_But Kakashi's face was as impassive as ever. 'Tomorrow,' the silver-haired man said, 'two boys will be told to get to the top of the mast. I want to see how difficult you can make it for them. I want to see how far you can push them. Stop them reaching it and I'll give you his location.'_

_The boy's breath caught. He nodded._

_x_

The dark-haired boy landed and turned to a silent shape leaning against the mast. 'Kiba, I can do this one alone, if you don't mind.' His voice was peculiarly delicate.

Kiba shrugged, 'Whatever suits you, Haku.'

xXxXxXx

(1) all right – so we know Sasuke's wearing the boots – we've now given you the amazing, wonderful option of seeing the entire chapter in sexy vision – all you have to do is imagine him in these boots for the rest of the piece

big pirate – (pokes little pirate) – 'stop daydreaming'

little pirate – 'hm? Sasuke . . .' (drooling)

(2) 'e beckoned suggesteevely, of course – dare we sey seducteevely . . .(3)

(3) wee 'av decided to make zee footnote of today in an ootrageous franch accccent :) (4)

(4) wee appolooogise to al zee reel franch people oot zere 'oo sans doot, woold like to muurderr us now . . . (vive la france!)

big pirate – 'mmmm…. Chocolately easter . . . can't move . . . argh . . .'

little pirate: 'are you all right?' (bouncing and hyper from choc. overdose)

big pirate: 'digest, damnit! Digest! damn you!'

little pirate: 'most ppl say that talking to your self is not a sign of sanity. What on earth does talking to your stomach mean?'

big pirate: 'digest!' (attempts a swish-and-flick motion with a pencil)

little pirate: 'that's not a wand, my dear. As much as you'd like it to be.'

big pirate: - glare – (swishes-and-flicks again)

little pirate: 'besides – would've been a crap thing for olivander (HP) to give you – out of my entire store, young child, you get – da da da (wind blows through the shop) a PENCIL' (dramatic pose)

big pirate: - scowls – (a Sasuke scowl)

little pirate: - (tries to counter w her own Sasuke-scowl, but it dissolves into hyper giggling . . .) (little pirate squeals 'I'm jango!' And bounces away)

passers-by give them odd looks, and big pirate attempts to move away (roll away), saying 'argh . . . chocolate . . .'

Happy Easter everyone to who likes/does the easter thing . . . and to everyone who likes any form of chocolate – godly chocolate . . .

Little pirate squeals in happiness

Reviews! Merci! S'il vous plait! Nous les aimons beaucoups!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 7: His reasons . . . ! Special People . . . ? Why do they fight?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last bit of Chapter 6:**

_The dark-haired boy landed and turned to a silent shape leaning against the mast. 'Kiba, I can do this one alone, if you don't mind.' His voice was peculiarly delicate._

_Kiba shrugged, 'Whatever suits you, Haku.'_

**Chapter 7: His reasons . . . ! Special People . . . ? Why do they fight?!**

xXx

In the end, the chain began to come in handy. Naruto gave it a momentary glance and saw Sasuke's nod in the corner of his eye. At that, he grabbed onto the middenmast (1) and swung around the pirate, successfully whipping his legs out from underneath him – the man fell into the rigging, cursing.

Naruto was now standing on a starboard spar and saw a flicker of movement from the direction of the prow – Sasuke wouldn't see it because of the subsail in front of him. Without a thought, Naruto made a small gesture with his left hand. Not a moment too soon, Sasuke dodged out of the way of the two oncoming pirates (2). The black-haired boy landed on the spar next to him and they jumped - in the same instant - to the top of the subsail, to find themselves above the baffled crew-members.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, each smiling only once they'd looked away.

They leapt onto the spar the pirates stood on, landing lightly and silently on either side of the pirate duo – and with two swift hand-movements the chain caught the men by surprise – sending another lot into the rigging.

Naruto grinned. _This is becoming fun!_

He looked up to the crow's nest. They were nearly there.

xXx

_flash-ah back-ah (to twenty minutes earlier) –_

The captain raised an eyebrow. 'I did say you can't work alone. I don't lie.'

Sasuke sighed.

He turned to Naruto, who was frowning slightly. It irked the young Uchiha. 'What, _dobe_?' He could tell Naruto was _thinking_.

'Why don't we just actually try it together? We could get the chain off much quicker.'

Sasuke stared. His eyebrow twitched. That's what _Kakashi_ wanted. As much as he wanted the chain off, it was not in his nature to take what sounded _suspiciously_ like orders. He almost shuddered.

'So?' Naruto urged.

Sasuke opened his mouth, his eyes glancing over to Kakashi – smug bloody Kakashi – and he found it very difficult to form words. He gave a curt nod instead, reluctantly.

_flash-ah back-ah ends - thumbs up –_

xXx

Sasuke's eyes traveled up the distance between the spar they stood on and the one below the crow's nest. It was far. But he heard the slightest hint of noise from below – he jumped to the side, pulling the _dobe_ with him. These bloody pirates could be fast when they wanted to be – and appear out of BLOODY nowhere.

Naruto's body slammed into his as they found their footing – Sasuke pushed off him, balancing the blue-eyed boy while at the same time leaping up and grabbing the rigging above (3).

His eyes locked onto the pirate, and with the chain in hand, he said, 'Naruto!'

As soon as the word left his mouth, the moron actually launched himself off the spar (4), his foot connecting with the hairy chest of the first pirate. (5)

Sasuke tightened his grip on the ropes and grit his teeth – the _dobe_ hadn't gotten any lighter in the last half an hour and his shoulder still ached from one of their many landings.

Sasuke concluded that rocks were indeed what the _dobe_ ate. (6)

The chain had swung round the mast as Naruto jumped – the metal links seemed to cut into the wood. Sasuke got an idea.

Naruto had to be nimble. Sasuke looked down at him – yes, with a body like _that_ he had to be nimble. So this might work . . .

xXx

Haku stood with one hand against the middenmast. His long, pale neck leant forward as he gazed at the two 'enemies' making their way towards him . . . in a very intriguing way.

Behind the mask, his brows drew together.

He felt magic from one of them and . . . _something_ from the other. Unconsciously, he rested one of his hands on the hilt of a throwing knife.

_This might get interesting._

He frowned again.

Haku was never sure he liked interesting. Interesting often became messy.

xXx

When Sasuke landed on the spar above, Naruto was already running up the mast – the toes of his boots pushing off from the indents in the wood cut by the chain.

So he could move when he wanted to.

Naruto continued past Sasuke, and Sasuke's breath caught when he saw the pirate right behind the _dobe_. But Naruto slammed the heel of his boot onto the pirate's foot and the base of his palm met the pirate's chin. As the man was falling backwards, Naruto drew the pirate's sword from its sheath.

Sasuke shook his head, that was dirty fighting, where had he learnt that?

In one fluid movement, Naruto brought the flat of the sword into contact with the side of the crew-member's head and swung around, embedding the sword into the mast.

And he _could_ use his brain when he wanted to, for that matter, Sasuke noted.

Naruto jumped up, propelling himself onto the next spar by pushing himself off the sword, twisting round the middenmast as he did so, cutting the chain into the wood.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He had to swallow his pride, even though he _knew_ Kakashi must be intolerably smug by this point.

Sasuke leapt, up, using the path created by the sword, the chain and the moron.

He almost lost his footing, when he saw Naruto fly back from the spar below the crow's nest. There was a throwing knife in his arm. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and shot upwards. That had been directed by magic.

_Shit._

He ran around the mast, cutting the chain into the wood and twisting it to keep it there, caught Naruto and held him to his chest with one arm.

Sasuke turned to the now pale blond. The cut was _deep_. Blood poured down his arm.

'Are you all right?' Sasuke endured about three seconds of horrible internal struggle. He _had _to get to Kinsgora, but he also had to ask, 'Should we go down?'

Naruto met his gaze in shock. He shook his head and silently gripped the dagger, pulling it out . . . The blond-haired boy ripped the edge of his shirt and bound the wound roughly. He met Sasuke's gaze again, 'We're getting those bells, I'm not getting off this ship. I'm going to become a sky pirate.'

Sasuke stared. Why did this strange boy have such determination? To become a _pirate_, of all things?

Sasuke looked up to the crow's nest, then down to the deck. He turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. 'All right, did you see your attacker?'

xXx

_flash-ah back-ah (to eight years earlier) –_

'Magic!'

The word echoed in the child's ears. How had Father found out . . . ?

The child stood in the doorway. He shook. He didn't want to enter the room. He could smell blood, but he refused to believe it until he saw it. Yet the last thing in the world he wanted to do was see around the door.

The child heard the man let out a sob, and took a step back.

_Father couldn't have. Could he?_

'Haku?'

The child froze, his eyes wide. He stepped forward, the door creaking open as he went inside, his hand still clenched around the doorhandle.

Haku's eyes shook. His entire body trembled. His gaze swung between the body on the floor and his father, holding a bloodied knife.

His mother's hair spread out across the wooden floor, mingled with blood.

'Father?' Haku asked timidly.

'I'm not that.' The man gestured to the woman. 'You're the bastard son of a lord. How could she do that?'

'Wh- What have you done, Father?'

The man then turned to him.

Four months later:

The tiny child scowled at the creature before him. The ratbird (7) hissed. There was a pile of food between the two of them. The dark-haired boy had spent the entire day foraging through the city for that food. It was _his_.

He had to fight. He was close to starving. But he hated every second of fighting. It bought up memories of _that _day – of when his father had murdered his mother and of what the child had done after that . . .

He swallowed. It was his fault he was alone now.

But if he had not done . . . that, he would be dead.

He gasped in pain as the ratbird scratched up his arm with three sharp talons, and he brought the back of his hand against the side of the creature's head. It launched back in a flurry of feathers, a dazed look in its beady eyes.

Just as it gathered itself, a knife flew through the air and imbedded the ghastly creature against the wall of the alleyway.

Haku's head swung round and his gaze met that of an older boy.

This new child crouched down. There was a strange look in his dark yellow eyes.

'You don't get many of these away from the sky-ships.' The older boy looked up for a moment before his eyes fell again. 'And you don't get many brats with magic on the street.'

Haku stared.

'They usually have _nice_ big families to take care of them.'

Haku lowered his eyes, wondering if this stranger would take his food.

'So, do you want one?'

'One what?' the child asked quietly.

'A family.'

Haku's eyes shot up.

'We could use something like you,' the stranger continued.

'. . . so you need me?'

'Yeah,' he said with his head to the side. 'You'd come in useful.'(8)

_flash-ah back-ah ends –_

Naruto gritted his teeth against the pain. He could feel he was loosing blood – even though he had his _strange_ ability to heal, he knew he had to do something quickly.

He _refused _to be the reason they were kicked off Kakashi's ship – Sasuke got them on and he wouldn't be the reason they had to leave.

He wasn't competitive by nature – but it felt _suspiciously _like losing.

Naruto looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. The dark-haired boy _still _hadn't let go of him.

He blushed. (9)

_It feels warm in his arms._

Even when they were this high in the sky and up the mast.

_Strange…_

The blond followed Sasuke's gaze. It was locked onto a strange masked boy, silhouetted strongly against the white clouds behind. The wind guided two stray locks of dark hair to the side.

xXx

The dark-haired boy held the blond close, glaring daggers, his neck arched back. Haku looked down over the spar, eyes narrowing behind his mask. He stared at the Sasuke.

_That's the one I have to look out for…_

The boy had magic. Strong magic, at that. Why was he on this ship?

It's no matter, he decided. He had to stop them, so he'd get rid of the noble first. He drew out a rolled up piece of cloth, untied the cord around it and in seconds had needles held between each of his fingers. He hadn't used these since being separated from _him_.

He strengthened his resolve and leapt off.

xXx

Sasuke had finally let go of Naruto and the boy balanced himself against the mast – one hand on the chain, one on the wood. (10)

Naruto looked around, but the attacker had disappeared. He looked at Sasuke and could have sworn he saw a flicker of red in them. Strange, he thought, sasuke's eyes were dark. He was certain of this because he had spent . . . most of the morning looking at them.

Sasuke's eyes moved downward and Naruto felt himself (11) lurch to the side as Sasuke pulled him against his chest again. Their lips brushed. (12) (– groins – or a highspeed nipple brushing) Naruto suddenly couldn't remember what he had been about to blurt out angrily.

He shot a glance at Sasuke – why were his cheeks red?

Naruto looked away before he met Sasuke's gaze – which was why he looked at the mast – three needles were embedded in the mast where his hand had just been.

_Damn._

He looked around for the attacker again, but still could not see anyone.

They looked at each other – their glances held meaning – and they both moved to get themselves off the and land on a spar.

As they landed, Naruto saw flecks of blood fly from Sasuke's hand – he must have cut it holding them up on the chain for so long. The black-haired boy winced and looked at his palm. Naruto felt a sudden wave of guilt. He'd been a burden.

_Shit._

A flash of light in the corner of his eye – that was the only sign of the movement behind the _teme_ – more needles. Lots of needles.

Naruto didn't know where his speed came from. He just had to _move_. He felt a flame burst into life in his stomach and a burning energy spread throughout his body achingly. And he could move.

He felt pain – pain spreading out from his back and shooting to every part of his body – his vision blurred – he could make out Sasuke's frantic eyes in front of him and he was aware of falling . . .

xXx

Author's notes:

(1)

Big pirate: 'yes – _middenmast_ – a real, _piratey_ word.'

little pirate: 'yup yup, we searched through the _rigging _of the internet and found, on the _port side_ of the _prow_ . . .'

Big pirate: '. . . found a _keel _of knowledge, below the _bridge_, where the _helm _is . . .'

little pirate: '. . . we were going _60 knots_ an hour . . .'

Big pirate: '. . . we mustn't forget – with all that kick-assed info. – about the _starboard spars_!'

Yesyes – we have to show off that we've done reeeeesearch – hehe XD

Feel free to correct us – there are probably 4 year old dessert-dwellers who know more about boatey stuff than we do . . . :P

(2)

mwaaaaaaa drrrrrrrrr – you can imagine the airplane noises – oncoming flying pirates :)

little pirate giggles

Big pirate – thinks: _but how would they become aerodynamic enough to fly . . . ? -_ shrugs–

little pirate: 'where's the chocolate, big-pirate-sama?'

Big pirate: 'chocolate!'

(3)

please note that we refrained from using ANOTHER of those ever-so-handy _spars_

– for those of you who have not done your research, spars are those cross-beam thingies which are attached to the mast (with, um something . . .) – usually the sails, and lots of rigging stuff, (we think) hang off these . . . ta da! Lesson one is now complete – push stop and turn over tape –

-fluff pirates bow-

Big Pirate: 'for those of you who don't know – tapes are those really antiquated strange thingies which were around before CD's and MP3 players and the like – they also made _sound and noises_ but they didn't know how to jump between songs (we used hand buttons - rewind thingies - for that) and we had to _turn the tape over_ (yes, actually take it out and turn it over and put it back in (with a click)) to hear the other half of the mystical magic that is the tape . . .'

Little pirate: -confused- 'stop babbling, big pirate – your insane dribble will bore people. Who knows about that sort of thing? are you from the arc?' –stares-

Little pirate receives blow to temple from big pirate and is attacked with the spork of dooooooom . . .

(4)

Big Pirate: 'ok, we had to use it again – they are just so handy . . .'

Little Pirate: 'thank god! No dribble.'

Big Pirate: -scowls- 'I am nothing if not concise, informative and entertaining to the last . . .'

Little Pirate: -rolls eyes- 'of course. I'll humour you.'

(5)

Little Pirate demonstrates with foot movements while laughing maniacally –falls off chair in process–

-Big Pirate rolls eyes-

(6) Little Pirate cackles, runs into garden, appears again – this time with rocks – starts to move them toward her mouth

Big Pirate slaps her hand away – 'No! Rocks are not what people eat!'

Little Pirate: 'but Naruto does!'- pouts –

Big Pirate: -stares- 'um . . . we weren't being serious . . . you did know that, right?'

Little Pirate: -wide eyes- 'really?'

(7) ratbirds are an idea from the Edge Chronicles . . . we don't own the ugly-arsed . . . things

Little Pirate: 'Everyone! Read the Edge Chronicles! They're so kick-assed! blatant advertising)

Big Pirate shakes head

(8) Little Pirate: 'Zabuza is just so cool!'

Big Pirate: 'This is a Little Pirate note. Haku is cool, not Zabuza.'

Little Pirate: 'Awww…. Aint Zabu-chan so cute with all his pointy teeth?'-wide eyes-

Big Pirate: 'Pointy teeth, pointy teeth – just like Kisame.'

Little Pirate: 'Yosh!' –pumps hand in air like Lee-

Big Pirate: 'You fool!' –shakes head as she cuts MOUNTAINS of vegetables, waiting for cocktail impatiently, mad glint in eyes-

Little Pirate: O.o

(9) the fluff pirate's brother, now an honorary fluff pirate for a day because he contributed the following joke:

Naruto: 'Sasuke, is that a mast, or are you just happy to see me?'

(vvv impressive, Sasuke, considering you've been climbing up it for what feels like three days . . . )

Big Pirate: 'The fluff pirates have something _much _more interesting than Sasuke's boots.'

Little Pirate: 'Hehe – imagination going wild, Big Pirate-sama!' –eyes shining-

(10)

it seems to be the chapter for contributions from outside sources:

big pirate: 'perhaps this is unwise'

little pirate: O.o

anyway – the Flying Pink Peanut tried – very hard – to make this the next line:

Naruto: 'Ow I have a mast up my bum! What shall we do? Oh dear. Oh baby, oh baby.'

Sasuke smiled.

The pirates considered this, but we'd rather . . . build up to such a – ahem – statement . . .

(11) note: the Flying Pink Peanut thought we should finish this line with 'writhe in pleasure' . . . but it's, again, a bit early, isn't it – they haven't even kissed yet!

(12) there was some debate about this line – the main question was what would brush as they were pulled toward each other –

- big pirate said cheeks – because it struck her as the most logical thing that could happen

- little pirate said screw logic, this in fanfic – their lips need to brush – c'mon!

- the _flying pink peanut_ entertained us with a long and well-structured argument as to why it should be their groins which touch momentarily . . . hmmm….

It was around the time she said 'perhaps, their asses should too' that we noticed flaws in her logic – and it was when she suggested a 'high-speed nipple brushing' that we discarded her ideas entirely . . . mostly to prevent little pirate hyperventilating as she rolled on the floor laughing – the poor girl has to breathe after all . . .

As you may have noticed . . . the little pirate won, as the one who reads fluffy fanfics and the one who oh so cleverly made big pirate agree to hand over the reigns of the fluff in the v beginning . . .

Big pirate – sigh-

xXx

True to Naruto style – we will have as many flash-backs to tragic pasts! Ooh, the _ANGST_. Enjoy! XD

Hypno-eyes – REVIEW – hypno-eyes

(the fluff pirates look very funny – squinting strangely while trying to hypnotize people through computer screens)

this chapter is dedicated to the contributors – the pirate's brother and the Flying Pink Peanut . . . is also dedicated to wlkwos (specifically to wlkwos's poor dislocated toe :( - get better soon! – let this be a lesson to all of you: amateur ballet is _dangerous_ – don't try it at home she had injections and bones re-put-in-position-thingy and now the one toe's grafted to the other!) and of course to all our reviewers – we listened to you like good girls and made a long-assed chapter !

:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Last bit of Chapter 7:**

_A flash of light in the corner of his eye – that was the only sign of movement behind the teme – more needles. Lots of needles._

_Naruto didn't know where his speed came from. He just had to move. He felt a flame burst into life in his stomach and a burning energy spread throughout his body achingly. And he could move._

_He felt pain – pain spreading out from his back and shooting to every part of his body – his vision blurred – he could make out Sasuke's frantic eyes in front of him and he was aware of falling . . ._

xXx

**Chapter 8: **_**Ice? Sasuke?**__**What is this creature . . . ?**_

Naruto fell into his arms.(1) Sasuke's wide eyes stared down. He felt the . . . the _dobe_'s pulse slow. He saw needles – so many needles – piercing the _baka_'s back.

_Fuck._

Sasuke's mind went blank. He was only aware of the breathing against his neck getting fainter and fainter, until he could not feel it at all.

He felt Naruto's heart against his chest – felt a longer gap between each beat.

_Do something_, Sasuke screamed at himself. But his body didn't move. _Help him_. But his mind couldn't even call up the seals he needed.

_Bloody stupid bloody dobe!_

Sasuke's attention lagged for _one second_ and he did _this_?! A string of mental profanities took over for a moment.

_Breathe._

His hands moving shakily behind Naruto's back, he formed the hand-seals. The horse, the dragon, the tiger. He spread his hand out under the boy's torn shirt and an eerie green flow slithered over Naruto's skin.

One by one the needles fell – Sasuke didn't know where – his concentration was on the wounds. The healing felt almost like touch, in some ways more intense than touch. Warmth tingled in his own fingers.

Healing was always personal – it couldn't not be, with directing your magic into someone's body, it was close even if you didn't know the person – but _now_ . . .

He _really _wanted to touch the tanned skin.

_Concentrate_, he tried to tell himself.

But slowly his fingers started tracing circles on the almost-smooth skin, the touch was addictive.

_Thank god the dobe is knocked out. _Healing him while he was conscious would be torture. Whereas this was . . . nice. (2) Sasuke blushed.

But then his thoughts returned to the person who had done this, the person who had hurt _his dobe_.

xXx

Haku hated doing this.

_They look so sweet_.

The blond one – Narito ?(3) – was draped over the other's shoulders.

Sasuke's arms were wrapped around him protectively – almost possessively. As Haku watched, the noble looked up. When he saw those eyes, he cursed.

He knew he should've gotten rid of _that one_ first.

There was pure murder in the dark gaze.

xXx

Sasuke was always calm when he fought. He was calm (4) now, as he used one finger to lift Naruto and float him alongside him, weaving the healing magic into the floating bind.

His brother used to comment on how unnerved his opponents were by his calm.

A frown flickered across the young Uchiha's face.

He crouched slightly, and then seemed to fly.

The needle bastard was _fast_. So Sasuke would just have to keep up. No, he would have to be better.

His eyes flickered to the sails, the rigging, the mizzenmast (5), looking for anything to use. He found the attacker's clever hiding-place.

There was no expression on his face. He was hunting now. This would be an interesting fight.

xXx

_Neither spoke._

_Their pulses slowed. They lay in warmth. Daisuke didn't want ever to have to do anything else._

_Without a thought, he leant up and found the brown-haired boy's earlobe. It felt soft between his teeth. _

_Masashi breathed in sharply at the hot breath and the softness of the tongue._

_Dai said, 'relax,' and sucked on the skin slowly._

_His friend stilled, and Dai felt the boy's heart begin to race again, saw a flush on his cheeks. Masashi gasped-_

BOOM!

Kakashi's eyes rose. He turned the page, but his gaze lingered on the scene above.

The two shapes were as rapid shadows, flying from spar to spar as flame and ice moved between them, exploding against each other.

A sail was on fire.

Hundreds of metres of rigging were beyond repair.

The top of _another_ mast had fallen.

The Uchiha was using everything on the ship, even an unconscious Naruto – very carefully though, the Captain noted, bemused. His eye-brows rose. The boy had lasted quite a while against Haku.

Kakashi returned to reading, tuning out the noises. His opinion of the royal family had risen in the last few minutes. Well, his opinion of their fighting ability, at least. They still were stuck-up bastards at times.

KA-BOOM!

The little brat really did have no respect for other people's property.

FWAAASH!

They were single-minded. That was the family's problem. Among other things.

CRACK!

He turned another page, biding time, because he did want to see how the fight ended. He blew ash off the literature in his hands. The captain knew he wouldn't have to wait long – Haku never dragged out a battle. The boy was too soft for that.

xXx

He woke up half-way through a shudder and wished his muscles weren't moving at all. Out of his control, the shudder continued and then stopped.

The pain slowly receded.

Until he tried to move. _Argh . . . ow._

And he couldn't even budge. But he felt the wind brush his hair – he was moving, he just wasn't able to get out of whatever was wrapped around his body. It was itchy.

Damn itchy.

_Was this Sasuke's fault-?_

His eyes widened. _Was Sasuke all right?_ Those needles…

Naruto's eyes flickered round frantically and found the black hair, those tight pants, those boots.

_Ah_, so he was all right.

The _teme_ looked back at him. Naruto could almost have sworn he saw relief on Sasuke's face, but the _teme_ soon frowned, saying, 'Finally awake, lazy ass? Think you could help a little?'

Naruto scowled before he noticed Sasuke's gashed arm, the blood, the tired eyes and quickened breath.

How long had he been asleep for? How the _hell_ had he fallen asleep in the first place?

Embarrassed, Naruto landed unsteadily on the spar below.

He heard the chain clink – it was his first warning that Sasuke had moved. The black-haired boy flashed in front of him and Naruto saw flame burst from his mouth.

_Magic? It had to be . . . _

Blue eyes followed the fire – and saw the masked pirate leap away, water falling down in front of him. The pirate stood on top of a broken mast and looked at them.

Sasuke had an arm out in front of Naruto but watched the attacker silently.

Naruto stared at the arm. Blood trickled down it and dripped off the sleeve. _He_ was being protected. He was being a _burden_ again.

Angry eyes shot to the form on the mast. That bastard had hurt his friend – _his first friend. (6) _

'You bastard! This is bloody training! And look what you've done! Why?'

Naruto decided he hated masks. He couldn't tell what the guy was thinking.

'Why?' he shouted in rage when there was no response.

'I didn't want to,' a soft voice replied, 'but I warn you that I will again. Please don't go after the bells. I will not let you get them.'

Naruto blinked. They were fighting a _girl_?

He glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke had had his ass whipped by a _girl_?

'Will you stop?' the pirate asked quietly.

Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist and Naruto remembered his determination to get to Kinsgora. They both had to stay on the ship.

Naruto had sworn to himself that he would become a pirate. And getting to Kinsgora was the one thing he knew Sasuke wanted.

So they both had to get to the pirate capital.

'No!' Naruto shouted back.

'Can you not just leave it?' the stranger's voice sounded almost pleading.

'If you want us to stop just give us the bells!'

There was a silence. 'I do not want to hurt you.'

'Then don't.'

xXx

Sasuke looked around. They were fifty metres – by his quick measuring – from the bells. This talking was getting them nowhere. He looked sidelong at Naruto, who was already facing him.

They needed a plan.

They nodded to each other.

They dropped off the spar – Sasuke jumping forward, Naruto back. The chain caught on the spar and before they could even swing together, Sasuke cut the spar and they plummeted into mist.

The Uchiha shot a look up at the pirate – shock was clear in his body-language.

With a slight smirk, Sasuke pushed himself down further than Naruto, grabbed hold of the chain as tightly as he could and whipped it up – hearing it emit a crack at the speed of the movement.

Naruto soared up above him, out of sight in the whiteness – to a spar just below the bastard, if Sasuke's calculations were correct.

Barely a second later, Sasuke just felt a tug on the chain as he flew upwards. His fingers formed the seal of the bird – he coaxed the wind into sending him higher, higher, out of the mist and slowing, looking down at the back of the pirate's head.

Tiger – the seals came without thought.

Magic burst out of him in flame. Blurring through the heat-wave, he saw the mask look up.

Sasuke smiled.

The attacker blocked the flames perfectly. What he didn't block was Naruto's clumsy, but still powerful, kick from below.

The pirate went flying. He stretched his arm up behind his head and one finger touched the sail he was falling towards – and he was shooting straight back up towards them, landing without a sound. He spun in a blur and sent Naruto flying – which yanked Sasuke to the side with him as the Uchiha fell.

Sasuke felt ice creep along the chain and before he could counter it, the chain had bunched together in solid ice and formed a dagger which embedded itself in the mast.

A blur – the white and red mask appeared before them. Sasuke could feel a strong grip around his neck.

'If you will not stop, I will stop you. I have already told you this.'

Sasuke moved his hand slowly – forming the tiger seal. But as his hand curled, ice crept over it – solidifying the space between his fingers, burning with cold. Sasuke gritted his teeth and sent raw magic into his hand – the ice began to melt.

It was then that crystals crept around his neck. Breathing became difficult – became cold.

He heard Naruto's voice.

'What are you doing? He can't breath!'

Sasuke's vision nodded in and out, fading. Naruto was shouting? Noises were tuning out.

The pain increased. The shouting bored into his skull, but he couldn't understand it. His lungs became a solid ache. His skull pounded.

_What was that?_

All thoughts of pain were drowned out by the _magic_ he felt. How could magic be this _evil_, this _alien_, this _wrong_? Sasuke had never felt anything like this before.

What the hell was it?

He was shaking from the sheer power of it, sweat dripping down him in spite of the cold. Was it even still cold? He didn't know – darkness had taken over everything. His mind wanted to flee.

He blacked out.

xXx

Naruto saw ice tighten around Sasuke's neck. He tried to move his right hand. It had been frozen to the chain.

He glared daggers at the mask, but his eyes widened when he heard rasping breath from his right. His eyes shot to the side, then his head followed.

'What are you doing?' he shouted, his one free hand clenched. 'He can't breath!'

'You cannot get those bells.'

'Why are you doing this? _Nande_?' Damnit! He couldn't move! What the hell was happening with Sasuke? '_What are you?_'

'A tool,' came the emotionless reply. 'And I must fulfill a purpose.'

'Who? What? What's going on? Let Sasuke go!'

The mask tilted to the side. 'I also have someone I want to protect. I'm doing that now.'

'How? What are you doing? How are you protecting someone by hurting my . . . my . . . my friend?'

The stranger's voice turned sad, 'Please understand. I am doing this to save my precious person.' She . . . or he looked at Sasuke. 'I think you do understand.'

Sasuke's head lolled forward for a second, his lips were turning blue.

Naruto felt his stomach tense. 'Stop it!'

'He will free you and resist me. I cannot have that.'

Sasuke's breathing slowed.

Naruto looked down at the chain. He could see Sasuke's hand frozen in its attempt to save them. Blond hair fell over his eyes. When he looked up through the strands he saw the world strangely – it was a sharper, clearer, more fragile place.

Through gritted teeth he replied, 'I do _not_ understand. _I_ will stop you.' The world seemed to burn and he saw slanted eyes above a mouth pulled back in a grin, revealing sharp, enormous teeth. Whatever creature had appeared laughed.

Power flowed into every part of Naruto's body, flowed out of it and thrust itself into the world in aching intensity from the depths of him.

Naruto could not resist laughing with it.

xXx

(1) Big Pirate's boyfriend (who, she cannot help but let you al know – is wearing a smexy yaoi top :D while swigging elegantly on vodka – hehe)

:D

anyway . . . he suggested, or rather, attacked the keyboard and altered our opening line of chpt 8:

_**Chapter 8:**_

_Naruto fell into his arse._

Hehe – poor Sasuke

Naruto: hehe – 'I had to do it to save your life, Sasuke.'

Sasuke: O.o 'IM SEME, DOBE!'

Pirates: hehe

(2)

pirate's brother said: especially when it requires grabbing his ass – 'I'm healing him, I'm healing him.' :P

(3)

Haku's really thinking of dorito's, of course – no one's concentrating on this battle . . . it's all almost-smut and food so far

(4)

another sigh typo – for a moment – Sasuke was 'a clam now'- little pirate attempted to make some sort of chowder out of him and eat him'

little pirate: 'I've got an Uchiha clam. Mmmm')

(5)

thanks secretlygeeky from livejournal and wlkwos from fanfic

(6)

_his first very goooood friend – nudge nudge, wink wink_

yeessssh . . . Little pirate and big pirate hit the vodkaaaaa . . . blame the Flying Pink Peanut

-pirates shake their fists-

'rum, we want rum, hi-ho, argh me maties, we want rum!'

hope you enjoyed the chaappter!

We solemnly promise that the fight is over in beginning of next chapter we promise pinky promise

And we'll find out who kiba's shacked up with :P

hehe

anyway . . . REVIEW!!!!

Pwease!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last bit of Chapter 8: **_

_Sasuke's breathing slowed._

_Naruto looked down at the chain. He could see Sasuke's hand frozen in its attempt to save them. Blond hair fell over his eyes. When he looked up through the strands he saw the world strangely – it was a sharper, clearer, more fragile place._

_Through gritted teeth he replied, 'I do _not_ understand. _I_ will stop you.' The world seemed to burn and he saw slanted eyes above a mouth pulled back in a grin, revealing sharp, enormous teeth. Whatever creature had appeared laughed._

_Power flowed into every part of Naruto's body, flowed out of it and thrust itself into the world in aching intensity from the depths of him._

_Naruto could not resist laughing with it. _

**Chapter 9: Bandages and a midnight stranger . . . **

_They left the __inn five days later. A broken bathroom door, a cracked sink, torn curtains, one door off its hinge, three broken bar stools and half their clothing in and amongst the mess of bedding and cushions and plates which littered the floor were left behind in their wake. Hickies, carpet burns, bruises, cuts and scratches were felt with each movement. Hiro had rope burns around his wrists and wore a sometimes-disgruntled, sometimes-bemused look._

_They had been told by the innkeeper that they were not allowed back, as the noises had frightened off most of the customers._

_There was a short trip to th__e air harbour. They both slept like the dead, relaxed and prone to grinning. Passers-by were likely to think they were - _

FWAAAAAAHHHHH . . .

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

KA-DUNK.

He winced. That would probably split another mast. And hurt. The captain slid the book into his pouch, standing up as he did so. He finally had to admit to himself that he should start protecting his ship. The brats really were ripping it apart now.

But the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A wave of magic flew past him, swirled round him, and encompassed the entire airship. It drove into his skull – pure, alien _wrong_.

His head shot upwards. He had to forget the ship – now he had to concentrate on getting his crew off on the life-balloons. (1)

The silver-haired man had no doubt now – he had found _him._

xXx

The masked girl flew backwards in an explosion of steam.

There was no more ice in the mast, over the chain, or around Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had wanted it gone and, before he finished the thought, the gas it turned into was propelling the pirate through sail after sail until he grabbed onto a rope strong enough to withstand the force.

The blond boy's skin burned, but it didn't register as pain – nothing could. He couldn't pause on any sensation for long enough, on any thought for long enough for it to mean anything to him. He wanted to hurt. Nothing else mattered.

Naruto took one step forward, and as his other foot landed after a blur, his face ten centimetres from the pirate's. He leant back and brought a clawed hand round before the needle bastard could blink.

The pirate's body slammed into the mast, his limbs swinging back before he dropped – catching himself weakly on a sail.

The mask cracked under the pressure, the power of Naruto's fist. One side fell, revealing a wide dark eye, with blood trickling out of the corner of thin lips.

Whatever was right in front of Naruto was _clear_. His head moved and his eyes barely caught up – the world echoing around the edges of his vision. His mind focused on one thing at a time, but so rapidly that everything around him was swept in – and he could only think of what he registered afterward. Realisations shuddered in after his movement, but all he wanted to do was move.

_No._

_Heat._

Naruto burnt the needles into the priate's flesh the moment they were about to be thrown. They were dropped with a suppressed gasp. White-hot metal burned the wood it fell onto, hissing.

Naruto blinked. He had the stranger's arm against wood – in wood – buried painfully beneath his iron grip. He clenched his hand, feeling his nails splinter wood and make blood well out of the pirate's wrist.

When had he moved?

_No matter._

He wanted the bastard to feel pain.

He brought his other hand up and around the stranger's neck. In front of him the face grew pale, he squeezed harder. There was a tug on his wrist.

Annoyance flared into anger. He would burn it off.

'Naruto!'

Naruto wanted to hear him scream. Why wasn't he making a noise?

'_Naruto!_'

A sharp cry entered his ears, urgency in its voice. It had come from below. He looked down.

Attached to the mast. With magic.

Should he kill it?

The person looked up. Dark eyes.

Naruto breathed in. He smelt burning flesh.

He saw a look of agony and confusion in those eyes below him.

_Who is that?_

Naruto was shaking. Someone was in front of him. His eyes widened, blue creeping back into them. Someone was dying in front of him. He flung his arms back. Had he done that? His nails retracted.

Eyes shot down again.

_Sasuke._

He heard a body slump down in front of him. The pirate lay in a crumpled heap. Naruto stared. His skull throbbed.

A ragged breath was taken in by the pirate and immediately Naruto dropped down. Sasuke was leaning heavily against the broken mast.

_Sasuke._

The blond began to feel the heat of the chain around his own wrist. Part of his flesh was burnt black.

_What the hell?_

The blond's energy was leaving him.

Dark eyes scrutinised him for a moment.

He was going to black out, but he heard a whisper.

'What?' he asked.

'Bells,' the dark-haired boy before him murmured again.

Naruto looked up. It was a short way to the crow's nest. Sasuke cradled one arm and his features were drawn in pain.

'Can you jump?' the blond boy asked.

A nod was all that was needed.

He remembered landing on the highest point of the ship. His vision darkened the moment he had leapt. Sasuke's head rested on his shoulder. With the last of his energy he brought one hand up to the small brass bells. He was too exhausted to smile, but they were going to Kinsgora.

He leant into the body next to him – into the warmth so present – and his head lolled forward the moment he relaxed, losing himself in darkness.

xXx

Cries flew out over the steep slope of the mountain, dropping down sheer sides or propelling over the narrow, crescent plateau which held an entire city.

Sharp cliffs seemed to beat against buildings which rose out of stone, and jagged peaks held sway over the entrance to a deep hollow in the rock – Hathyr: an air harbour famous for its trade and – amongst those in the know – for its pirate dens.

A deckhand looked out – unable to see the world so far below because of the thick greyness that seeped into the streets themselves. He narrowed his eyes as a dark shadow appeared and clouds parted. An enormous shape broke through the mist.

His eyes widened and for a second he thought the ship itself made mist, but soon he saw the flames and knew it was smoke that billowed over the deck and down the sides of the vessel.

With a gust of wind, smoke cleared enough for him to read the ship's name. His jaw dropped and his eyes found a splash of white hair on the prow – hands raised, glowing, guiding the dirigible into the harbour.

Above the famous captain, only two masts still stood – and those half broken. Charred sails lay over the deck and fires still smouldered.

The deckhand stared. As the ship came closer, he saw that half of the deck was black and dotted with holes.

_I__cha Icha Paradise_ limped into port. News blazed through the city - no battle had ever reduced this ship to such a state. Had a war started?

xXx

Naruto woke up. He groaned. It seemed to be what he did when he woke up these days. Was it possible fore even his _eyelids_ to feel exhausted? Apparently it was. He felt a pleasant tugging on his wrist. As he thought about that part of his body, his wrist began to itch, then throb. He gathered all of his resolve and snapped his eyes open. They rolled to the side lazily. He saw boots, slightly charred. Now fingers touched his skin.

He made a _hmm_ noise.

_Sasuke._

'Finally awake, _baka_?'

'Hmmm . . . ?' He like this feeling of fingers.

An amused chuckle entered Naruto's ears and he woke up completely, trying to sit up. 'What did you call me?' His vision blacked over and he decided lying down was the better option.

'Nothing.'

'_Teme_.' The touch was gone. Why? He looked at his wrist – it was covered in fresh bandages. He raised narrow eyes to Sasuke. 'Did we get the bells?'

The smart-arse frowned down at him. 'Don't you remember?'

Naruto shook his head slowly. He carried on moving his head from side to side because it created such a weird feeling. Sasuke caught Naruto's jaw in one hand, his frown intensifying, 'We got the bells. Are you feeling all right?'

Naruto didn't move his face. Sasuke didn't move his hand.

'What happened to that noodle, um, I mean, needle . . . person?'

'Don't you remember . . . any of it?'

There was a knock at that door. Sasuke dropped his hand. As the stow-away turned, Naruto's expression showed disgruntlement. His cheeks were red.

'Can I come in?' came a soft voice.

A flicker of memory sparked in Naruto's brain. It was short-lived.

'Yes,' replied Sasuke. Naruto liked the way he said it. He started shaking his head again. Hehe – it was almost like dizziness.

This time a beautiful girl stopped its movement.

'Who are you?' the blond boy blurted out, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

The stranger shot a glance back at Sasuke, who shrugged. The girl turned back to Naruto.

_Why's Sasuke glaring at her?_

'I'm Haku.' After a moment's hesitation, she added, 'You fought me yesterday.'

Naruto remembered a flash of red and white.

'That… was you?' he asked as he sat up again. 'You almost killed me!' he clutched his side and was pushed down again.

The calm girl carried on tending to his wounds. Her face was sad. 'Yes. I am sorry.' She glanced at Naruto – at his frowning face. It was ridiculous. 'Don't worry. I will not . . . try to harm you now.'

The blond's frown didn't go away. He scratched the back of his head. 'Ano . . .' He grinned sheepishly. 'Are you a guy or a girl?'

Sasuke snorted and the corner of the pirate's mouth rose in a quick smile.

'_He_ is a guy. _Dobe_.' (2)

Naruto glared. 'I . . . can see that!' He sighed. Sasuke had obviously gotten the bells while he'd been stupidly unconscious. The world was cruel. 'So what happened?'

Haku opened his mouth but Sasuke cut him off. 'There was a fire. We had to stop, and the ship's been damaged. We're in Port Hathyr now for repairs.'

'How badly was the ship damaged?'

Sasuke stepped forward off the wall. 'It was quite a fire.' Naruto didn't notice his eyes lock onto Haku's.

Naruto's head rolled to the side.

xXx

Haku saw the boy fall asleep in front of him. 'He'll sleep until tomorrow at least. He heals very quickly. I hardly had to do anything.'

The noble approached and looked down at the sleeping blond. Haku glanced at Sasuke's wrist.

'I can't say the same for you. I healed it as much as I could, but you'll have a scar for the rest of your life.' He looked away. 'The healing would be easier without the chain still on.'

'I can't take it off.'

Haku's face darkened. _Kakashi._ 'Do you know how it happened? Has Naruto ever become like that before?'

'I've seen it once, but only slightly.'

Haku shuddered at the memory of Sasuke's charred skin. It seemed that being chained to this Naruto was dangerous. 'Did Naruto simply heat the metal?' he asked quietly.

Sasuke still watched the even breathing, making not a sound, but giving a small nod in reply.

xXx

The full moon cast defined shadows across the deck. Kakashi sat up, awake, his eye moving over the harbour. Loud voices and laughter came from the pubs, the inns and the streets which made up the harbour-front.

Over the din, Kakashi heard the barest footfall behind him. He turned.

'I got your signal.'

A large man had landed on the deck – Kakashi noticed that none of his guards had picked up on the arrival. He gave a tired sigh. Typical.

The man turned. 'If you're not going to tell me what's important enough for you to bother me, I'll return to my research, Kakashi.'

They both heard women's laughter coming from the streets.

Behind his mask, Kakashi grinned. 'Research, Jiraiya-sama?'

He got a scowl in reply. 'Be quick about it, pirate.'

Kakashi sat back and said slowly. 'I've found a boy.'

'Lucky you.'

'You'd be interested in him.'

'_I_ like girls.'

'He's on my ship.'

'And?'

Kakashi smiled. 'And he's chained to the heir to the Uchiren empire.'

'I thought you had nothing to do with the Uchiha's now.'

'This little one fell into my lap, along with the strange boy.'

'I'm involved with neither emperors nor pirate's now. I'm off-'

'Jiraiya,' Kakashi leant forward, 'he's the one you've been looking for for all these years.'

The old man's countenance changed in barely a second. His eyes swung into focus, hard. 'You're certain?'

The captain's visible eyebrow rose. 'Look at my ship.'

xXx

(1)

wooh – life balloons!

There was discussion as to what the life-boats would be on an air-ship, and finally (big-pirate's odd dream involving mad scrooge-like hermits being the decisive factor) they agreed that air-balloons were, of course, the most logical :)

(2)

'waly waly!'

big pirate's boyfriend just knocked over an entire bottle of vvvvvv cool vodka – it broke :( and spilled everywhere :(

spiritus mundi . . . what a week

xXx

all rright – we've been gooood and have written a next chapter very snappily . . . :)

be amazed!

And review!

Thank you to everyone who's given feedback so far! We love all of you!

Hope you enjoyed!

There's a rather beeeeg surprise next chappie - hehe


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last bit of chapter 9:**_

'_Jiraiya,' Kakashi leant forward, 'he's the one you've been looking for for all these years.'_

_The old man's countenance changed in barely a second. His eyes swung into focus, hard. 'You're certain?'_

_The captain's visible eyebrow rose. 'Look at my ship.'_

**Chapter 10: Shopping! New pirates!**

**- (Warning: may have spoilers of Shippudden) -**

Two hammocks (1) swung with the gentle rocking of the ship. Against the small, cracked pane of glass in the portal, mist swirled in the wind.

Every so often, a metallic clink could be heard – sometimes simply with the movement of the hammocks, at other times when the arm hanging over the cloth edge of the top bed twitched or was tugged down.

Eventually, with a muffled curse, Sasuke sat up and scowled. He pushed down a wave of pain that hit his wrist.

_Shit._

How was he supposed to sleep?

The stupid _dobe_ seemed to spend every night rolling over in one direction – while snoring and drooling – so that the chain got shorter by the hour.

After a moment in which he decided that an Uchiha _always _knows what to do Sasuke smirked, gripped the chain with his other hand and _yanked_ it up mercilessly.

The smirk vanished as he heard a punctuating snort and felt an even stronger tug against the chain.

_Stupid._

_Stupid bloody dobe._

Sasuke jumped over the side and was on the verge of kicking Naruto's hammock until it overturned yet again – but then he saw the bandages. And his face softened. His expression collapsed. Even though it was healed now, Naruto's arm had been burnt from shoulder to hand. Sasuke couldn't get the image of needles out of his head.

He sighed.

_Bloody dobe. _

He looked around, feeling a bit of a twit, and Naruto opened his eyes. The blond boy smiled and stretched like a cat.

'G'morning,' he said sleepily, his arms above his head.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Sometimes he didn't know what to make of this . . . blond. 'Come on, I'm going to speak to Kakashi.'

Still stretching, still distracting the hell out of the young Uchiha, Naruto frowned, 'Why do I have to come?'

Sasuke looked at him. He continued to look at him. Naruto raised his eyebrows in question. Sasuke frowned. And waited.

How stupid could one person get?

Sasuke watched realization dawn on Naruto's face. It was a peculiar experience.

'Ah, right, let's go then, _teme_!' Naruto jumped out the hammock in rumpled clothes which were still ripped and charred from the fight. The blond boy, however, was full of energy – running ahead through the door thoughtlessly and getting pulled back.

'I've got to put my boots on first,' Sasuke said peevishly.

Naruto stilled, his eyes shooting back to Sasuke and then to the boots, saying, 'ok,' in unusually rapid agreement.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. The morning was looking better.

xXx

'Remove the chain.'

Naruto was _sure_ that Kakashi was grinning under that mask.

Sasuke shook his fist again. 'Remove the chain!'

Kakashi waved his hand in front of his face. 'Good morning to you, too.'

Sasuke's back straightened dangerously. 'We completed your disastrous training, have won passage to Kinsgora yet again, and now you will remove this chain.'

The captain chuckled.

Naruto's stomach growled. He needed breakfast. Noodles . . .

'Sasuke-kun, why do you think your training is finished?'

Sasuke's face closed off. 'It is. According to me.'

The captain continued as if he hadn't spoken. 'Well . . . I _am_ the captain, and you two may still have to learn to live together. Each member of my crew is partnered and the two are accountable for each other's lives. You still have to prove to me that you're capable of doing that without being chained together. I think you could work _soo_ well together, and,' he grinned, running his fingers down his masked jaw, 'it's convenient.'

One of Sasuke's slender eyebrows rose. It twitched. Sasuke looked about to retort, but closed his mouth very uncharacteristically.

Maybe Sasuke was angry. Naruto was just hungry. Maybe Sasuke was hungry. Hope flared in Naruto.

'Now, today you two must go into port and buy new clothes for yourselves,' Kakashi said.

Naruto pulled on the chain, unwilling to let go of his happy idea, 'Come on Sasuke, breakfast!' he said enthusiastically.

Sasuke stood very still, looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi continued merrily, 'I can't have members of my crew dressed like that and you don't have any other clothes . . .'

Naruto's nostrils flared. 'It smells like sweet and sour noodles this morning, Sasuke.' Happiness danced in his blue eyes.

Leaning against the wall, Kiba grinned very widely and very toothily. 'Yeah, Sasu-kun. You came asking for your freedom and you get _pretty_ clothes and _yummy_ noodles. Off you go, you happy camper, you.'

Sasuke stalked out, Naruto in tow with his arms stretched above his head, shouting, 'Bansai! Yummy noodles!'

xXx

Well-tailored yellow cloth slid upwards to reveal a tanned abdomen, a defined chest, and slender, muscled arms. The blond boy's face was tense in concentration as he worked more knots loose and finally removed the garment all together with slow movements made by long fingers . . .

Sasuke leant back.

Naruto stood in front of him in only his undergarments. He slipped on an open white shirt. Or tried to, as it was still knotted, and stuck over his head. After much effort and after almost overbalancing, he pulled it down and straightened it after a fashion, then turned to the Uchiha for approval.

'Ok, should I buy this one, then?'

Sasuke put on a considering face. He scrutinised the new clothes. He ran his eyes up and down Naruto. 'Um . . . no. Try another,' he said.

'Sasuke! We've been doing this for three hours!'

'I know.' He crossed his arms. 'I'm not sure I think very highly of the clothes made here.' His face was deadpan.

'And we haven't even started on the pants yet.'

Sasuke stilled, looking thoughtful, 'Yes, this may take quite a while.'

'And _you _haven't tried anything!'

'I know.' Sasuke looked around for something to distract the boy. 'Try the orange one next.'

Naruto saw the violently orange, flowing shirt. 'Bansai!' he yelled, his eyes shining.

xXx

Two hours later, Sasuke announced that he'd get clothes for himself as well and Naruto thought that shopping was much more difficult than he'd imagined – it took a lot of thought and decision on Sasuke's part. And it annoyed him that Sasuke seemed far better at it than he was, as Sasuke was finished much quicker.

The last thing on Sasuke's list was boots. When he heard this, Naruto stood still. 'What? You mean want two pairs, _teme_?'

Sasuke smirked, arching an eyebrow and only replying after a moment. 'Yes, you always need more than one pair of boots.'

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and they carried on walking. Was he imagining it, or was Sasuke smirking even more? How was it possible? Was the _teme_ thinking of stealing his noodles?

xXx

'Let's go show the clothes to the dog-boy,' Naruto said as the chained cabin boys walked across onto the repaired deck. 'Kiba! Where are you! KIBA!'

The brown-haired pirate didn't respond, but they heard fast footfalls on the gangplank behind them and turned sharply. A slender young woman, (2) dressed in tight-fitting pants, heeled boots and a skin-tight leather corset, ran up to them almost breathlessly.

'You.' She flicked her glossy, short blue-black hair out of her eyes and impaled Naruto with a pupil-less stare. 'Where's Kiba?'

'Why?' Naruto asked, backing away somewhat from the intense lavender gaze and noticing a large, very sharp-looking dagger tucked into her belt.

'Quickly. This is of vital importance. Where is Kiba?' The girl gave a start when she glanced at Sasuke, as if not quite believing it. Her eyes followed the chain back to Naruto and her face broke into a hearty grin. But then she shook her head again.

'Why do you want to know?' Naruto asked – it looked as if the girl was _hunting_.

In seconds she had Naruto pinned against the wall, asking earnestly – 'Just tell me. _Is he on this ship_?'

Naruto nodded silently.

She grimaced. 'Shit! Now, for the last time, boy, _where_?' he noted that she was fingering her dagger.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who said, 'Probably in Kakashi's cabin.'

Her face fell. 'Oh no.' Her eyes widened.

Behind her, a tall woman with long wispy black hair and a skin-tight striped jacket which made her look as if she had bandages wrapped around her arms and upper body swept past.

Hearing the familiar click of heeled boots, the girl's face fell even further. She fell into step behind the woman, an, 'oh shit,' escaping her lips.

Naruto and Sasuke followed without even checking with each other first.

By the time they got into the room, Kakashi was sitting up in his bed and pulling on a shirt. He didn't appear to be in any hurry.

'Yo,' he said, leaning back in a mass of pillows and . . . messy brown hair?

Kiba sat up next to him, the blanket barely covering his stomach. He grinned insolently, saying, 'Kurenai!' His eyes then widened at the protruding stomach of the woman. 'Wow. You're even _more_ pregnant.'

Kurenai took a deep breath and her swirling red eyes struck the boy. Naruto knew he would be _scared_ if that were him. 'Charming,' she said with barely controlled civility. 'And tactful.' Her nostrils flared.

Behind the woman's back, the girl was making frantic 'be calm, be calming, she's heavily pregnant, you idiot!' gestures to Kiba. He was either blissfully unaware of them or just didn't understand.

'No, like _really_ pregnant,' Kiba replied, then asked, 'How can you walk?' He pointed, as if that would be helpful.

The girl sighed and hung her head, again holding the hilt of her dagger.

'And where the hell have you been for so long? Stupid dog brat!' the woman seemed about to strike out.

'Whoa. What's gotten into you?' Kiba obviously thought grinning would be helpful. It wasn't.

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes and made pregnant stomach gestures on herself.

'What's gotten into _me_? So _I'm_ the unreasonable one!? _Everyone_'s inconsiderate! Bloody inconsiderate!' She folded her arms above her stomach, her hands clenched. 'I have not had a _single_ drink in eight – _eight_ – months and in a dangerous port' – her voice became deceptively calm now, and Kiba actually began to wince – 'a very dangerous port. A port in which I could have done with more help getting out of, you decided that it was the _perfect_ time for you to get as drunk as a bloody _rat-bird_ in a brewery without windows, _fall off_ my ship and land, not in a gambling pit, but within drunken wandering distance of one, and then decide to start gambling with money you didn't have and end up arrested, escape the town guard and land up hundreds of miles away from _me_.' She stepped closer. 'So. Not only have I had to operate a fleet of ships while pregnant, but also without _a drop_ of alcohol, AND without my bloody first mate!' she glared pointedly at Kiba. 'Hey?! You fool! You drunkard!' She looked from him to Kakashi. 'You promiscuous _idiot_!' She had been gripping her sword hilt for some time, and now she drew out the weapon, pointed it at Kiba for a dangerous, and then stabbed it into the wall.

The woman then took a very deep breath and began to rub her temples. The sword – embedded at least a foot in the wood – still quivered.

Kakashi glanced from her to the boy in bed with him and said, 'So, Kurenai, haven't seen you in a while. Who's the father?'

The girl put one hand on the wall, still hanging her head. Naruto could hear her taking deep, calming breaths.

Kurenai's face became serious and her lips pursed before she answered, 'I'm almost certain' – Naruto noticed that the brunette in the captain's bed tensed – 'it's Asuma. Yes, that man. I will _kill_ Asuma when I find him. And I want strawberries.'

Kiba opened his mouth and began, 'But it's not strawberry seas-' At last he noticed the black-haired girl's very clear death signals – fingers slashed across her throat while frantically shaking her head. He closed his mouth.

A second later, Kakashi put his arm behind the pillows and brought out a punnet of fresh strawberries, thus earning the respect of everyone in the room and of Kurenai's entire crew for years to follow.

The woman stared at them, dumbfounded for a second. She stepped closer, eyeing out the juicy red berries. Then her face fell again. 'I want mint, too!' she said almost plaintively.

Kakashi reached his arm above his head. Everyone in the cabin followed its movement in rapt fascination. The captain pulled on a bell above the bed, 'Mookie, mint please.'

A second later, Kakashi reached under his bed and brought out a little basket of just-picked mint. The basket had a bow, saying 'Welcome Captain Kurenai' on the side.

That was how Kakashi earned the _awe_ of the members of Kurenai's ship for decades to follow.

xXx

A few minutes later things were a little calmer. Kurenai had eaten her strawberries, and was nibbling on a mint leaf with a satisfied expression on her face. Kiba was fully dressed. The captain was fully dressed. Naruto and Sasuke, still holding their shopping bags, decided to leave.

The Uchiha turned and looked at the girl, asking, 'Speak to you later, Hinata?'

She gave the barest of nods before turning back to her hushed conversation with Captain Hatake. 'How much? How much, Kakashi, for you just to live on the ship? Just for a month. _Please_?'

xXx

Sasuke listened to the _dobe_'s breathing become regular. As quietly as he could, he slipped out of his hammock and landed on the wooden floor, and slipped out of the door.

Hinata stood leaning against a wall with her arms and her ankles crossed. 'Where can we talk?' she asked.

Sasuke looked at the chain and closed the door to his cabin, saying 'here.'

Hinata's face spoke into a sudden grin. 'Is that some kinky new royal thing?'

The heir to the Uchiren empire scowled. 'I have no control over this matter. Ask the captain for a full explanation.' He flicked his hair out of his face and looked at the girl warily. 'I barely recognised you, cousin.'

'I barely recognise myself. I thank Kurenai and Kiba for that.'

'Your father has been looking for you for almost a year.'

She snorted derisively, 'Probably not too hard, Sasuke, you know that.' She came up to him, talking more softly. 'You, on the other hand, will be looked for in _earnest_.'

He inclined his head. 'With respect, there are circumstances of which you are currently unaware. I have compelling reasons for not remaining there. I ask you not to expose my position.'

Hinata looked sidelong at him for a moment. One of her eye-brows arched. '_Formal language_, Sasu-chan?' She grinned and slapped him on the arse. 'Chill,' she said through a laugh. 'Geez. We're not in the palace here, haven't you noticed?' Her grin widened – 'It's great when you figure that one out. Definitely do before you go back, Sasuke.'

He looked at her retreating back, at her unfamiliarly confident strides, she lifted a hand, not looking back, 'I won't open my mouth, and I trust you'll do the same. Have a good night.'

xXx

Sasuke opened his door again. He looked at Naruto and considered the prospect of another sleepless night. He stood still for a moment, and then moved very slowly – crawling into the blond boy's hammock, settling next to him with as little disturbance as he could manage, looking at Naruto's profile.

After a moment his body relaxed and fit comfortably against the sleeping warmth. Naruto was shifting in his sleep as usual, and Sasuke brought an arm over, stilling the blond boy's movements. He closed his eyes, rubbed his face gently in the blond hair, and was aware of nothing else until late the next morning.

xXx

(1) both alike in dignity, in fair hathyr, where we (ye olde fluffe pirates) lay our scene . . .

(2) see wlkwos, we do have female characters – ten chapters in! the men _don't_ retreat into corners and bud !

Sorry! We've been too busy to include all zee foot notes (though one or two of you would apparently be pleased at this fact )

There's a lot on our plates at moment, and we'd rather get the chapters out . . .

Thanks to all the reviewers :D

Review !!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

The fluff pirates:

Hey guys – woot! An update!

My god – we know it's been a while, but stuff and things have been a bitch

But little pirate has finished exams and big pirate has to – and she has no more work – godly holidays :)

And little pirate has branched out into the realms of the zee 'arry potter fanfic land of wunder – take a look at her fic – oh the drama, oh the intrigue, oh the yaoi!

Hope you like this chapter : D

_**xXx**_

_**Last bit of chapter 10:**_

_After a moment his body relaxed and fit comfortably against the sleeping warmth. Naruto was shifting in his sleep as usual, and Sasuke brought an arm over, stilling the blond boy's movements. He closed his eyes, rubbed his face gently in the blond hair, and was aware of nothing else until late the next morning._

**Chapter 11: Naruto meets an old friend – Kakashi makes a new friend ! **

Naruto was dreaming. He had to be dreaming, he reasoned, because he lay in a gigantic, a colossal, oh-so-comfy bed. When he stretched his hands and arms out as far as possible, he couldn't touch the top, bottom or the sides of it. And it was soft. And it was warm. And it smelt wonderful for some unknown reason.

Yeah, he knew he was actually in a hammock, but this was nice for the moment.

Hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness – in that wonderful in between place where you know you're dreaming – he was glad he wasn't having the usual dream of being on an uncomfortable bed roll at the bottom of a very small ship rocking nauseously in the wind. He wondered what the difference was.

The blond boy finally woke up and opened his eyes. Sasuke wasn't in the hammock above – it hung loosely. Naruto frowned.

He felt . . . warm. And peculiarly comfortable . . .

Two seconds later, still frowning, he realised someone lay next to him.

_How odd._

He didn't move for about ten minutes. It _was_ nice. He had to admit that. And he knew who it had to be.

He frowned again.

Slowly, he dared to move his head to look.

Sasuke's face was very . . . close. The other boy's features were relaxed. His usually perfect hair was messy. Without the disdainful scowl he looked a lot younger than he usually did. A small smile appeared on his face and Sasuke made a sort of sleepy, contented 'hmph' noise.

Naruto's cheeks turned bright scarlet. He looked again. Sasuke was _so_ cute.

Sasuke's grip around Naruto's chest tightened momentarily. Naruto decided he didn't have anywhere he needed to go for the moment. He sighed – quietly – and his face broke into a huge grin as he snuggled closer to the dark-haired boy.(1)

Naruto wasn't sure of the time that passed, but it was . . . later . . . when he noticed Sasuke's breathing changing.

_Is he waking up? Shit! What to do?_

xXx

Sasuke snuggled closer to the warmth and breathed it in. It was in his arms and it was _wonderful_. His entire body was calm and sinking in – sleep was sooo good.

He frowned and opened his eyes blearily.

Sasuke opened his eyes blearily and just saw blond hair. He was suddenly very glad that that Naruto was still asleep. All the bravery he'd felt the night before seemed to have evaporated somewhere between his eyes being closed and his eyes being opened.

Thanking every minute of stealth training he'd ever experienced, the Uchiha crept out of the hammock. It was odd for him to sleep late. Why hadn't he woken earlier?

He looked down.

_Oh, right, that's why._

Naruto rolled over to where Sasuke had been lying, curling up into the warmth that still had to be there.

The Uchiha stared. His dark eyes stayed on the sleeping blond as Sasuke scratched the back of his head, wondering what to do. He half turned, wanting to go, and he wished that he had nothing to do with anything royal whatsoever, certainly not _his _family, but he knew that a) he was still the _bloody_ heir to the _bloody_ empire and b) he couldn't even leave the room without a certain boy. He sat down on a crate. (2)

'Not kicking me awake this morning?' Naruto asked casually. _No_, he asked it insolently. Then he turned over and grinned. 'Good morning.'

'Smart ass. Get up.'

xXx

Around lunch time, Sasuke shifted in his seat, trying to ensure that as little as possible of his new clothing and _god forbid _his skin, touched the seat. Smells of something anciently greasy and possibly rancid wafted into his delicately creased nose.

Hinata gave a hearty laugh. 'Sasuke? Could you be sulking?'

The heir to the Uchiren Empire _scowled_. He was not sulking. He was merely dwelling on the conversation of more than half an hour ago.

_When Naruto was really interested in what he was talking about, his face became alive. The shape of his mouth, his wide grin, changed from second to second, from word to word. Not to mention his eyes, which were always particularly animated._

_Sasuke stared, this boy was mesmerizing._

_Naruto's eyes became round, the light blue they turned when he was expectant, and the blond boy looked at him in question._

_Sasuke almost smiled. Then he realized the face had stopped moving and the look had become a small frown. He shook his head, 'Sorry, what?'_

_'So? We're going?'_

_'Going where?'_

_'Teme! I've just told you!'_

_'Where, baka?'_

_'The Pig's Tail Ramen Shoppe!'_

_Sasuke stiffened. They'd passed it the day before. He shuddered. 'Ah. That place.'_

_Naruto jingled the chain, saying, 'Let's go!'_

_'No.'_

_Naruto turned and stared at Sasuke, 'We are going.'_

_A dark eyebrow rose, 'I don't want to.'_

_The blond walked up to him, fists clenched. 'Do you me to sling you over my shoulder and carry you all the way there?'_

_Sasuke paused – considering this, but decided against such a course of action. 'No. No, I don't.' His dignity had won out in the end._

So there he found himself glaring at the blond-haired boy – whose head was half buried in his _third_ ramen bowl. The boy could eat _fast_.

The girl chuckled. 'You are sulking.'

'Yeah, he is,' said Kiba, his mouth full, his lop-sided grin still present.

As the girl turned back to her food, Sasuke noticed one of the few things he still recognised in her. She sat elegantly, her posture perfect and her eating, if not as polished as it was before, still impeccable. So some of her did remain. Other than that, he did not recognise the girl next to him.

The Hinata he knew stuttered and sighed quietly more than she spoke and retreated in silence more than she did anything at all. Her talking back was unimaginable, let alone her passing snarky comments about him.

His eyebrow twitched. He was glad for her, but did she have to take it quite that far? The slap on the arse, certainly, was _too_ far. Dignity should not be abandoned that easily.

Someone ordered ramen in the shop and Naruto's attention was actually drawn away from his food. In fact, he whipped his head round at lightning speed.

'Iruka!'

The brown-haired stranger with a scar across his nose and cheeks turned in confusion. 'Naruto?'

Sasuke bristled. This _man_ knew Naruto.

The blond boy jumped up and ran over to Iruka, almost knocking him over in a tackle, oh no, a hug. Sasuke, distracted for a second, was pulled off his bar stool by the chain.

'Dobe!' The Uchiha got up and hastily checked his clothing. 'Watch where you're going!'

Naruto shrugged sheepishly and then brightened. 'Sasuke! It's Iruka! I found him!'

'_You _found noodles. This _man_ found you.' Sasuke inclined his head stiffly and Iruka gave a hesitant smile, which faded quickly in the face of Sasuke's glare.

Naruto, blissfully unaware of all of this, carried on loudly, 'Come sit with us! Haven't seen you in years! Where have you been? What've you been doing?!'

Iruka chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. 'Hello to you too, Naruto-kun. Who would have thought I'd find you in a noodle place?'

Sasuke snorted.

Iruka sat down and even before he ordered food, or could answer the questions, Naruto was off again, 'I'm a pirate now! On a ship and everything! It's called-' Sasuke kicked him violently.

'Baka! You're not supposed to shout that out. Baka!'

Iruka chuckled. 'You still haven't learned, Naruto, nor changed for that matter.'

'First,' Naruto carried on slightly more quietly, 'I was on an Imperial navy vessel, called the _Goat's Feather_ – I was a cabin-boy, but then-' Sasuke kicked him again, and Iruka laughed.

'And then,' the blond carried on in a whisper, his eyes alive, 'I got onto a pirate ship and now,' his face froze in realisation, 'I'm . . . still a cabin boy.'

Sasuke hid a smile.

Iruka kept his face neutral. The Uchiha had to admire him for that.

'A pirate ship, well done,' Iruka managed.

And Naruto was back to normal. 'Yeah! Pirates everywhere!' And the blond was kicked again – his voice had jumped up to the usual level too. 'It's really famous, the ship's called _Icha Icha_-' Iruka's face froze '- _Paradise_,' Naruto finished.

Iruka's face deadpanned. 'That ship? Captain Hatake's ship?'

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Sasuke almost laughed at the motherly protectiveness practically _oozing_ out of the brunette.

'What is this Captain like, Naruto?'

'Really really friendly. He always says I need to relax, in the sauna, with him. But Sasuke always says it's a bad plan.'

Iruka's head whipped round to the Uchiha, 'You're Sasuke, right?' There was a clink and the man's eyes found the chain with frightening rapidity. 'What's . . . that, pray tell?'

Sasuke was on the dangerous end of motherliness. 'It's a chain,' he said with a straight face.

Iruka stared.

'Bits of metal,' Sasuke continued, 'linked together.' Sasuke demonstrated with his fingers. People should get over it already.

Iruka glared.

Sasuke glared with equal intensity.

The brunette turned to the blond, 'Will you take me to this _ship_, Naru-kun. I must _talk_ to this captain.'

'Sure!' Naruto exclaimed. 'I'll show the whole thing, Iruka-sensei! It's sooo cool! Yosh!'

Sasuke realised that the blond boy must live in a shiny, happy place.

xXx

'So what have you been doing?'

As they walked down the bustling street, Naruto managed to speak above all of the noise, as usual. Iruka replied with his gaze swinging between Naruto and the chain.

'I've been a quartermaster, but my ship was attacked two weeks ago, leaving us here in the harbour for repairs-'

But the blond boy cut him off, saying, 'One minute! Noodles!' and stuck his head into a suspicious-smelling stall.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Iruka murmured, 'I swear the boy thinks of nothing else . . .' Sasuke noticed him look over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. 'Have you felt someone following us?'

Sasuke nodded. 'Since the shop.'

'Yo!' Kakashi appeared out of _nowhere_ and looked Iruka up and down. 'I need a quartermaster,' he said lazily, 'do you know where I could find one?'

Sasuke almost groaned.

Iruka's cheeks turned slightly pink just before Naruto swung round and said, 'Kakashi!'

Iruka's eyes narrowed to slits. 'You're Captain Hatake?'

'Kakashi to you.' Then he winked. Or blinked. No one was really sure.

The browned-haired man shot another protective glance at Naruto and said, 'I need to discuss something with you. In private.'

'Come by cabin any time.'

Sasuke shook his head and covered his eyes.

xXx

They left for the next port with Iruka still on board. Naruto was confused, but very happy. Who would have thought that the man he looked up to, the man who had instilled in him his dream of becoming a pirate, would be flying a ship with him. Oh happy days.

And he got on _so well _with the Captain.

Three days into the journey, they were all on deck. Naruto was peeling potatoes, as was Sasuke. The blond boy was upset that this was the only thing so far that he was better at than the stow-away. Kakashi was reading, and Iruka was checking supply lists.

Mookie, inside the kitchen, turned the radio up.

The sounds of static came onto the deck through the sliding door, and then a voice began:

'Grand Prince Uchiha Sasuke, recently declared the Heir to the Empire, has vanished without a trace. Any help regarding information which leads to his Royal Majesty's discovery or capture or capture of his Royal Majesty's capturer's will be handsomely rewarded.' (3)

For some reason, Sasuke and Kakashi shared a glance. And Kakashi had started paying attention when he heard about the reward.

Sasuke turned the page of a newspaper – hey wasn't he supposed to be peeling potatoes too? – and said dryly, 'Not _that _handsomely, trust me.'

Naruto hoped the Captain wouldn't start looking for the royal prat, as Sasuke needed to get to Kinsgora as quickly as possible, for some reason.

'He has been seen going south,' the voice over the radio continued, 'possibly towards Kinsgora.'

Hey, they were going that way, maybe he and Sasuke could find him!

'The Grand Prince and Heir of our great Uchiren Empire has black hair and dark eyes, as befits his status and pure blood.' Kakashi chuckled. 'He is tall and slender and is sixteen years old. All information is to be taken to the nearest Imperial Guard House.'

Naruto looked around at the people on deck. No one fit that description. He looked at Sasuke. Dark eyes . . . Dark eyes and hair . . . ? That strange accent . . . ? A nice accent.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. _Could Sasuke be a minor lord?_

_xXx_

(1) Thing's were a lot simpler when one of them was unconscious.

(2) we hereby dub this crate Fred. He is a handy crate. And he's had an Uchiha arse sit on him. Therefore he is a happy crate. He will no doubt appear in the story again when arses need to rest. If any crates have appeared so far, they were also, no doubt, Fred.

(3) say this three time fast – Little Pirate grins maniacally.

Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Boot boot, hope you like this one.

Yay! 100 reviews!

We feel loved. Don't stop! It fuels us! It fuels our creative brain piratey-ness and mush and fluffiness!

xXx

_Last bit of Chapter 11:_

_Naruto looked around at the people on deck. No one fit that description. He looked at Sasuke. Dark eyes . . . Dark eyes and hair . . . ? That strange accent . . . ? A nice accent._

_Naruto cocked his head to the side. _Could Sasuke be a minor lord?

**Chapter 12: **

In the hammock, an hour or two before sunrise, Naruto yanked his arm to the side. Then Sasuke did the same. Whenever one pulled, the other's arm went along – very closely.

'Argh!' Naruto exclaimed eventually. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's chest, holding the black-haired boy's wrists firmly enough for him not to be able to move them, and awkwardly moved his other arm over Sasuke's head –over dark, silky hair - so that he could restrict Sasuke's movements even more.

'We. Need. To. _Sleep,_' the blond tried eventually, speaking into his ear. Sasuke tensed and tried to move. Naruto used this – he had to admit to himself – as an excuse to hold him tighter and clamp his leg over Sasuke too. He grinned. He didn't know why Sasuke was being all funny about it because he knew Naruto was awake now. What difference did it make?

'I'm tired. Keep still.'

After a while, Naruto loosened his grip and his breathing evened out. Only then did Sasuke snuggle closer, listening to the usually sounds of footsteps on deck, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

xXx

'What's that smirk for?' Iruka asked sleepily in the captain's cabin.

Kakashi's smirk widened into a grin as Iruka nuzzled into his chest. 'Sasuke and Naruto aren't moving fast enough, so I shortened their chain. I wonder how that's going.'

'What? Did they let you?'

'I don't have to be near the chain to shorten it.' Kakashi heard Iruka chuckle.

xXx

Sasuke was pissed off. Again.

_That captain_.

He didn't yet know how Kakashi had done it, but he _would_ find out. Then he would feel the Uchiha's rage. Sasuke sat up. He missed the warmth of arms around him, and rubbed his face with his hands, which of course woke Naruto up, because his hand came too.

_Oh shit_. Now it would be awkward again. _Bloody Hatake Kakashi_.

But Naruto just smiled and stretched. And Sasuke fell onto him, because having his arm whipped from his face and back above his head unbalanced him. His head hit Naruto's.

'Ow! _Baka_!'

'G'morning, _teme_.'

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He did not know how to deal with a situation like this. He pushed on Naruto's chest to sit upright again and said, 'Let's go onto deck.'

They found the captain enjoying coffee, croissants and sliced fruit with Iruka. The Uchiha's scowl deepened and he waved his wrist – and therefore Naruto's too - at the captain.

'What is this? It happened last night. I take it _you_ did it.' Sasuke caught Iruka's grin into his coffee mug.

Naruto greeted them through the croissant already in his mouth, waved with his unchained hand and found a crate ((1) fred! – another star appearance) to sit on – Sasuke had no choice but to follow suit.

Sasuke thought he'd at least get some help on this matter from Iruka, who hadn't liked the chain idea from the beginning. 'What are your thoughts on this?' he asked the brunette pointedly.

Iruka turned to Kakashi and clasped his hands together with a slight smile. 'Well, what's the chain for, Kakashi?'

'Didn't you speak about that earlier?' Naruto asked.

Of all things, Iruka blushed slightly. 'We haven't gotten round to it.' Kakashi seemed to have chilled the man out.

'Our discussion was quite . . . lengthy,' Kakashi said. 'And to answer your question, Iruka, it's a very necessary training device.'

'Ah.'

Silence. Except for the munching of Naruto's much-loved, third croissant.

'How?' Sasuke asked.

The captain's response was cut off when a little brown-haired boy with a long scarf round his neck shouted down from the crow's nest, 'Hot springs ahoy!'

Kakashi perked up, 'Ah, here are the hot springs.' ((2)k – master at changing the subject)

Naruto's head shot up with a wide grin and he yelled, 'Banzai!' shooting both arms up into the air in fists.

The Uchiha's wrist hung limply, almost disdainfully, centimetres below Naruto's. The _baka_ had almost yanked his arm out of its socket.

Too late, Sasuke realised the captain had caught the expression on his face. In no time at all, Kakashi was saying to the blond, 'And maybe we can get some ramen after that.'

'Banzai!'

Sasuke's arm bounced up and down with each new, brilliant, suggestion on the part of the captain. The Uchiha could feel his dignity oozing out of him. The man would _pay._

_Painfully._

'And Haku's healed, so he can come too.'

'Banzai!'

'And then we'll get back for _even more _training,' Kakashi said with false delight.

'Banzai!'

_Very painfully_.

xXx

The receptionist handed towels out to the Captain, Iruka, a grinning blond, a sulking black-haired boy and a brunette with red triangles on his cheeks who gave her a cheeky, but not unwelcome, grin. When she got to the last in line she hesitated.

'Oh no, dear, you have to go in with them.' She motioned to the door through which Hinata and Kurenai had disappeared.

Naruto's laughter exploded in the quiet, dignified entrance-hall. 'He's a guy!'

The receptionist took another look.

The elegant beauty in front of her looked up and said simply, 'I haven't any breasts, madam.'

She stared. And looked down. Her cheeks went red and she handed Haku a towel.

xXx

Naruto heard Hinata's voice carry over the bamboo wall dividing the two baths. 'Kiba, do you want me to come over there to smack you?'

'Oh? Where?'

She groaned.

Naruto was confused. Kiba had just called him Naru-chan, and had offered him a second towel, because he said he needed one. Why was that? Naruto looked to Sasuke for an answer, but the black-haired boy was fuming even more for some reason.

Why was Kiba so amused by everything at the moment? Especially by Sasuke's expression.

But his thoughts were distracted by loud, indignant protests and squeals from over the wall. To his surprise, an old, white-haired man flew over the bamboo and landed in the bushes next to the bath.

'Pervert!' Kurenai yelled.

The man got up and made some notes in a booklet, chuckling to himself. Hot-springs were weird, Naruto decided, not at all as Kakashi had described.

xXx

His Royal Majesty, Uchiha Sasuke, was brooding. Specially, he was plotting the demise of a growing number of people. At the top of the list was a certain white-haired captain. Followed by that dog boy, Kiba. Flirting just because he was bored. Thank the lord Naruto did not know what flirting was when is sat on him and tried to crawl up his nose.

They had all gone back to Kurenai's ship to plan the next stage of the voyage.

As they entered her cabin, Naruto said to Kiba, 'You've been spending a lot less time on our ship. Why's that?'

Sasuke looked from Kakashi to Iruka and back to Naruto. Kiba grinned. And then the dog-boy froze – his head swung toward the door through which they'd just entered. His eyes narrowed.

Hinata began asking, 'What's-?'

But Kiba was already half-way through the window as the door opened and a massively tall pirate walked in with cigarette hanging out of his grinning mouth.

'Hello Kuren-' he began, his voice trailing off as his eyes settled on her protruding stomach, 'ai . . .'

Hinata wore a fond expression as she saw Kiba's foot disappear. She cocked her head to the side and murmured, 'Aw, I remember Kiba climbing out of my window in a panic.' She frowned, 'But then I chased him out of my window. Hehe.' She chuckled.

Kurenai had been in a good mood the entire day. Now one eyebrow arched. 'Asuma,' the woman said very slowly and very quietly.

Sasuke could guess that a tirade was about to follow, but his attention was diverted by to the person who followed Asuma in. Sloppily dressed, his dark hair messily pulled back into pony-tail, and obviously acting as a pirate, was First Lieutenant Nara Shikamaru. Sasuke frowned. How the _hell_ had he gotten here?

And to top it off, Hinata gave Shikamaru a casual wave and a smile.

Sasuke knew he couldn't hide before being seen – he was chained to the _baka_ after all. He looked down and sighed.

'And WHERE have you been?' Kurenai began.

'Um . . .' Asuma stared.

'For the last EIGHT months? MORE THAN EIGHT!'

'Um . . .'

'No alcohol!'

'Eh . . .'

'When I was vomiting EVERY MORNING! And EVERYWHERE!'

Asuma seemed to give up on responding.

'I had cravings. Insatiable cravings! For odd fruit! And you were not there to get them for me!' She was sniffling, on the verge of tears.

Sasuke could feel Shikamaru's eyes on him.

Asuma took a breath and opened his mouth, 'So you're pregnant, then?'

'IS THAT SO DIFFICULT FOR MEN TO UNDERSTAND?!'

Shikamaru backed out the room with his palms raised. Sasuke was certain the First Lieutenant had to have seen him. Shikamaru didn't miss much at all – which was why Sasuke's father had given him such a high rank in the Uchiren Army at such a young age. And yet here he was associating with Captain Sarutobi Asuma – someone almost as infamous as Kakashi and someone he clearly should have arrested by now. Also someone who was stuttering in fear in front of his pregnant . . . woman.

xXx

Sasuke stood in the corridor just outside his cabin wearing a long-suffering expression. Hinata strode past, her eyes wondering to the chain going under the closed door, then turned and said, 'So Kakashi lengthened it again, did he?'

Sasuke gave a _look_.

She just grinned. 'What's going on?'

'Iruka's giving Naruto a little heart to heart.'

Hinata snorted. 'Good. I heard Kiba's attempts in the hot springs, and that poor blond boy definitely needs a heart to heart. He's as thick as two short planks in that department.'

'Tell me about it,' Sasuke said. Then he sobered. 'What the hell is Nara Shikamaru doing with Captain Asuma?'

The girl sighed and said, 'I suppose you'll find out anyway. Shikamaru's friends with him.'

The Uchiha frowned again.

'Ever wondered where he disappeared to for months on end?'

'Well, yes,' Sasuke replied. 'We looked into it, couldn't find anything and he said he was doing research.'

Hinata snorted. 'He's such a lazy ass. He says he finds a pirate's life more 'restful' than running your father's army.'

'Restful?'

'Go figure. A pirate who just asses around on deck watching cloud formations.'

Sasuke frowned yet again. 'But that's all he does at the palace.'

Hinata rolled her eyes, and moved closer to the door.

'What are you doing?'

Hinata's ear was already against the wood. 'Listening, what does it look like?'

Kiba appeared at the end of the corridor and wasted no time approaching, 'Oh oh – what's this? What's happening?' he looked at the chain. 'I'm guessing Naruto's in there.'

'Ten points to dog-boy,' the Uchiha said dryly.

Kiba's ear was also glued to the door now. At exactly the same moment, they both snickered.

Sasuke decided to keep a dignified distance from the entire affaire.

'I knew this would be fun.' Sasuke spun round at the sound of Kakashi's voice. 'What have I missed?' theCaptain asked.

Kiba grinned widely with his fingers to his lips, 'Shh, the best part's coming up, I'm sure of it.' He waved the Captain over.

Sasuke glared disdainfully.

The three idiots attached to the cabin door exchanged glances, snorted, and then burst out laughing.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. By the time he got his ear to the door, it was being opened. The four of them were against the opposite wall, leaning casually, when a wide-eyed Naruto and a furiously blushing Iruka stepped out.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. 'What are you all doing here?'

'It's supper time,' the Captain said glibly.

'Banzai!'

xXx

Kotetsu, one of Kakashi's crew, watched a small boy with a long scarf and messy brown hair run to the prow, mildly interested as to when the child had joined the crew. Kotetsu squinted into the mist, almost seeing something, but then dismissed it with a shake of his head.

He turned away to head to the galley, but heard a bang. He whipped round just in time to see a cannon ball materialise in the white cloud and hit the boy square in the stomach, propelling him overboard and down into a sightless abyss.

A little girl, called Moegi, if he remembered correctly, shouted, 'Konohama - - ruuuuuu!' Then the girl's eyes widened as she made out the looming shape of a pirate galleon to starboard. She ran to the bell, pulling it hard, yelling, 'Pirates!' which wasn't an odd thing to yell on this ship, but then she screamed, 'We're being attacked!'

Kakashi's famous crew sprang into action.

xXx

We apologise to any Konohmaru fans out there, but we think this was a fitting (and fittingly brief) appearance and disappearance of the annoying little bastard . . .

:D

fluff pirates cackle evilly

and again

death to fillers, they chant


	13. Chapter 13

Lo to everyone and sundry!

Yet again, sorry for the wait – this time we actually have a good excuse. The Fluff Pirates have been abroad – journeying to distant lands… (Big Pirates still is… –Little Pirate sniffles-) We were ambushed often by baguette-wielding French people…

These people we speak of eat snails! Can you understand?!

-Little Pirate stares in horror at shiny, slimy green mass-

-Big Pirate looks up innocently with mouth full of aforementioned slimy, shiny green mass- 'Quoi?' she asks

-Little Pirate makes gagging noises-

Thanks to Big Pirate's translation skills, we didn't starve and didn't get lost too often. We did undergo the torture of having Bonnie Tyler's 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' stuck in our heads, as it plays surprisingly often all over rural France.

Anyway, the excuse: there are –shock- NO INTERNET CAFES in Burgandy! Little Pirate almost rolled over and died. Big Pirates just found lots of crème de cassis and cointreau…

Anyway – half the Pirate duo is back in the blessed land of the world wide web. Its sooo homely…

xXx

_Last bit of Chapter 12:_

_Then the girl's eyes widened as she made out the looming shape of a pirate galleon to starboard. She ran to the bell, pulling it hard, yelling, 'Pirates!' which wasn't an odd thing to yell on this ship, but then she screamed, 'We're being attacked!'_

_Kakashi's famous crew sprang into action._

**Chapter 13:**

Sasuke slumped down on the bench in the galley and watched in sleepy disbelief as Naruto polished off a bowl of noodles.

'Thanks Mookie!' the blond shouted into the kitchen.

Sasuke was by now used to the occasional midnight escapade to the galley to get Mookie to prepare noodles. The chef was always satisfyingly willing to prepare noodles after Naruto's last fight. The chef was always awake. Sasuke suspected he did not sleep.

Naruto gave Sasuke a full, bloated and happy look and said, 'Let's go back to sleep, Sasuke!'

The chain was short again. Kakashi always shortened it at night. He hoped Naruto now realised why the chain had been put on in the first place – teamwork in _every_ aspect of life.

A deep crack sounded in the night.

Sasuke sat bolt upright, wide awake. What was that?

Mookie already had a cleaver in each hand.

'We'll check the deck.' Sasuke said to the chef.

'And I'll guard the galley, yar.'

Naruto gave the man an earnest look as he slid open the shutters onto the deck, saying solemnly, 'Protect it well.'

_And guard the noodles with your life, _Sasuke added Naruto's oh-so-visible thoughts.

The Uchiha checked for magic, alert.

Not to the right. Nothing to the left. Behind? No. Nothing in front of the crates.(1)

'All right, let's see what's happening.'

Before he could step, he had barely a second's warning – no sound, just a pressure dropping down behind him – before he felt breath on his neck. He spun and blocked a dagger with the metal cuff that was attached to the chain. His eyebrow twitched when he saw the chain had lengthened.

Well, at least the bloody captain was up.

His other hand was already on the hilt of his sword. He drew it out violently, winding the strange pirate in front of him. The pirate took a step back and Naruto pulled the chain taut – the metal whipped his feet out from under him and he hit his head against the edge of a crate.

They glanced at each other and Naruto drew his sword.

A tanned hand gripped the hilt tightly, the muscles of his arm tensing for a moment as the blond took a deep breath.

His blue eyes were expectant, excited even, and managed to distract Sasuke from looking him up and down again – the bare chest and orange with cute little green frogs and hearts. (2) The boy had _no_ taste, but he could make anything look good. Of that Sasuke was certain.

The Uchiha gave his head a small shake. Focus.

His dark eyes immediately shot to the side and he pulled the chain, grabbing Naruto's arm as soon as he was close enough and moving both of them against the wooden wall of the kitchens. Before Naruto's back could bounce off the wall, Sasuke pushed him back with a hand on his chest.

A dagger flew past their faces, almost grazing Naruto's nose.

He turned wide blue eyes onto Sasuke, whispering, 'Holy shit.'

Naruto looked left and right as he said, 'The chain's about four meters long now. That should be enough, right?'

A split second later Sasuke heard the noises – near silent steps. The Uchiha nodded.

The blond and the black-haired boy launched themselves off the deck – flying straight up (3), swords drawn, to spin round and grab the railing above with their free hands.

In time, they flipped their legs above their heads and cart-wheeled onto the upper deck. One foot, then the other, landed lightly and softly and their swords struck those of the opposing duo.

For a moment all four froze. They jumped back from each other with slight frowns and to the clinking of chains.

The Uchiha's brows drew together. _The Demon Brothers_. Pirates exiled from the Mist Region. Both had enormous bounties on their heads and had been sought for years. They were known for their violence and cruelty in their strings of murders.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then down at himself. The infamous _Demon Brothers_ versus two gits _in their pajamas. _

Sasuke's eyes lit up. A _challenge._

And besides, even Sasuke's boxers were _far_ more fashionable than the grey blue cow-print pants the other two wore.

_Shit, where are they?_

Barely in time, just as he braced his sword above his head, a dagger met his blade. His body remembered the training with Kakashi more than his mind did.

_**-frashoo-backoo-**_

_Three weeks before…_

The sun bore down on the deck of _Icha Icha Paradise_, where it's captain stood with… um, _Icha Icha Paradise_ in his hand. In his other hand he wielded a curved, smooth, gleaming blade. He didn't seem to move, but he danced around a pair of boys with bewildering speed. With each blow he landed – he said a word.

'Which – direction – am – I – going – to – come – from – next?'

Each blow was followed with a cry of pain or indignation.

'We can't see you!' Naruto shouted. 'How the fuck are we supposed to know where you're going?!'

The blond boy almost blocked the apparently invisible blade, but it landed hard on his shoulder. He spun round, guessing where it would hit next and swung into Sasuke, who had been dodging the weapon, but was pushed back into it by his partner.

Sasuke forgot about Kakashi and shouted 'Baka!' at Naruto, hitting him on the head, at which point they fell over the chain that they had twisted around themselves.

Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke scowled.

'You can see me. I am showing you exactly where I'm going. Just look.' Kakashi said.

Seeing nothing, but sensing _something_ was coming, Sasuke elbowed Naruto and they rolled away from each other as Kakashi's blade embedded itself into the deck between them.

'See?' Kakashi asked, ripping it out again, but he didn't give them time to respond.

The captain gave them a break when Naruto had managed avoiding being bruised three times in a row. But maybe it was the fact they showed signs of not being able to stand.

'So now you know that you can see with your instincts as well as your eyes.' Kakashi smiled, 'Let's continue your training.'

As they sat leaning against some crates (4), looking up in disbelief. Naruto slumped against Sasuke's arm, saying 'Noooo….'

**-end of flash back-**

Sasuke looked into the Demon Brother's eyes for barely a second, and sent his strength to his upper arms.

In time, he and Naruto propelled them over their heads and railing they had come over moments before.

Without thinking, the Uchiha grinned and looked to the side. Naruto had done exactly the same. The blond boy flashed a dazzling smile and jerked his head to where the badly dressed pirates lay sprawled and flicked his wrist up – Sasuke barely caught the glint of a dagger in the air.

Their opponents were already on their feet. Sasuke was alert, but something about Naruto's stance made him relax.

The Demon Brothers jumped, but fell back immediately – unceremoniously on their backsides – surprise evident on their faces.

Naruto laughed uproariously holding his stomach and Sasuke saw the dagger pinning the pirates' chain to the deck. He smiled. That couldn't be comfortable – he knew that from frequent first hand experience.

xXx

Seconds later, Naruto crouched down, swinging his head toward the deck to miss a low swipe.

By the time he looked up, the pirate was out cold. A miniscule needle stuck out of his neck.

The blond searched the masts and rigging for Haku and eventually saluted him with a grin, 'Thanks!'

'Anytime.'

The long haired boy landed silently saying, 'It's an enemy pirate ship, but I cannot see the flag in this mist and darkness.'

Naruto heard noises and clinking of the chain and looked over Haku's shoulder, Sasuke was still fighting the other pirate.

'One second,' he said to Haku, who said 'Oh, sorry, I forgot.' And then he absentmindedly threw a needle behind him. The pirate slumped to the ground and Sasuke glared at Haku.

Haku wore a hint of a smile, 'Nice boxers, Naruto.'

Sasuke kicked the head of the pirate that had just fallen.

Naruto frowned. Iruka had said something about this type of behavior. But he got distracted looking at Sasuke's silky dark-blue boxers and that loose white shirt. Mmm. He'd been wrapped around that just a little while ago.

Naruto's frown deepened. Iruka had said something about this line of thought too. What didn't Iruka know? Everything was making so much sense now. Naruto shook his head, 'Sorry, what?'

'We need more help up at the prow,' Haku repeated, then sped off.

It was a large ship and long way to the prow. And the battle had to be terrible there because, not even near the heart of it, they were fighting through a maze of pirate hordes.

The three sped through them as best they could – using everything on the ship against the enemy pirates, using enemy pirates against enemy pirates, leaving a wake of unconscious or groaning figures behind them.

They just kept on coming. And coming.

Naruto was surprised that neither he, nor Sasuke, nor Haku had been scratched. But it was tiresome, even with Kakashi's bloody endurance training, he was glad he could feel the nourishing power of noodles he'd consumed minutes before.

**-frashoo-backoo-**

'Baka! Stop chewing on my arm!' Sasuke shouted, waving his arm about as much as Naruto's attached mouth allowed.

'I want fooood! Gimme some of your foood.'

Kakashi spoke lazily, 'It's your fault, Naru-chan: you cheated and now you don't get any lunch.'

'But I'm hungry!'

'Yes. That's why its punishment.'

Naruto scowled. Then he pouted and turned to Sasuke, widening his eyes.

**-end-**

Naruto knocked another two pirates unconscious and hit across the stomach the one Sasuke sent towards him.

Back then, he'd been surprised when Sasuke actually snuck him some food. But now he thought he understood.

Together they lifted their chain to waist height and ran across the deck, collecting half a dozen pirates and tipping them over the edge.

Haku was occupied with seven pirates and when Naruto brought his gaze back to Sasuke, his fighting was a graceful dance, his cutlass making smooth, arching movements along the pirates who crowed round him like flies.

Naruto smiled at him – feeling almost nervous as he always did around Sasuke these days - and Sasuke held his gaze. He took one wrong step and didn't see that blade behind him, and Naruto _moved._

The blond boy's eyes widened, fear contracting his stomach, giving it a weight it never had. He was vaguely aware of people trying to get in his way.

Sasuke.

He was even less aware of how his body acted – pushing them away, cutting them down.

Sasuke.

The blade was coming closer. Sasuke was trying to correct his mistake, but the blade was coming down too fast.

And Naruto got there – his own cutlass barely knocking the blade aside – it slid down, cutting his hand and he sliced down the front of the enemy pirate who had almost killed the black-haired boy – and he landed heavily, stood up, whipped his gaze round with a fierceness that frightened the men around him.

Naruto had _just_ realised something. And nothing was going to mess it up now. Nothing.

'Thanks,' Sasuke said, looking at Naruto's eyes warily.

Naruto felt a familiar focus. He wanted to fight. He wanted to hurt and he knew how to do it. He –

'Naruto, relax,' Sasuke whispered.

Naruto swung round, the world spinning in vivid, intense colour.

Sasuke touched his arm and the world began to drain back to normal, his muscles unclenched.

He breathed in. The rather immediate presence of _many_ pirates meant they had to keep fighting.

'Where's Haku gone?'

'Dunno.'

The mist thinned and the clouds parted to reveal part of a tall, silhouetted figure.

Sasuke stopped in shock, and Naruto asked 'Who is tha - ?' But he felt a sting in his neck and before darkness engulfed him he thought, _Haku?_

xXx

_Half an hour earlier:_

Haku was already awake when the first cannon shattered the night's silence.

He glided noiselessly through the corridors and saw quiet enemies swinging across to the ship as an alarm was raised.

His needles were out and three enemies were down before he saw the tall man on the opposite deck – a man with a colossal sword resting across his shoulders.

Haku's delicate features froze. He had a choice to make.

His lover or his friends.

xXx

(1) go Fred! Go! Practicing kage-bunshin-no jutsu for just this sort of occasion:)

(2) yes, yes – we know that technically they're drawing their swords from their pajama's, but a ninja – no, a pirate is always prepared.

(3) see Shippuden

(4) even Fred is practicing


	14. Chapter 14

_Last bit of Chapter 13:_

_Haku was already awake when the first cannon shattered the night's silence._

_He glided noiselessly through the corridors and saw quiet enemies swinging across to the ship as an alarm was raised._

_His needles were out and three enemies were down before he saw the tall man on the opposite deck – a man with a colossal sword resting across his shoulders._

_Haku's delicate features froze. He had a choice to make._

_His lover or his friends._

**Chapter 14:**

'Whaa - ?'

'I said _get up_!' Hinata shouted.

Kiba rolled over, thinking _ah, sweet memories_. He propped himself up on his elbows, shirtless. 'Coming back to bed, darling?' He grinned.

She slapped him. 'How many months will it take for you to realise I'm not going to?'

'Okay, okay,' he said, raising his hands. 'But a person can hope, can't they?'

Hinata leaned forward and kissed a very shocked Kiba. She drew back, ripping his blanket off him, 'Now get up! And put some clothes on! Do you _still_ not sleep in pajamas?'

His grin was even toothier this time, 'They're usually more trouble than they're worth, Hinata.'

She _hmph'ed _dangerously and pointed a finger at the door. 'An emergency signal was sent from Kakashi's ship moments ago. I need you to help me lock Kurenai in her cabin to prevent her going into labour. I'm going to take over the ship.'

Kiba was already dressed.

'I'll send a message to Shikamaru. You wake the crew,' she continued.

'Yes, and I'll get the old man,' the dog-boy said.

Hinata spun round and, after a moment, gave a nod.

xXx

'All hands on deck!' Kiba kicked open the nearest door, 'Get up, you lazy bastards! Stop that snoring! There'll be no rum for a week if you don't!'

Cabin doors swung open with that last threat and disgruntled pirates exited, pulling on shirts.

'All hands on deck! Ready the ship. We're going due south – to _Icha Icha Paradise_. Be ready for a battle, pirates!'

Kiba continued down into the hold and, sure enough, soon saw an old white-haired man speaking lividly into his tankard. 'What's happening? Where is he?'

Kiba rolled his eyes, thinking him both senile and drunk, until he felt the magic in the room – centered on the cup - and heard Kakashi's disembodied voice.

'I'm not sure at the moment, it's busy as bloody hellfire here, and damn misty. Hopefully they're still asleep-'

_Who were they talking about?_ Kiba thought. _Is this sannin interested in Sasuke?_

'I'm coming over on a balloon anyway.'

Kiba heard Kakashi's chuckle through the cup. 'Aren't you a bit big for those things?'

Jiraiya knocked the cup over and locked his gaze onto Kiba's. 'Dog-boy, ready a life-balloon. Now! Make haste!'

Kiba flashed a grin when he had it ready and the man was climbing in. 'A mighty sannin on a life-balloon . . . '

'Stop smirking, boy, and push it off.'

'Thanks for the books,' he said as spiky white hair disappeared into the mist.

xXx

Heading back to the bridge, Kiba frowned. Why weren't they heading south? What _was_ the crew doing?

Hinata turned the moment he arrived, her lavender eyes wide, 'Holy shit. Look at this.'

In front of them, to both sides of them, large vessels were materializing, bearing the Uchiha crest.

_Shit._

Navy vessels.

_Lots_ of navy vessels.

xXx

Second General Ather of the Uchiren Army gave his orders to his second in command, Rihre.

'We have to get as many as possible – especially the pirate _captains_-' he said the word derisively – 'Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai. Our priority is,' his face darkened, 'former General Hatake Kakashi.'

Rihre's eyes widened at the name.

'Send eight galleons to corner him and keep twelve to over-power Yuhi and Sarutobi.' He looked out the dark window into the swirling mist, 'Don't allow them to group together. Be merciless.'

'But sir, are you sure the tip-off is genuine? You don't know who it came from, how can it be trusted?'

The Second General didn't turn round, 'The three ships are here, aren't they? We can't miss this unprecedented opportunity. Go.'

'But, sir…'

'Go. I have given my orders.'

xXx

Kakashi was considering sending Iruka back to the cabin and locking him in there.

Kakashi then did this after the poor man had tripped over himself.

'Sorry, love.' he said, locking the door to his protests, 'You're just not suited to fighting.'

The Captain was doubly happy as he returned to the deck and the fighting: Iruka was finally safe _and_ he no longer had to listen to his constant worry about Naruto.

Kakashi was up the centre mast before anyone could see him go – he spied out a shape – ran and swung down in front of Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen.

'Why are you attacking my ship?' he asked in exasperation, tossing his grey hair to the side and stepping absent-mindedly out of the range of the colossal, swinging, beheading sword.

'Heh,' said Zabuza in a deep rough voice. 'Doesn't look like you have time to ask questions Ka-ka-shi.'

Kakashi turned around. He saw six galleons heading towards him ominously. He saw two already pouring hundreds of soldiers onto his deck. He saw his crew struggling to fight them off.

His shoulders slumped.

He saw a lot of work ahead of him.

Behind him, he felt Zabuza jump away. He thought he knew what the man was after, but wouldn't be able to stop anything without the basics – a ship and a crew.

He swore.

xXx

The Captain landed nimbly in the centre of his worried, tired crew.

'Gather!' he shouted and they turned to him, alert. 'Concentrate on the four to starboard, you can deal with that!'

They nodded, but turned to him in wonder, one of the younger mouthing, _four ships for the captain?_

'No, Udon,' Kakashi responded making the boy jump, 'I'll have help.' The Captain pointed and those who could make it out saw a huge, old, long-haired man perched precariously in a tiny life-balloon, high above one of the navy ships. They turned back to the captain with very skeptical expressions.

Then they heard a thunderous roaring, and stared, wide-eyed, as a ship-sized _frog_ materialised below the old man and crashed onto one of the galleons - slowly and lazily, hopping onto the next as the first plummeted to the earth below, life-balloons pouring off it like swatted flies, following it down.

Kakashi cracked a grin. The old man had a certain style.

Wasting no more time, he bit into his thumb and rubbed the blood down the rest of his fingers, and spread his hand out on the deck. His pack set off immediately to eat away the magic which supported the third navy vessel in the air.

Jiraiya still floated ridiculously, and shouted down to his frog 'The next ship, you old fool!'

The frog nodded casually and shot its tongue out and around the mast of the fourth navy ship, pulling itself onto the suddenly fragile-seeming deck.

Kakashi directed his dogs off the navy ship as he saw it begin to fall and sent them on to the fifth ship.

xXx

'Akamaru! Boy! Dynamic Air Marking!'

Kurenai's crew already knew this shout as a signal to hide under something _thick_ and strong, and, failing that, to hide under anything, preferably their enemies.

Yellow liquid landed _mostly_ on the navy ships around them – burning, sizzling, eating away at whatever it touched.

Kiba landed on an enemy deck riding a large, white dog. He patted the dog.

'Good boy, Akamaru!'

The dog howled in reply – its fangs blood-stained. Looking around for who to attack next, Kiba's eyes locked onto another life-balloon bobbing away. He swore. 'Bloody Shikamaru. That lazy swine.'

He looked admiringly back at Hinata, her graceful movements combined with her magic, her wake of destruction.

They'd catch up to Kakashi at this rate.

xXx

As Jiraiya jumped off his bobbing, inelegant life-balloon, Kakashi stilled.

He could feel where Naruto and Sasuke's chain was because he had made it.

Jiraiya asked immediately, his eyes flashing, 'Where is he?'

Kakashi's shoulders slumped again. He sighed. 'He's been kidnapped by one of the Seven Swordsmen, the Demon of the Hidden Mists, Zabuza.'

The old man stared. 'How did they find out about him?'

'They must have been taken because of the Uchiha.' Kakashi shrugged.

Jiraiya folded his arms angrily. 'You chained him to the heir to the fucking empire and now you're _surprised_ when something like _this_ happens?!'

xXx

Naruto groaned. He tried to move, but was held at his wrists, around his stomach and around his ankles. He opened his eyes blearily. He was still in his pajamas. He looked to his left. Sasuke was chained as he was, right next to him. He was also still in his pajamas.

A part of Naruto wondered _how the hell was this training? Kakashi's bloody, weird-assed training._

Someone in front of them was talking. A lot. Too much.

As Naruto's head began to clear he realised something and said slowly, but still without thinking, 'You're not Kakashi, are you?'

The massively tall, spiky-haired man with a mask of bandages covering half his face glared down at him. He wore _very_ cool cow-print pants and was scary.

'No,' the man said.

'So… this isn't… training, then?' Naruto heard Sasuke sigh the minute he finished his question.

The tall man lifted his eyebrows for a moment and flicked his gaze to Sasuke. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Naruto was ranting: as the blond had spotted Haku in the corner.

'Haku! Needles! You bastard! You betrayed us!'

'Quiet, Naruto, please,' Sasuke said softly.

'No! Haku, I thought you were our friend! I thought you were such a cool guy! How dare you!'

Zabuza looked over his shoulder and said, 'Gag the noisy one.'

Haku moved forward with a stricken expression, holding a thick cloth ready.

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. 'You're _not_ doing this. Don't! Why?'

When Haku simply began to tie the gag around him, Naruto tried to bite his fingers.

Sasuke chuckled, but his dark eyes narrowed when he looked back up at the man. 'What are you doing, Zabuza?'

On hearing the name, Naruto stopped struggling and looked up at the pirate, then at Haku, then renewed his biting efforts.

'So the little noble knows about me?' Zabuza said in his strange, low voice. Sasuke's brows drew together disdainfully.

'I've contacted your brother. If he doesn't pay the ransom and meet my demands, you'll both die by my sword.' Zabuza said.

Strangely enough, Sasuke rolled his eyes in a very 'oh shit, I'm going to die' way. What kind of brother did Sasuke have?

The black-haired boy closed his eyes.

There was a dark chuckle above them and Zabuza said, 'I've blocked your magic. You can't do anything here. We'll see what happens at sunrise.'

Haku and Zabuza left, locked the door behind them and Naruto and Sasuke were alone.

Sasuke still had his eyes closed and there were long moments of silence until he sighed and seemed to give up.

When his eyes met Naruto's, Naruto was shocked to see his expression was soft and a little sad.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Naruto's mind began to race.

Haku. Betrayer. Zabuza. Tall-dark-scary-guy. Evil. Ransom. Going-to-kill-them. He stilled. Going-to-die.

They were going to die.

He wanted to rant, he wanted to shout. He wanted to fight.

He struggled against the restraints, but when he saw Sasuke's gaze again he quietened.

Out of everything that he wanted to scream out of his mind, what came out, muffled because of the gag, was 'I wuvo.'

Sasuke's gaze returned to its usual, alert skepticism, 'What was that?'

Naruto threw all caution to the wind and tried to sound out, 'I wuv oo.'

Sasuke said, 'Wait a second,' and leant forward.

Naruto could feel the warmth of Sasuke's skin and his own began to tingle. His heart was racing; he could feel the other's hot breath as Sasuke gently pulled down Naruto's gag, the material pressed between his teeth.

Sasuke was so close.

The tingles had reached Naruto's fingertips and toes.

Without a single thought, almost shaking, Naruto moved down the centimeter or two he needed to make their lips meet in a kiss.

xXx

ZOMG!

_**FINALLY!**_

Yay!

big and little pirate go all fan-girly


	15. Chapter 15

_Last bit of Chapter 14:_

_Naruto could feel the warmth of Sasuke's skin and his own began to tingle. His heart was racing; he could feel the other's hot breath as Sasuke gently pulled down Naruto's gag, the material pressed between his teeth. _

_Sasuke was so close._

_The tingles had reached Naruto's fingertips and toes._

_Without a single thought, almost shaking, Naruto moved down the centimeter or two he needed to make their lips meet in a kiss._

**Chapter 15:**

Blood rushed to his face. For a moment his heart stopped.

There were soft, soft, tentative lips against his and his body was simply acting without him.

Before he knew it, his tongue was against Naruto's. In Naruto's mouth. Warm and wet.

His eyes were open.

They were looking at each other.

_Shit._

That's all the heir to the Uchiren Empire could think.

_Shit. Its really nice._

He felt each heartbeat, and the space between each heartbeat, but most of all this mouth against his, in his. He didn't know if he'd stopped. He didn't know who drew back. But suddenly they were looking at each other with wide eyes and drawing in shaky breaths.

Naruto began, 'Sorry, I've neve-'

Sasuke leant forward and shut him up in the best and, incidentally, the only way currently possible.

Every part of him was absorbed in the action, every single nerve alert and scared and on fire and not caring.

Naruto had kissed him.

_Shit._

The door swung open.

_Fuck._

Haku was not prepared for the looks of deepest, blushing, hatred that swung to face him. He looked from one to the other uncertainly and whispered, 'I've told Kakashi where we are. I'm going to unchain you. All right?'

They still glared, neither having heard exactly what he said.

'Kakashi's already on his way,' Haku continued even more uncertainly, 'Do you want to meet him?'

Sasuke gave his head a shake, 'What, um, yes!' Sasuke could still feel Naruto on his tongue - he didn't want to talk too much, because it might go away.

Haku undid their chain – only unable to get Kakashi's off them. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't yet looked at each other again. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to – he spoke to Haku instead, as the long-haired boy gestured for them to leave the hold.

'Change of heart?' he asked warily. Could they trust him?

Haku gave him a side-long glance, 'Your brother gave his response.' He looked down. 'I did not expect an answer like that.'

It had become a habit to look at Naruto when they had to make a decision – when he did so now, he saw Naruto look away hastily, his cheeks pink.

_Shit._

Did Naruto regret it? If only they were still chained and awaiting certain death. No, wait, he didn't _really_ want that, did he? And Haku was probably misinterpreting their silence. He should say –

'Thanks,' Naruto pre-empted, now talking to Haku's feet so as to be _certain_ to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

Damnit, was it too much to ask to be locked up in a room with him again? Was their survival _really_ that bloody imperative?

'Sasuke?' Haku asked uncertainly, 'Will you come?'

Sasuke supposed that, as a second option, he had to accept getting out alive and then talking to Naruto.

'Yes, let's go.'

xXx

Gekko Hayate looked side-long at his captain and asked, 'Wouldn't it have helped to bring Jiraiya along?' They were both watching Zabuza's ship get larger and larger as they sped toward it. 'That, um, taod of his was quite useful.'

'Yes, but we need some survivors from this ship. And he's ensuring we can catch up – helping Kurenai and Asuma keep the whole god-damn navy at bay.' _Bloody \general Aher, ridiculous man, its like trying to shake off a limpet. _

'Sir?'

'Yes?'

'Why are you laughing?'

'Memories. Anyway – ready the transition ropes.'

'Sir.'

Zabuza's crew was waiting for them, silent.

Hayate was back. He gave a cough and asked, as they waited to fly the last few meters, 'Does he really train them to kill as he does?'

The captain gave a single nod.

Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist – the leader of an assassins' guild tucked away in the mountains of the Mist Country. No one, incidentally, had ever found it – hence, um, the name. They took in promising orphans and trained them in the art of silent killing – through this they became feared lords of the underground.

The ship was close now. They had to act quickly and leave, as Kakashi's ship had been damaged in the fight with the navy.

The Captain patted his ship fondly and felt a mist begin to encircle them. It had started.

xXx

_Ten minutes later._

Naruto, Sasuke and Haku snuck along the dim corridors of the hold, to the sounds of crashing, shouts, clangs of swords and the smell of fire-smoke.

'Your ship must be here,' Haku whispered, and climbed a ladder and lifted a trapdoor.

Naruto looked to the side: Sasuke watched Haku climb. He watched Haku lift the door open. Sasuke tried to look outside.

Naruto frowned.

Sasuke had not acknowledged _anything_.

_ Damnit._

_  
_ Had he done something wrong? Bad? What was happening? He opened his mouth, but they were already climbing the ladder. Sasuke's dark blue boxers and loose shirt disappeared onto the deck and the chain pulled him up.

Just when Naruto was halfway through the door air compressed and debris flew in the wake of an explosion. His feet were jerked off the ladder, but a pale hand gripped his immediately and pulled him up and behind protective crates.

They fell against each other for an instant – their bodies touching – before they both pulled back, stiff-limbed, and shared glances that darted away from each other.

Why was everything like this now? Sasuke _had_ kissed him back. But he hadn't said a thing about it. Or done anything since. Nor had Naruto though . . .

_Argh! Too much!_

_  
_ He wanted to run, but they were bloody-well chained together!

He realised Haku had spoken and looked up in question. The long-haired boy's face was drawn, his expression hesitant, bone-weary and tense. 'I apologise for betraying you, and I don't expect to be forgiven. Just please accept that I will help you.'

Sasuke and Naruto stared in distracted incomprehension for a moment until the blond managed, 'Oh! That . . .' Naruto waved a hand, 'Don't worry about it.'

Haku looked from the blushing idiot to the dignified blushing idiot.

Then two rapid shadows descended, cracking the boards of the deck as they landed to a deafening clash of their swords.

The smoke dissipated to reveal Hatake Kakashi's white hair and the young dark-haired man – both masked.

Naruto could swear he made out green crackling light down their swords and when they struck each other again, he realised what had been causing all the explosions.

_Damn, _he thought, feeling _something_ come off those swords.

Zabuza's sword was as tall as he was, and had to be a colossal weight to lift or move. Kakashi's cutlass met it blow for blow.

Haku grabbed two swords off very surprised members of Zabuza's crew, who he had unconscious with the hilt of their own blades before they could fight back or even shout.

'So, um,' Naruto guessed, 'You're sticking with Kakashi from now then?'

Haku turned with a delicate frown, handing them the swords, 'No, I will come back here.'

'But, um . . .'

'I will accept whatever punishment is given. My place is here, with the Hidden Mist and Zabuza.'

xXx

Captain Hatake Kakashi saw the mist thicken, and recognised the throbs of magic within it. He raised an eyebrow; both Zabuza and Haku were concealing their actions.

He was surprised at the boy's abrupt turn – Kakashi expected the betrayal, but not the sudden help. The boy was considering more than his Hidden Mist protectors – something very new. The Assassins' Guild did not deserve such a person; Kakashi knew that from his own youthful days there.

Deflecting another blow and saving another of his crew members from a deathly swipe of Zabuza's ridiculously large sword, the captain sniffed disdainfully. The young man waved that thing around like a maniac.

He no longer had time for this utter lack of finesse. He could feel that Naruto and Sasuke's chain was back on his beautiful _Icha Icha Paradise_ and his pack had picked up that Kurenai and Asuma were almost there.

He whistled, jumped up, cut a piece of rigging, swung over the void and was on his beloved ship before he'd finished the thought.

'Hayate! Ready the towing ropes, they're picking us up!'

Hayate looked into the impenetrable cloud, but did as he was told, knowing the captain was just strange in that way.

'Pakkun? Relay the situation to Kurenai and Asuma. And Bull, make sure my crew's off Zabuza's ship!'

They both set off.

The Captain heard a sickening crunch and a snap and he flipped round as Zabuza landed on his deck, already having cut Hayate in half.

'Running, Kakashi? I wouldn't have thought you the type to run.' He drew himself up, and rested his sword across his shoulders with a dark chuckle. 'You left the Guild, and now you don't even have Royal protection, what are you going to do? Really _run_?'

'Get off, Zabuza. Don't make me lose my temper.'

'Hand back the brat, Hatake.'

'Haku's heading back by himself, Zabuza, I couldn't stop him anyway.'

'Not that one! The Uchiha! I will drag your ship down to the earth if need be, but I will get what I came for!'

Zabuza's eyes widened slightly at Kakashi's silence and then further as he watched him lift his bandana to reveal his other eye.

Zabuza took a step back as lightening began to gather down Kakashi's cutlass. Hatake's eye flashed – it was red, with three comma's around the pupil – drawn to the centre.

Zabuza spat, 'Royal bastard. Is that how you got your name in the Hidden Mist?'

Zabuza's face showed nothing but anger, but he retreated back onto his ship, as Kakashi flickered forward, his eyes locked onto Zabuza's, stony.

There was no way Zabuza could dodge the blow – Kakashi was too fast – the shadow of a blur as he struck.

Zabuza's eyes widened.

A drip of blood echoed. The mist thinned and the crackling of lightening dissipated.

The Demon of the Hidden Mist looked down. He was unhurt, and Haku was in front of him, Kakashi's blade through his heart. He stumbled backwards and caught the silent, falling boy. His expression froze in disbelief and shock before it turned blank. He sank to his knees, his eyes empty.

'Hatake! Captain!' The cry came from _Icha Icha Paradise_, 'We're pulling away!'

Kakashi turned slowly, his face solemn. Haku's blood dripped off the end of his blade. He sighed as he returned to his ship and saw Naruto and Sasuke run to the railing, both pale and wide-eyed.

'Is he . . . ?' Naruto started, 'Did you . . . ?'

'He was too fast even for me to stop.'

'But . . . but he helped us!'

'It was his choice to act. I meant to kill Zabuza.'

The ship was being pulled away quickly now and they saw the remaining navy ships swarm onto Zabuza's stationary vessel. The man did nothing to fight against them; he simply held Haku's body, one hand against the boy's cheek.

'What'll happen to him?' Naruto asked as it faded into the distance.

The Captain glanced at Sasuke. 'The same thing that happens to all pirates who are caught. He'll be hung.'

xXx

In silence, Kakashi's crew made its way to Kurenai's ship – closer than Asuma's and in much better repair than Kakashi's.

Sasuke wore a frown. Naruto's face was troubled: Sasuke's frown deepened, he hated it when Naruto was troubled. The urge to latch onto him increased.

Neither of them had been able to stop Haku or had even seen him move in time. By the time that had gotten out onto deck, Haku was already dead.

A gangplank bridge had been set up between the ships for the injured and able crew members alike to cross.

For some reason Kiba was already on it, running toward them.

'Running?' came Hinata's incredulous cry from the far deck, 'You coward!'

'Of course I'm running!' he shouted back, not slowing, 'She's in _labour_, Hinata! You deal with it. You're equipped for that sort of thing!'

She was on the gang-plank now, catching up fast. 'There's no way I'm doing this by myself, you useless first mate! She's screaming for you!'

'Exactly!'

By accident, of course, Kakashi tripped Kiba up and Hinata caught hold of him – quite the death grip.

No one was spared the girl's efficiency.

'Kakashi, get Mookie and Iruka! Naruto and Sasuke – help me get this lump back there!'

Kiba let out plaintiff cries: 'Betrayal! Betrayal!' as they bundled him along.

xXx

hehe - Grand Prince Sasuke half-naked in an enemy pirate's hold and not wanting to leave because noodle-boy had his tongue in his mouth . . . ah, love - sigh

It's a little crazy how your priorities change so suddenly - one minute life's at the top of the list, the next minute it's saliva exchange :P - It happens to the best of us (Big and Little Pirate nod sagely - oh so worldly-wise)

hope you enjoyed the chapter - the next one will come much sooner - we promise! Writing this long distance is tricky, but we'll do anything and toil against any odds for those wunderbar ppl who write wunderbar reviews!

thank you plenty plenty

(Big Pirate's been working with Austrian students for three weeks, it's creeping into her vocabulary . . .)('Nein!' she tries to deny)

Anyway (hypno-eyes) - REVIEW!

:D

MWAHAHAHA!


	16. Chapter 16

_Last bit of Chapter 15:_

_'Kakashi, get Mookie and Iruka! Naruto and Sasuke – help me get this lump back there!'_

_Kiba let out plaintive cries: 'Betrayal! Betrayal!' as they bundled him along._

xXx

**Chapter 16:**

Hot water, towels, clean linen, soap, everything sanitised. Naruto was learning that these things were essential, but he didn't know why. Hinata had just told them they were.

While standing against the wall, holding the buckets, the soap and so many things he couldn't see all of it – except for the towels, which hung over the chain which Kakashi had lengthened thoughtfully – Naruto was afraid he'd learn exactly why all of this was necessary. It seemed to have a lot to do with Asuma.

'Asuma!' Kurenai yelled yet again, 'You bastard! Where are you?'

Kiba sat in a corner, taking a deep breath and evidently relieved everyone was ignoring him. When Kurenai yelled 'Kiba!' he tensed, his eyes wide 'Come here!'

He obeyed, and his hand was caught in a death grip. There was no way he was escaping his captain now.

'You two! Towels!'

The mobile clothes line shuffled forward – Naruto still looking confused, Sasuke looking as if his dignity could not be attacked any more viciously.

The girl whipped off what she needed and gestured them away.

Kurenai yelled. She'd been doing that a lot. Pain, anger, confusion – all in one go. Naruto's eyes widened.

Mookie moved surprisingly fast – between the room and the galley - with vats of boiling water. Iruka was in the midst of everything, helping Hinata – a singularly and unusually brave man. Kiba was now arguing with Kurenai and not improving the situation, but at least she had discovered some way to vent effectively - or deafeningly.

Kakashi, oddly enough, was reading. Naruto thought about this for a moment and guessed it could be a midwifery book. He found it quite funny, whatever it was. Was going into labour amusing? The blond boy hazarded a glance at Kurenai. Its didn't look like it.

Three pirates had been ordered to find Asuma, and now dragged him in – the tall captain grabbed onto anything in his path to prevent entry.

Then Kurenai saw him. She yelled. He lost his grip on the doorframe and was pulled all the way in. He was _pale_.

Somewhere in all the confusion, Kiba disappeared out the window. Asuma took his place at Kurenai's side, wincing at the sudden grip.

'For god's sake, Kurenai, push!' someone shouted.

More people shouted. Kurenai screamed.

Asuma sighed.

Hinata hurried. Mookie hurried. Iruka shushed people.

Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke grimaced.

Naruto stared wide-eyed.

And a baby was born.

xXx

An hour later towels were still needed, so Sasuke and Naruto were still there.

The heir to the Uchiren Empire was in shock. _Why was he a towel rack?_

_And_ it was not a pleasant sight to see a baby some out a woman. He shuddered. In a dignified way.

He wondered what the baka thought of this. Naruto's eyes had been huge for hours now. Sasuke hoped he was remembering to blink.

Kurenai now held the baby boy in her arms, a tired smile on her face.

'Captain?' Hinata said hesitantly. She pulled a stool over and sat.

'Hmm?' Kurenai replied.

'You know how I . . . said . . . you wouldn't be able to drink for nine months?'

'Wha, but the baby's a week early, so it wasn't nine months . . .'

'Um, yes. It's not going to be nine months,' the girl said in a deceptively calm voice, 'It'll be until you stop breastfeeding the baby.'

Kurenai's features froze. 'What?' Her eyes moved over to Asuma. They narrowed. Asuma stiffened.

'What are you going to call him?' Kakashi cut in wisely.

Kurenai was still mouthing 'no beer'. She shrugged after a moment.

A soft voice came from next to Sasuke.

'How about Haku?'

The Uchiha's dark eyes darted to Naruto. The boy was smiling sadly.

Sasuke wanted to pounce on him, but he knew towels would go flying and that it would be very hard to explain.

Half an hour later, Sasuke was leaning against a tall crate (1) on Kakashi's deck. Naruto sat on it, his legs swinging.

The business and confusion seemed to be over and they were both quiet,

Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blond examined clouds and then Naruto looked at Sasuke as the Uchiha studied his bare feet.

They were still quiet.

Sasuke bit his lip.

Anything. Say anything. Naruto _would _pick _now_ to be silent for the first time in his life.

Sasuke saw a gash on Naruto's hand and said, 'Give me that,' without looking at the blond boy's face.

Naruto held out his arm and watched as Sasuke bandaged it up. The blond-haired boy moved closer to see what the Uchiha was doing and looked at him, very close, once Sasuke was finished.

They stared at each other.

'Thanks,' Naruto said, not very loudly, because of the proximity made it unnecessary. Then he stood and walked off saying, 'God, I'm starving.'

The Uchiha stared as he was pulled along. His cheeks were red – whether from anger or blushing, he didn't know. He didn't care either way. All he could think was: _bloody dobe! Food?! _

xXx

Walking through the corridors of the empty ship, Sasuke made a decision.

He ducked into the closest open door – incidentally the deserted captain's cabin – and yanked on the chain. Naruto stumbled back into the room and Sasuke pushed him against the wall with a spread-out hand against his chest.

Naruto's eyes met his warily.

Sasuke gathered himself. 'You said something on Zabuza's ship, _dobe_, what was it?'

Naruto looked away.

'So? What was it?'

'Nothing.'

'All right.' Sasuke leaned closer, very patiently. 'You did something on Zabuza's ship.'

'So did you!' Naruto shot back, looking back at him and being surprised at how close Sasuke was. He tried to draw back. But hit the wall.

There was a long, awkward, stretching silence.

'And?' Sasuke asked, he felt Naruto's breath on his face.

'And what?'

Sasuke just kissed him. It was much easier that way. _And_ it shut him up.

xXx

So maybe Sasuke _did_ like him. This thought came to Naruto as he was half-naked, pressed up against a wall with someone's tongue in his mouth. The aforementioned person's tongue, to be precise. The aforementioned, unbelievably sexy person.

The little thought that was usually in Naruto's head fled at that point.

Again, the mouth, the lips, the soft feeling made his entire body react, contract. This time he could lean into it. He melted into it. And this time his hands were free. They were in Sasuke's hair – damp from the mist and wind-swept, soft. They were trailing down his spine, down the muscles of his arm. Naruto's hand found the chain and suddenly Sasuke was _a lot_ closer.

Sasuke let out a half-gasp and smirked.

Naruto caught his smile and kissed him again, wanting the tongue back.

Sasuke moved his hand down Naruto's chest, his stomach, down to just above his boxers. He smirked again. Sasuke drew back slowly, and, his forehead resting against Naruto's, he glanced down as his fingers played along the top of the boxers. (2)

Naruto drew in a shaking breath. He had _no_ idea what his body was doing.

Sasuke flicked his eyes up to Naruto's, almost as if suddenly shy, but he said 'baka' softly.

The blond boy pushed himself off the wall, flipped them round and pinned Sasuke's wrists to the wood with his hands. He moved his face close and said 'teme.' He moved his lips to Sasuke's – just brushing them, feeling Sasuke push forward, but then trailed his tongue along Sasuke's jaw, down his neck, sucking just above the collar bone. Sasuke emitted what could almost be called a moan.

Now Naruto understood why Sasuke smirked so often. It was very satisfying.

Obeying some sort of internal pull, the blond boy leant the length of his body against the Sasuke. Warmth was everywhere,

He needed a free hand. So, he lifted both of Sasuke's to above his head and held them there with one. Moving one hand down, Naruto pulled down the white cloth of Sasuke's shirt to reveal a pale arm. He was struck by an idea. He leant back, his hand continuing down Sasuke's body, until he found the hem of the shirt and amazingly smooth skin underneath.

Everything was hot. Everything was electric.

He felt dark eyes on him and lifted the shirt up, his fingers running up Sasuke's chest, up his neck, over his head , removing the offending material completely.

_This_ was nice. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be stared at for long, so he got in as much admiring as he could.

xXx

The Heir to the Uchiren Empire wore a strange expression. He was used to being in control and he didn't know what to think.

Naruto had discovered nipples. With his tongue. He didn't know what to think of what he thought of this combination – he just let out a groan.

Even when the _dobe_ let go of his wrists – running his hands down his chest – Sasuke knew he still wasn't in control. Looking down – he saw the deck-hand smirking. _Smirking._ This wasn't allowed. Naruto looked too god damn sexy doing that.

Sasuke's hand fell down to the back of Naruto's head, his fingers tightened around the blond strands, and he pulled Naruto up into a breathtaking kiss.

xXx

'Sasuke!' Naruto exclaimed in annoyance, breaking away from the kiss for a moment. He'd been busy! He had discovered a new game – currently his favourite-game: making Sasuke make noises.

But now he was being kissed again and didn't know which way was up. Or sideways. Or _down_.

xXx

_Ten minutes later:_

Adrenaline, nerves, compulsion, excitement and fear filled Naruto. All of it together and indistinguishable. All he could do was act on the _entire_ jumble of emotions.

It was a very interesting night for the two of them – full of new and exciting and above all, surprising experiences.

So _this_ is what Iruka meant by de-flowering . . .

xXx

(1) fred's learning chouji's enlarging jutsu!

(2) Big Pirate-sama fell into a ditch at this point :)

le fin! Anyway, if wlkwos has anything to say at this point - _anything_ verging on a 'tut tut', we know exactly how to answer: -cough-cough- 'NIPPLE SUCKER!'

(ahem.)

The oh so-subtle-fade-out!

Hehe :)

**Muwhahahahaha!**

Again - thanks to the fans and to everyone who reviews. And, again - review!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Last bit of Chapter 16:

_Adrenaline, nerves, compulsion, excitement and fear filled Naruto. All of it together and indistinguishable. All he could do was act on the entire jumble of emotions. _

_It was a very interesting night for the two of them – full of new and exciting and above all, surprising experiences._

_So this is what Iruka meant by de-flowering . ._

xXx

**Chapter 17:**

Naruto stretched. He grinned. Comfily. He frowned, no, the word was comfortably, wasn't it? Anyway – the world was good. The grin returned.

Then his face froze. Where was the familiar warmth he was always attached to? (1)

The blond boy rolled over sleepily. He sat up. He stared at the bed. He stared around the room.

Then, frozen in disbelief, he realised he was alone.

On the bed, where Sasuke had lain, there was a note. Naruto picked it up with a strangely shaking hand.

xXx

_Two hours earlier –_

Sasuke was lying on his side, black hair splashed out over the pillows. Although his smile was small, it hadn't gone away – in a long while.

He'd been trying to pin-point what felt so different and eventually he realised he was utterly relaxed. It was a new feeling, an entirely welcome feeling.

Naruto lay on his stomach just next to Sasuke, against Sasuke. His blond hair fell slightly across his smiling, sleeping face. Sasuke moved it back – running his fingers through – just doing it again and again because he could and it was nice.

Exhausted, he decided it was time for sleep. He relaxed one arm across Naruto's back and nestled into the blond hair.

When he was still, the sounds from above drifted through the broken window. He heard hammers fall and shouts: men were beginning repairs, they must have come into port.

The crew spoke loudly, various conversations were audible. His ears picked up _one._ Soon they were all talking about that one thing.

Sasuke could not move for an instant, not believing his ears. Then he sat bolt upright in the bed. He listened and placed his one hand over the chain around his other wrist . . .

**-Frashoo – backoo-**

_Two weeks ago – _(2)

_Concentration. Meditation._

Sasuke glanced round disdainfully, very bored. He had done this, his entire life!

Kakashi set even more store by it than the bloody palace trainers.

_Urgh._

He and Naruto sat back to back. On this particular training day, he concentrated on his centre of magic.

He was distracted by anything.

Today it was the chain: a source of frustration and the reason for his proximity to a certain blond boy.

Sasuke glared at it. His glare faded. So that's how . . .

It was actually quite simple, Kakashi's work. Could it really be that easy?

Unable to resist, the Uchiha pressed magic into a certain part of the chain, and _click._

He stared at it in barely masked disbelief.

Now that the chain was open, Sasuke discovered that he had mixed feelings toward it.

He hadn't yet, but he could _take it off_. He saw blond hair out of the corner of his eye and heard Kiba's yelling and frantic footfalls from Kurenai's close-flying ship.

'Put your dagger _down_, Hinata! I know it _wasn't funny_. I'll never do it again!'

And with a _click_ that was barely audible even to Sasuke's own ears, the chain was once again, firmly in place.

**-end of frashoo – backoo-**

Sasuke frowned and unlocked the chain silently. He crawled out of the bed, pulled on he boxers and shirt and ran to his cabin for clothes.

When he'd gotten to the galley, he put the radio on very quietly and held his ear against it. His blood ran cold at what he heard. It couldn't be true.

And yet everything confirmed it.

He swore. He knew what he had to do.

Back in the cabin, he grabbed a scrap of paper and a quill. He placed the note on the bed next to . . . next to Naruto.

Sasuke stood above him for a while, just looking, smiling sadly.

He murmured, 'So this is goodbye, _baka_.'

xXx

Naruto's hand didn't stop shaking as he read Sasuke's precise and flowing scrawl;

'I'm sorry to do this now, but I have no choice. I have heard terrible news which means my situation has changed, and my place is no longer here. Do not look for me, I have to do this alone -

-Uchiha Sasuke'

Naruto looked at the chain around his wrist and down its length to the other, open, end.

**-frashoo – backoo-**

This meditation thing was new to Naruto. Uncomfortably new.

_What the fuck are you supposed to do?_

Concentration he'd at least heard of before – many people over the course of his life had said he lacked it entirely.

He sighed.

He was fiddling with the chain, as usual – twisting, pulling, trying lock-picking techniques with the piece of wire he always had handy.

Wait –

Had that been a _click_? (3)

He looked down. It was so simple! It was open!

The question was, what should he do now?

Naruto was distracted by the sight of Kiba running along Kurenai's deck, Hinata at his heels, gripping a flashing blade. What _had_ the dog-boy done now?

Naruto felt the familiar warmth against his back – he and Sasuke were sitting back to back.

'Put your dagger _down_, Hinata! I know it _wasn't funny_. I'll never do it again!'

Before Kiba's yells faded away completely, Naruto removed his piece of wire. He kept the chain on, and clicked it closed.

**-end of frashoo – backoo-**

The blond boy wondered when Sasuke had figured it out. He wouldn't know now would he?

He sat up straight.

_No_, he would find out. He'd find the stupid _teme_ and beat some sense into him.

A good whack over the head, that's what Sasuke needed.

_Alone, my arse!_ He gripped the note in his hand, he _would_ find him.

Naruto sprung up, threw the door open and ran into the corridor.

A few steps later, even through his shock and anger, he realised everything was _far_ too breezy. So he went back for his boxers and proceeded to charge to his cabin for clothes: Sasuke's were already gone. He'd known they would be, but he swore nonetheless.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Teme!_

_Where are you?_

xXx

(1) limpet boy:D

(2) back in time . . . to the past, man . . .

(3) -snort- Little Pirate apologises, every time she writes the click, she reads 'dick' :P fanfiction has done things to her mind . . . an over-active imagination is one of them. It is a bit disconcerting at times, but sometimes it most amusing :)

So - Naruto's retrieval attempts were cut short due to breeziness (snigger snigger) - poor boy. But, he's never one to give up, or even to let running through kakashi's ship in his birthday suit, delay him for very long . . . Go Naruto! Fetch! Bring back the Uchiha and knock some sense into him!

Sorry about the wait, everyone :( But the chapter is here!

Hope you enjoyed!

Again - excuses: little pirate was in namibia - on a river. and big pirate was in england - on a canal . . .

sigh - distance!

but hopefully a few moments of amusement were worth the wait . . . enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

Last bit of Chapter 17:

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Teme!_

_Where are you?_

xXx

**Chapter 18:**

Naruto jumped onto deck with a little red in his eyes.

The pirates dodged him and then Kakashi appeared right in front of him.

'Naruto.'

The blond boy turned sharply and demanded, 'Where is he?'

'Naruto, where's the chain?'

Naruto shook his head impatiently, 'It's off. Where's Sasuke?'

Kakashi looked at him warily and responded too slowly, everything was happening too slowly. 'Would you like some noodles?'

'Never mind that. Do you know where he's gone?'

Kakashi's eyes widened. 'I can guess, Naruto. Sit down. I'll tell you.' The captain spoke with utter certainly, so Naruto sat down slowly and his eyesight stopped vibrating.

He began to notice his surroundings. All the flags, of every ship, were at half-mast.

'Why's the port in mourning?'

'Not just the port, Naruto. The entire empire. The Imperial family has been massacred – the Uchiha family.'

Naruto froze. His eyes darted to the note scrunched up in his hand and mouthed _Uchiha_.

'Sasuke's an Uchiha.'

'Sasuke is the heir.'

Naruto's head shot up. 'So he's gone back?'

Kakashi nodded.

'Back to Konoha.' Naruto said slowly – his brain seemed to need time to come to grips with all it was receiving. But soon his gaze became fierce again; 'How do I get there?'

Kakashi looked at him for a moment before saying. 'I know a man who's going there. He may take you if I ask.'

Naruto's eyes – still clouded with a touch of red – held the captain in a steady gaze. Then he gave a quick nod.

xXx

The tall, white-haired old man looked at Kakashi, his head resting against the railing, his eyes dozy and heavy-lidded.

'So, where am I going again?'

'Konoha.'

'And . . . why am I going there?'

'The brat's going.'

Jiraiya looked up.

Kakashi raised his hands, 'I don't think I can keep him here. The bloody thing is coming out. So I told him you were going.'

Jiraiya grudgingly sat up. 'Why Konoha? It's bloody far, Kakashi.'

'The Uchiha's headed back.'

Jiraiya sat up straight. 'By himself? Will he make it?'

'I think he has a plan. Anyway, you wake up too late. The Imperial family's gone. Except two.'

'Gone? Who could?'

'Speculation is rife, but I've a theory. You're going to check it out for me.'

'I am, am I?' Jiraiya asked skeptically. 'Uchiha's are not fun at the best of times – now's not going to be thrilling.'

Captain Hatake Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, 'I babysat the brat for months. He destroyed my ship many times. It did not amuse me.'

'I think you made it quite amusing for yourself – the chain and everything.'

'I was making sure the fool didn't fall off the ship.'

Jiraiya made a face.

'Besides,' Kakashi continued blandly, 'It's much more interesting now that the little Uchiha's thrown into the equation I think someone's actually managed to loosed up an Uchiha.'

The old man grimaced, saying, 'Not possible.'

'But he left Naruto behind, didn't he?'

Jiraiya shrugged. 'So he got through your chain?'

'They've both been able to for weeks.'

Jiraiya blinked – then realisation shone on his face – just faster than it usually showed on Naruto's. 'Ah. Is that the case? Clever.'

xXx

_What is taking so long?_

Naruto was pacing, pacing, pacing, a bag on his back – filled with the clothes he and Sasuke had bought not so long ago, a letter and a chain. His sword and scabbard were strapped to his back, from above his shoulder to below his waist.

The area of the deck was strangely free of pirates. He wondered why, not noticing that tendrils of smoke began to rise from any part of the deck-boards he stared at for too long.

_Hisss…_

Finally – a millennia later, the captain walked onto deck.

'What took so long?' he almost shouted. _Sasuke was getting further and further away as he just _waited. He clenched his fists.

An old man with long spiky hair stepped out from behind Kakashi.

He wore heavy brown leather boots which ended mid-calf (1) White pants bulged out above them, disappearing under a dark red jacket. His long hair was held off his face by a bandana with silver polka-dots.

Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits. 'What good's he?'

'This is - '

'He's just the pervert from the hot springs! He was chucked over a wall! You said it was someone who could help!'

'Naruto! Listen.'

'No! I'm going!' the blond boy stalked to the gangplank, his fists clenched painfully – his nails longer and sharper than they had been only moments before . . .

_Sasuke's going off to do something stupid and dangerous by himself. It can't happen._

One foot on the gangplank, Naruto felt a hand grip his shoulder strongly.

_Kakashi is trying to stop me._

His malevolent, red and blue flecked gaze hit Kakashi before the blond had turned around completely.

For a fraction of a second, the captain was unbalanced by it, and a red smoke-lit tail erupted in the air around the blond boy. It uncurled itself before anyone had registered it was there, and, before he saw it move, it flung Kakashi up into the highest rigging with a scalding touch.

Naruto swung round as if nothing happened. He took the last steps onto the cobbled stones of the port landing before looking up.

And up. And up.

A colossal green . . . surface plummeted towards him.

He felt a searing ache on the skin of his stomach. It eclipsed even the pain of being squashed against the ground by a webbed foot far larger than he was.

'Calm down, brat. We'll go look for your lover-boy soon enough. Let's stop with the heavy-handedness, shall we?'

Wide-eyed and very sore, Naruto frowned up. It was . . . a gigantic toad. There was a man on its head. The old man. The perverted old man.

Curiosity overtook anger at this point. This man was controlling the ship-sized toad. He was going to help him find Sasuke. Hope flared.

But first things first. His wide blue eyes narrowed into a glare. 'Let go of me! You pervert! Ow! Ow! Get it off me!'

The old man smirked as he was lowered by the toad and the massive webbed foot released Naruto.

The blond scrambled up and yelled, 'Who the hell are you? What's that?' He pointed at the huge toad, which was shrinking before his eyes. He watched it evaporate into the older man's chest with a satisfied _ribbit_.

'You ask me what it is, when you've got almost the same thing. It's a spirit.'

Naruto put a hand over his bellybutton, memories stirring. 'I have a . . .spirit.'

The old pervert cleared his throat. 'Um no, boy. Your case is a little different. You have a demon.'

'A demon?'

'Quite the demon.'

'Why should I believe you?' Naruto was frowning. More memories were surfacing fuzzily, along with a searing headache.

'Look at the rigging, boy. You did that.'

The blond boy craned his neck back to see the captain untangling himself from ropes high, high above.

'But Kakashi was just . . . here . . .'

The man raised his eyebrows, 'Yes, he was.'

Naruto decided. This guy could do cool stuff, and Sasuke was still getting away. 'All right,' he said, 'Let's go.' He heard the man mumbling to himself:

'Urgh, I'll have to train him now. Bloody demon as a traveling partner would scare away my research subjects . . . '

_Research?_

xXx

Naruto sped ahead in the beginning until he realised he had no idea where he was going. So he had to follow the old man.

Jiraiya walked at a slow, steady pace – much to Naruto's frustration.

And Jiraiya stopped at random places – at the food stall, until the woman told him to stop staring, in the pub, until the waitress told him to actually order something. There was always a woman. Naruto wondered why . . .

So he had time to stare arbly at the buildings, at the food stalls, at the drunken pirates, at the lazy guards and back up at the washing hanging overhead.

Wait . . . he looked at the person making their way along the washing lines, clothes falling behind them. Why were they climbing up the building like that?

The he saw Hinata pushing her way through the crowds. She changed direction the minute she saw the spiky blond hair bobbing above the crowd.

'Naruto!' she shouted, 'Oi!'

When she caught up she asked quickly, 'Have you seen Kiba?'

Something fell into place for Naruto and he resisted the urge to look up again. 'No.'

The girl looked to Naruto's right, then to his left, she even had a hesitant look at the ground, before her eyes sought out his arm, then his face. 'Where's Sasuke?'

'Gone,' Naruto said slowly, his stomach lurching yet again, his heartbeat quickening.

She glanced at the flags of the port before her face froze, 'Right.' She looked down, 'I'm looking for Kiba. See you.' She was off.

As she rounded the corner Naruto looked up. He saw Kiba stick his head around the corner of a building and swing from a washing line to washing line to land on the street in front of him.

The dog boy looked to Naruto's left, then his right. He frowned, squatted down and looked between people's legs. Then he glanced at Naruto's wrist and stood up.

'Where's the smart-ass?'

Naruto's stomach lurched once more. Again, he simply said, 'Gone,' –adding 'We're going to find him.'

Kiba noticed Jiraiya, who was ogling a group of bar wenches. The brown haired boy's eyes moved from Naruto to Jiraiya and back. After a moment of shock he grinned, and said , 'Great! I'm coming with you.'

'What?'

'Yeah. Just feel like going, somewhere, anywhere really.'

'Really? Why?'

Kiba's expression darkened. 'It was _crying_,' he began in an ominous tone, 'It never sleeps. It's evil.'

'It?'

Kiba carried on, unaware of the interruption, 'And I had to, no . . . I was ordered to . . . change its _nappy_!'

So, moments later, the three of them rounded a corner and had a clear view of the port and the ship for the last time.

Naruto's face set. 'I'm going to find you, _teme_.'

xXx

(1) Little pirate said 'ended mid-thigh' by mistake – Big Pirate fell off her chair because of unbidden, unwelcome mental images. Big Pirate thinks that if you've got one foot in the grave it should _not_ be wearing a mid-thigh leather boot

xXx

end of Part 1!

Review!

Review!

_What did you think?_

We've been going for 10 months! ( boo-ya-ka-cha! )

Zee drama! Zee epicness!

Zee suspense!

Vill zee lurvers be ree-u-nited?

E? Oui? Oui? Ou non!?!

Tune in next time . . .


	19. Filler

**Low and Behold!**

Ye olde Fluffe Pirahtes' one and only filler – and it's not even a proper filler: it's an educational supplement (hopefully of a vaguely amusing nature. . .)

D'acord:

Big Pirate: 'This journey of ours began many moons ago, on Christmas day 2006 . . .'

Little Pirate: 'We wrote chapter 1 and left it for about three months . . . (great start)'

Big Pirate: 'Our then only three reviews spurred us on to continue . . . and we've been relatively good since then – updating kind of frequently and amassing 186 reviews!' :D

The Fluff Pirates: 'Each and every review – large or small (even the two-word ones) gives us a warm and fuzzy feeling of delight.' -bow-

Little Pirate: 'There're been a few reviews that have not pleased me' -scowls-

Big Pirate: 'But the rest of you more than make up for it!'

Le Fluff Pirates: 'thankyouthankyouthankyou!'

xXx

**The Worlde of the Skye Pirates . . . **

Item 1: _The Uchiren Empire _(oo-chi-ren)

Item 2: _The Kuhkuy Empire_ (koh-koi (like the fish :P) )

Little Pirate: 'Got the brilliant, magnificent name that is Kuhkuy by typing randomly with eyes closed' -snigger-

Information on the Uchiren Empire:

It's ruled by the um . . . Uchiha clan (as a bright few of you may perhaps have chanced to guess) :)

It spans across the eastern part of the known world of our story. Its system of ruling is imperial: there's a supreme emperor/ess who rules over the kings and lords etc. of each realm of the land – until recently, the Emperor was Sasuke's dear old dad.

Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke are the Grand Princes of the Uchiren Empire (the Grand, uber sexy princes). When the Emperor/ess has more than 1 child he/she chooses the Heir from amongst the kids – the one who they deem the most worthy/beneficial to the Uchiren Empire.

Sasuke's father chose Sasuke. Our dear Sasu-chan had been AWOL from the Palace for 4 months before the massacre occurred. So only 2 Uchihas are left.

One is Sasuke.

The other – I don't know hey, do you, Little Pirate?

Little Pirate: -shrugs speculatively-

Big Pirate: 'We'll give everyone a clue: it ain't his mum.'

So – Sasuke and Itachi are left and (insert crossed-out plot spoilers here). What could happen? What will he do? ZOMG!

The Uchiren Empire is known for its people with magic – predominantly from the noble families (due to long-standing habit of making magic-wielders nobles and therefore just a little more loyal to the crown and a little less likely to rebel with all their considerable power).

The Uchiha's, having the strongest magical line, have been the Imperial Family for quite some time, taking over from the first Imperial Family (the Hyuuga) hundreds of years ago . . .

It's compulsory for anyone who holds magic to attend the school in the Palace of Konoha, the Grand Imperial city.

Information on the Kuhkuy Empire:

Less is officially known about this most strange of Empires . . . because we've thus far made up less about it and have so described it as odd.

It lies to the west of the Uchiren Empire – the whole western part of the known world. As Kiba mentioned, they are demon-holding or spirit-holding, depending on the 'friendliness' or 'cuddliness' of the thing inside your chest (sort of) (Little Pirate confesses that it may in fact live in your nose, as her foray into Kuhkuy was rather brief, as Sasuke proved slightly more interesting to watch – in the royal baths . . . ).

Anyway, Akamaru rates about 7 on the cuddly scale, whereas Kyuubi scrapes about -100 on both the friendliness and the cuddliness scale. The frog is neutral because we're not that interested in it, and it's, well, green.

And . . . da da dum . . . the rest will remain shrouded in mystery.

xXx

There have been many wars between Uchiren and Kuhkuy, the last having been ended in bloodshed and a treaty. (the fluff pirates sip their tea ominously).

(mmm, very nice tea)

Now, if you have any questions, ask in the reviews or in emails . . . anything you'd like to know and we feel like telling you :P


	20. Chapter 20

Part 2:

Chapter 19: Konoha Palace! Intrigue! He has returned!

A hooded figure stopped in the doorway of the Grand Hall as one of the guards thrust out an arm. A few of the seated people turned to look. The person drew back his hood. The guard froze, then his arm jumped back to his side as if burned.

Straight blue-black hair framed a delicate, unmistakable face. Piercing dark eyes looked through at the crowd of nobles. By now almost of all of them were silent and staring at the doorway. The first footfall echoed softly off the high ceiling and walls. A few steps in, he had the attention of all.

The nobles and courtiers of the Uchiren Empire froze over their breakfast, no-one ate, nobody spoke, only their eyes moved. As the attention of all was still on the waiting heir, not one noticed three other cloaked people walk into the hall and keep to the shadows. Sasuke walked slowly, his back and neck straight with his eyes focused on the platform at the far end of the hall. On the raised surface was the Imperial table – carved marble with the Uchiha family's emblem etched into the stone in red and silver – the seats were empty.

Expression left Sasuke's face as he walked passed chair after chair, until he came to the emperor's high-backed seat. He paused before reaching it, and undid the clasp that held his long cloak together. There was almost a collective intake of breath as the boy draped the cloak over the arm of the seat. He sat down with a flourish, his lips forming the words, 'Coffee, please.'

A shocked serving man was impaled by Sasuke's gaze and seemed to turn to stone. 'With my breakfast,' the heir continued, 'I'll have coffee.'

The serving man's lips moved. Then he seemed to decide speaking was not called for, or not possible, because he nodded and walked to the kitchens.

It was then that Princess Haruno Sakura fainted.

xXx

News spread. Like wildfire. By the time the heir had a perfectly brewed, steaming cup of coffee to his lips, the entire palace knew of his sudden arrival. A whisper blew through the halls: "The Grand Prince has returned."

And some dared, in softer, barely audible whispers, to say "The Grand High Prince." (1)

xXx

Sasuke swept black hair out of eyes and looked at each of the people in the Red Room with him. "Take seats,' he said and turned to the only woman. "Karin, is anyone listening?"

The woman shook her head, red hair moving over her shoulders.

The boy turned to the eldest there. 'Has everyone been contacted?' he asked. 'We know the loyalties of the families are split. Have you discovered any more information about the massacre?'

The three at the table searched Sasuke's face as he asked the last question. His features betrayed no emotion.

The tall orange-haired man turned to the bird on his shoulder, 'The culprit has not been apprehended yet. But as you know, we have our suspicions.' He spoke in a deep, gentle voice. 'Nothing more, I'm afraid. Just that it happened at night, when the family was in the Imperial Quarters. And that no one saw the attacker,' he made a noise of disbelief. 'Not even _one_ of the guards heard a sound.'

At this an expression did appear - the slightest of frowns. After what seemed to be much thought, Sasuke continued: 'And the opinion at court of' - barely a pause - 'Itachi?' Sasuke looked at Juugo steadily as he waited for a response.

Juugo gathered his resolve. 'Some find his situation questionable. But some see him as a victim and a survivor and as the one who . . . who was here to lead the empire in mourning and to begin the search for the traitors.'

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 'He went after me.'

Suigestu leaned forward, his eyes hard. 'Yes he did, and he let the court make of that what they wanted.'

Changing track, Sasuke said, 'My brother' – all gazes swung to him – 'will be back in three days.'

Karin sat up straight. 'We have a lot of work ahead of us.'

Suigetsu shrugged. 'We'll just work quickly, then.'

'First,' Juugo began, 'you should speak to-'

Sasuke cut him off, '-The Regent, of course.'

xXx

'His Imperial Highness, Grand Prince Uchiha Sasuke.'

The doors swung open in front of the young prince, who walked straight up to the high-backed chair to the left of the throne.

'Why have you come here only now, Sasuke? It was not a secret, what happened a month ago. The entire empire knew.'

The black-haired boy stiffened, but his voice was level. 'Not even a greeting?' Sasuke lifted an elegant eyebrow.

'Not when I've been doing your work for you for the last four months,' the regent said in a languid voice, sitting back in his chair, long dark hair over his shoulder.

'_My_ work?' Sasuke asked quietly. 'Not . . . Itachi's? Could your loyalties have changed?'

'Once I favoured your brother, but no longer, Sasuke-chan.'

_Do I need any more proof than this of Itachi's guilt? _

Sasuke inclined his head, 'Is that so, Orochimaru-sensei?'

xXx

Hustle. And bustle. Sasuke disliked both of these things. They intruded on his calm. His expression, as he stood against one of the courtyard pillars, was not a pleased one. From his vantage point he could see virtually the whole of the circular courtyard. He had managed to walk this far unnoticed because he had come alone – he was observing his courtiers.

First Lieutenant Rock Lee, head bodyguard to Princess Haruno Sakura of the Country of Grass, was bouncing around fawning over the pink-haired girl as usual. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Energy should not be that visible.

When he saw Sakura's head turning, Sasuke ducked around the pillar behind him, only to come face-to-face with Second Lieutenant Yamanaka Ino. Her blue eyes were narrowed.

'Hiding from her, still?' the blond asked archly.

The Grand Prince shrugged a shoulder. 'So you got my message?'

The handmaiden nodded.

'Have you prepared the report yet?'

The blond whipped out a scroll and handed it over to the Prince. 'As you presumed, the changes of alliance between houses coincide with the specific information that I gathered for that report.' She inclined her head toward it solemnly, but then gave a wry grin. 'You'll find it interesting, as a lot has happened since you left.' With that, she stepped out and crossed the courtyard to Princess Sakura, her charge and Lady.

The Prince glanced at the first line of the scroll, it's title:

'Gossip'

He unravelled it. One or two of the changes of alliance had puzzled him to a large degree, and he hoped this could shed some light on such things as why the Sand and Earth houses were suddenly on speaking terms.

His eyes scanned down the page of the scroll before his attention was caught by the sound of footsteps. Sasuke raised an eyebrow again as Neji and Gaara emerged from a side hallway. Dishevelled clothing, flushed cheeks. Hyuuga Neji, Prince of the Country of Earth, and Sabaku no Gaara, Prince of the Country of Sand.

Sasuke's eyes slid further down Ino's report and, sure enough, there they were recorded by the best and most up-to-date gossiper in Konoha.

He got down to some serious reading.

xXx

(1) (Author's note: the title of Grand High Prince is given to the Emperor's child chosen to be the Heir. As no official statement was made before the emperor's death,

the assumptions tend to be that the eldest child is the heir.

However, before Sasuke's departure, the court had a fairly well-formed idea of

the emperor's intentions. As little, very little indeed, is missed by the courtiers of the Uchiren Palace.)

xXx

hehehehe! Welcome back to the land of sky pirates :) now in the capital, konoha! (in all of its smexy, courtier-filled glory :P)

And look, wlkwos – I promised a chappie by the end of the year, and here it is !!!! Woot! (from the pirate of larger size :P)

Merry Christmas to all and sundry – we hope your Christmases were as sun and sand and seafood-filled as ours were – beach wind almost blew us off our feet, but that's just part of it, hey :P and what's Christmas without foraging and tucking into a whole bucket of fresh sea-nails (technically whelks, but anyway) (our family's a little strange on the tradition side, but we won't say too much about that . . .)

Anyway . . . ja mata!

Review! Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20:

Chapter 20:

Two months later

One hour before sunrise:

The Grand High Prince wakes and commences warm-up exercises. Glares into middle distance and remembers older brother denying _everything_. Denying everything in front of the entire palace. Suppresses a sigh.

Half an hour before sunrise:

The Grand High Prince commences physical training and swordsmanship practice in his private arena. Imagines stabbing his brother and has to apologise to training partner for infliction of rather serious injuries.

Just before sunrise:

The Grand High Prince nibbles on a freshly picked fig from the Uchiha pavilion orchard. Sees a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye and freezes for a moment, only to find that it is a blond servant. An old, manky, female blond servant. Sighs. Sexual frustration. Not. Good. For. Brain.

Sunrise:

The Grand High Prince bathes in the Imperial Spring. Stares into the middle distance and remembers the expression of innocence on a blond boy's face when a certain perverted _captain _invited him into the ship's spa. Realises he probably looks wistful and decides to glare instead. Hears a giggle through the steam, followed by a loud groan and exclamation of pain – sees Suigetsu wave at him carrying over his shoulder one of the now-unconscious palace girls who had managed to infiltrate the bathing chamber. Suppresses a sigh.

Mid-morning:

The Grand High Prince breakfasts in the royal hall. Sits alone at the high table. Ignores flashes of memories of conversations, chats and jokes shot across the imperial table by his family. Ignores, as well, suspicious glances from a part of the courtiers – Itachi supporters pinning him with the label murderer. Hates that sitting by himself is the best option, even if it's lonely. Ignores a sulking Princess Sakura and a glaring Ino. Represses the urge to issue a royal decree informing Princess Sakura that Ino fancies her, as well as making it illegal for her not to do anything about it. Suppresses a sigh. Not gonna happen.

Noon:

The Grand High Prince holds a meeting with his supporters and the Regent, discussing the army rumoured to be under Itachi's control. Discusses possibility of having to raise his own army. Does not want civil war. Suppresses a sigh. Has to avoid Princess Sakura, who has been waiting outside the room for three hours. Thinks the window is a good exit to make. Yes, the window, perfectly respectable. Finds that some minor lord's daughter has also been waiting for three hours, but outside the window. Doesn't feel that bad about Suigetsu knocking that one out.

Mid-afternoon:

The Grand High Prince commences overseeing the backlog of court hearings that could not be heard in the absence of an Imperial family member. A backlog of two thousand seven hundred cases. God damn negligent, murderous brother. Looks out the window. Sees a blur of yellow. Knows it had to have been a bird, not a flying blond boy. Suppresses a sigh.

Evening:

The Grand High Prince commences magic training with the Regent, Orochimaru. Is told by the Regent that some of his followers are disloyal, are spies for Itachi. Feels very tired. Makes a note to inform Hebi and have them follow up the accusations. Suppresses a sigh. On way to Hall, sees his mother's favourite flower garden – remembers her rooms always smelt like that one rose.

Sunset:

Stares at his supper. Peas. Carrots. Stares at the orange. Thinks: orange. Orange boxers. Hmmm. Blond. Has to forget everything and keep blond person safe and far away. Shakes himself out of a reverie and realizes that his moment of distraction allowed Princess Sakura to get too close – cannot ignore her now. Personal bubble space assaulted by giggles and high-pitched voice.

Suppresses a sigh. Thinks: every day is the same.

xXx

**That night . . .**

Sasuke stared at his ceiling, high above him as he lay on his bed. He closed his eyes, but after a moment of frustration he sat up and walked to the window. He wouldn't get to sleep for hours.

As he looked out at the city glowing below him, he felt nothing – he simply carried on planning: for tomorrow, the day after, how he would slowly take his kingdom back, how he had to make his brother pay.

The young prince stared out at the night and pushed away so many thoughts. He stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the breeze brush his skin, cooling it slightly.

Something small dropped onto the balcony beside him with a clink. His eyes shot down to find . . . a . . . _chain_?

'Teme,' said an achingly familiar voice.

Sasuke's gaze followed the metal links up and up and up to the roof above his room – a steep, tiled roof in the Uchiha compound in the Imperial palace. To get here one would have to pass the City Guard, the Palace Guard, the Imperial Guard, and _Hebi_.

'Baka,' responded the black-haired boy. Even with his glare, he couldn't keep a grin out of the corner of his mouth.

In the moonlight, he saw spiky strands of blond hair and was hit by wide, flashing blue eyes. Amazing blue eyes. And a crooked grin.

'I like the robes,' Naruto said casually, swinging his legs over the side of the roof, 'but I did prefer you in these.' The boy dropped something else – as it landed with a clunk, Sasuke made out his pirate boots. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed and darted back to the blond boy.

'How did you get those?'

'Same way you would. Out of your dressing room.'

'When?' The noodle boy was being far too casual. And he was smirking. Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch.

'Few days ago,' Naruto said merrily, and dropped down off the roof. 'I've been exploring the palace,' – he took a step toward Sasuke – 'eating food' – another step – 'bathing . . . liked that bit.' Naruto's grin widened.

The prince was definitely not beginning to blush. And his blush was definitely not rising to his cheeks. Something was horribly wrong with this situation. The blond boy smirked again – the extremely close blond boy. What else could Sasuke do, really, from such a short distance, except jump him?

Immediately, his conscience screamed at him: _No! Wrong! Bad! He's not safe here! _It took the thoughts a good few minutes to get through, and when he did try to pull away, Naruto wasn't having any of it. None of it at all.

Think, think – argh!

They were on the balcony still – that had to be remedied. Fast. Very fast. Where could they go from here, but the . . . bedroom? His body was working against his brain.

On the one hand, he didn't want Naruto's hands to stop where they were going – though on the other, he didn't want to give palace spies a reason to go after Naruto straight away.

Hmm . . . disappearing into the bed chamber for hours would give the spies something to talk about, but so would ripping off Naruto's clothes out here in the open . . . Decisions, decisions, and smooth skin under his palms – slender muscles he could trace with his fingers. The smell of him, which he breathed in as he bit his neck, his shoulder, his bottom lip.

'Ow,' said Naruto slowly, looking up at him, not moving away. So Sasuke kissed him again. Too many words- he was distracted by Naruto fumbling behind him.

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to get my hands into the imperial pants – I'm liking these robes less and less.'

Sasuke gave an evil grin – 'The chastity of the Uchiha clan must be preserved.'

The blond boy snorted and dragged a nail down, ripping open Sasuke's attire. It was then that the heir to the empire thought he should do something about their location. It was time to choose whether he was going to risk Naruto's life and losing his campaign for the throne, or simply shag the boy out here in the open on the balcony. He gripped the hair on the back of Naruto's head and pulled him away, in an effort to _think_. It was proving tricky. But of course, looking into very big, very amused, very blue eyes was just as bloody distracting . . .

Before he knew it, Sasuke was reaching up Naruto's loose white shirt and down – finding that the good old pirate pants were not nearly as tricky to get into . . . Must change imperial uniform . . . not practical . . .

After half a second's indecision, he grabbed Naruto's shirt, pulled him inside and slammed the door.

xXx

Typo extraordinaire: this chapter, big pirate managed to whip this one out:

'His boby was working against his brian.' O.o what is a boby? you ask. Who is Sasuke's Brian? we want to know.

big pirate has Typing Dyslexia


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20:

**Chapter 22: Clothes?! Emotions?! An attic?! Posters?!**

Six months, two weeks and four days. That's how long it had been since Naruto had woken up with a grin.

'Hmmm.'

He rolled over to where he knew warmth had to be and found . . . an empty dip the bed. Not right. He sat up with a frown.

Sasuke was in a chair against the wall, fully dressed. Perfect hair, full imperial regalia. He couldn't make out Sasuke's expression because of the morning light and the boy's hair.

'Good morning,' Naruto said cheerfully. He stretched and flopped back onto the bed.

'Out.'

Naruto straightened up again. His head turned. 'What?'

'Out.' Sasuke nodded at a pile of Naruto's clothes. 'Now.'

The blond boy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Was he serious? This had to be a joke. 'After last night?'

Sasuke's posture stiffened and the little of his face Naruto could make out was expressionless. 'You've stayed too long already.'

Naruto threw the covers off in a huff and stood in front of Sasuke. The prince's eyes gave an involuntary foray downwards. Now at least he showed some bloody expression.

'Geez – explain!' Naruto said angrily, blushing lightly.

'It's not . . . practical.'

'What?! Practical! Practical? Practical my arse!'

The prince stood and walked to the closed window, suppressing a grin. 'We can't be in a relationship.'

'Come again?'

Sasuke did a double take, thinking, _is Naruto actually capable of that level of innuendo?_ Any level of innuendo, for that matter.

'Can't?' Naruto almost shouted when Sasuke said nothing. '_Can't_?'

'It's just not possible. I can't explain, but that's the way it is. My word is final.'

'Ruling is going to your head. Your word is not final. Trust me. There's no _can't_.'

'It's impossible. _Out._'

'No.'

'Do you want me to force you?'

'Try.' Naruto said with a grin. He winked for good measure. It was worth the look of momentary shock on Sasuke's face.

'Seriously, Naruto, you have to leave this room, leave the palace, leave the city. Before you do anything else. Go back to being a pirate – I though that was what you wanted anyway. Giving up?' Sasuke asked with an arrogant smirk.

'No! I never give up! That's my way of . . . being a pirate.' He frowned into his clenched fist. He didn't know why he just said that, but it really fit. He clenched his fist again and raised it. 'Yes, my way of the pirate!'

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow then picked up Naruto's clothes. 'You've got put these on.'

'I'll _never _put those on!'

'Interesting approach to the day, baka. It'll make the guard's job of removing you more interesting, at least. Not that I would bother to call them, though. I could kick you out with ease.'

'Again_, just try it_,' Naruto seethed. After searching for so long, he was not giving up now. He would never give up. Whatever current madness Sasuke had could be dealt with. It just had to be. He'd been a smart-arse before and that hadn't lasted long, so it wouldn't again. Naruto just had to get better at dealing with it – get a lot of practice. He couldn't wait.

Sasuke tried to reach out and grab his shoulder, but Naruto slapped it away, twisting Sasuke's arm and using it to bring him close enough to whisper in his ear, 'I think you'll find it a bit more tricky now.'

Sasuke seethed liquid indignation. It looked nicely like a blush. The next thing Naruto knew, his legs had been whipped out from underneath him and his back hit the floor with a painful thud. Then Sasuke straddled him and kept his arms down while trying to get his shirt onto him at the same time. 'You have to put – stop struggling! – these on!'

All Naruto wondered was, 'Why didn't you start with the pants?' which made Sasuke get redder. Anger or blushing? Hopefully the latter. He tried to kick him off but was thrown down again and then they both heard a knock.

They froze - Naruto became aware of the fact that he was starkers on the carpet, straddled by and struggling with the imperial, grand high prince. He hoped it wasn't guards.

Sasuke rolled Naruto under the bed and shoved his clothes under after him, hissing, 'Stay there and get dressed.'

xXx

The prince straightened his clothing and glanced in a mirror to see if his hair had been struck down by imperfection. It had not. It would . . . do. He composed his features and turned to the door at Suigetsu entered. He almost sighed in relief.

Suigetsu glanced around the chamber, his expert eyes noticing the slightest differences from the night before – moved furniture, slightly torn curtains, scratch-marks on the bed-posts – Sasuke had tried his best, but little things like this stuck out, evidently. The thing that made Suigetsu finally raise his eyebrows in amusement were the two dips in the bed. Before Sasuke could speak, Suigetsu bloody-well looked under the bed, his pointed teeth revealed by his grin.

'You have a naked blond boy under your bed.' The boy said in a level voice.

'I'm half dressed! You fool!' came the loud and indignant exclamation from the floor.

'One leg doesn't count.'

'I'm a quarter dressed, then!' Naruto insisted.

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke and asked just as levelly. 'Why do you have a _stupid_, naked blond boy under your bed, your majesty?'

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a delicate shake of his head, 'Don't ask.'

Suigetsu nodded once, his eyes laughing, savouring some cruel humour, no doubt.

Naruto rolled out from under the bed, at least with his pants on. Sasuke didn't know whether to appreciate this for the moment, as the boy did have a beautifully attractive back, and arms, and neck and – the prince shook his head. This was no time to get lost in thought. 'He was just leaving,' Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but then stormed out with a livid scowl.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh and noticed Suigetsu watching him. 'Don't ask,' he said again.

'I wasn't going to.' Suigetsu replied. He held up Sasuke's ripped clothing – 'But can I ask whether I call your tailor?' he asked mildly.

Sasuke gave him a look. 'Please.'

xXx

Naruto did not hit the window as he left Sasuke's room. He did not hit the wall outside on the royal balcony. He did not hit a _thing_ between the royal wing and the room above the female servants' quarters that the perverted hermit had found for them.

He dropped down off the slanted roof and swung into the attic that was loosely divided into three. One section was as messy as all hell, with ramen cups making a small, damp wall. Naruto settled down in this one.

The next section smelt inexplicably like wet dog, and featured a curled up sleeping figure in the middle of an oval bed made out of blankets.

The last section was the most colourful. Posters covered every wall and surface – the entire slant of the roof was layered with picture after figure of indecently-clad women in compromising positions. An old, white-haired man sucked on his pipe beneath all of this. 'Heya,' this man boomed with a grin. He waved his pipe around to indicate the whole attic, 'We're gonna have new digs, soon. Got hold of that contact of mine.'

'Is that why you have a black eye? Was the contact a woman?'

With another lazy wave of his hand, Jiraiya said, winking, 'Of course it was a woman, and you know I like them feisty. What's up with you? Why're you scowling? I would've thought your lover-boy had cheered you up now. As you stayed the night.'

Naruto sighed and dropped onto his own bed. 'He did. Then he kicked me out.'

'Ah. Problematic.'

'He acted like no one could know I was there or ever had been there. The bastard! Shit!' he swore, hitting the floor causes a ramen cup landslide. Weak, old water sloshed.

'. . . Any thoughts as to why he did that?' Jiraiya questioned, peering at his student through the swirling smoke.

'. . . He's a teme. Bastard. That's why. Damn it.'

'Um . . . Let's try and piece this together. We know the moody little prince is in a precarious position?'

Naruto nodded, paused then asked with a scrunched up frown, 'What does precarious mean?'

'Dangerous.'

Naruto nodded again, understanding shining in his wide blue eyes

'Some of his supporters in the country have been attacked, and one supporter in the palace has been murdered. Do you agree that this is probably to get at Sasuke?'

Naruto nodded again, wondering where this useless path of questions was going. 'But he kicked me _out_.'

'Boy, his family's dead, his supporters are in danger, can you think what kind of danger a lover of his would be in?'

'A . . . lot?'

'Yes.' Jiraiya said very patiently. 'Now why do you think Sasuke kicked you out before the palace woke up properly?'

'. . .'

'Could it be to . . .'

Naruto sat upright, a dim light dawning in his eyes. 'He's _protecting_ me?'

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. 'This could be a problem for y-'

'No, no,' Naruto interrupted with the enormous grin which had replaced his scowl of death. 'He was protecting _me_?' His grin widened. 'So that's it? Is that really all?' he got up. 'I can look after myself.'

'Gotta talk to you before you rush off again. You and Kiba are starting . . . something new tomorrow.'

'No. Absolutely not. I've got my hands full with this bloody Uchiha. My bloody Uchiha.'

'He'll be there too, Naruto. Believe me, it'll give you lots of time for wooing.'

'Is wooing the same as knocking sense into someone?'

Jiraiya frowned, lowering his pipe. 'Um . . . sometimes.'

'All right, I'll go.'

xXx

Sasuke sat in the Red Room waiting for Juugo and Karin to arrive for a meeting of Hebi. The prince's posture was perfect, his every expression impassive, his hands still on his lap. Then _why_ was Suigetsu grinning at him like a smug idiot.

'What?' Sasuke snapped.

'You're more relaxed today,' was the arch response. 'I think I know why.'

Slowly and ominously, Sasuke said, 'No one can know about this, Suigetsu.'

'Especially not Karin . . . or Princess Haruno.'

Sasuke nodded vigorously – he didn't want to be nailed to a stake.

'Anyway,' his bodyguard carried on, 'will you start again at the school?'

'I have to, Suigetsu. The law is very strict about that.' All magic-users had to be taught until the age of seventeen at least. 'Members of the Royal family are not exempt, and there are too many people who want to keep an eye on me for them to decide to let me graduate.'

'But you've already fulfilled the requirements for graduation. How can they keep you there?'

'The only way a student can leave early, is if every instructor is satisfied they're not a danger to themselves or anyone else. Not every instructor supports me, or even likes me for that matter.' The last was said with a wry grin. 'That means I have to go tomorrow.'

xXx

Yay for honey whiskey! Yay for ginger liqueur! Yay for frangelico! Yar for the restorative powers of all the good things in life!

Anyway, another chapter! And less than a six month gap between hits one and the last one!

Little pirate suggests that we take six months between posts because of big pirate's typing dyslexia. Hmph. Hrmph!

Little pirate snorts and sniggers in background.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Revelations

Chapter 22: Revelations! Laps? Who is this freaky child?

The Grand High Prince took in a deep breath and stepped over the threshold. The lecture hall was bustling – clumps of people standing, talking, moving and full of all together too much energy for such an early hour in the morning. Far too much. Energy.

Sasuke sipped his coffee, passed the now-empty cup to an unsuspecting classmate and walked on.

One clump of people was centred around Princess Sakura. Sasuke gave this group a wide berth, but it seemed to follow him. Then he saw Kiba - he almost started in surprise.

The brunette lounged against the wall, a relaxed grin on his face. 'Hey,' the boy said to a passing student, looking her up and down. The student gave Kiba a double take and almost tripped. They exchanged sidelong grins. Sasuke nearly groaned into his hand.

'Oi! Uchiha!' Kiba said, too loudly, the moment he noticed Sasuke. 'Don't slink off.'

So there was no avoiding him.

'Been a while, hasn't it, boot-boy?' Kiba asked with a wink.

Sasuke delivered the dignified glare such a question deserved. 'Not long enough. What are you doing here?'

'Apparently I'm a student. Go figure. Hey,' that last was said to another student. This one managed not to trip, only bump into someone. Kiba turned back to Sasuke, whispering none-too-subtly, 'I've got a bet going with Jiraiya about how many I can get into bed in the first week. This is gonna be soo easy.' He winked at another student, who blushed.

_Jiraiya? _But just then something fell into place in Sasuke's head, sending his eyes around the room, to settle on . . . blond hair in the middle of a crowd. Sasuke tried to sit down as fast as he could, but by this stage people had noticed he was there, and since he had to admit that he was, after all, Uchiha Sasuke, all gazes were swinging in his direction.

Within seconds, Naruto waved merrily and approached. Students began to stare between the Prince and the beaming blond boy. Sasuke could almost hear their unvoiced questions. He readied a glare. It met a wide grin and shining blue eyes. Oh god. Could the boy not even stay angry? He'd been fuming yesterday. Sasuke had tried so hard to get him angry.

'Look,' Naruto said happily, 'That chair's empty.' From Naruto's expression, this discovery caused a wave of pure, innocent, unabashed delight. Shit.

'But you still can't sit there, baka.'

Naruto stood next to the chair, running his finger along the top of its back. 'I'm just' – he said as he lowered himself into the seat – 'gonna.'

Sasuke thought quickly – he couldn't give too much of a reaction, because then people would suspect that he and Naruto had a history. But he had to get rid of Naruto, and his all too obvious behaviour, quickly – knowing Naruto, this was perhaps impossible without a large degree of violence and noise. The prince was caught in a tricky situation, so, more out of instinct than anything else, he _glared_. One his really good glares.

And Naruto was immune to it, as usual. Damn.

Sasuke thought somewhat wistfully that, with the chain, at least, he could have whacked Naruto over the head.

Sasuke sensed the arrival of menacing evil and was surprised by the fact that Gaara must be showing up for class on time. Or at all. But his main source of surprise and ire was that Gaara was sitting himself down right next to Naruto.

_No! Royal order! _Some part of Sasuke's brain shouted to him. _I herby decree a three metre Naruto quarantine rule. Especially for people looking at him like that! Not even looking – more like leering!_

'The seat's too small, Sabaku.' So what if he lost Sand support? Did he really need it? Really?

Naruto's reaction was, as usual, not an ordinary one. First the blond sidled up to Sasuke. Then he lifted himself off the seat just enough to facilitate his next move – practically bloody sitting in Sasuke's lap.

'Oh look, there's plenty of room,' the blond said. He grinned at Sasuke, he grinned at Gaara. He sighed happily.

The Prince felt another intent-to-kill and peered out of the corner of his eye. Neji was glaring at all three of the boys. Sasuke suppressed the urge to sigh. He may well lose all chance of Hyuuga support as well.

Naruto sat in a few seconds of blissful, comfortable, warm, ignorance. That took place before Sasuke picked him up by the waist and dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. 'Now, you're off the seat,' the Prince remarked blandly. 'See? It's easy, even for you.'

Naruto decided that that was the time to give the world's most obvious wink. Sasuke almost throttled him, but was startled when Kiba, a few seats away, his arm already comfortably around a girl, (1) gave a loud snort and barked out a laugh.

What with his laughter and his subsequent amused comments (and the fact that he was slowly undoing the top buttons of his shirt), Kiba managed to take most of the attention off Sasuke and Naruto – and off the fact that Naruto was still beaming adoringly up at Sasuke.

Sasuke could have kissed the lecturer that walked in at that moment and told Naruto to sit at the front. But then he saw who it was – it was a she, he knew she was at least fifty, and she had breasts the size of tanks.(2) Kissing Tsunade would not be the best way to begin the academic year. At least the blond distraction was about twenty seats away.

xXx

In the short break between lessons, it became very clear what Princess Sakura thought of the new blond boy in the school of magic.

Either it was her screaming or her raining fists, one or the other gave the impression that she was not best pleased.

In spite of this, Naruto managed to be right next to Sasuke as he was sitting down for the next lesson. Sasuke had pulled out every single sneaking skill he had, so the _dobe_ must have improved dramatically.

Well enough, at least, to end up in Sasuke's lap. The boy did not know the meaning of the word subtle. Luckily, Kiba had arranged his growing group of admirers around the two of them, so at least Gaara, Neji and Sakura were kept away and the situation had less of a chance of becoming violent, for the moment.

xXx

Sasuke spent the entire lesson with his arms wedged against Naruto's side, keeping him off his lap and at a decent distance. As nice as Sasuke's hands were, Naruto still preferred the lap. The bloody Prince also disappeared the minute class was over.

Just as Naruto began his hunting-down attempts, the weird, freaky short red-head, with far too much eye-liner around his eyes (3) pushed Naruto against the wall of the emptying room, with a death-grip around his wrist.

'What are you doing?' the blond exclaimed angrily, but then, because of the intense look in the guy's eyes, he stilled and immediately began observing the boy's body-language for a sign of attack. The red-head stood between Naruto and the few people still in the room, making it virtually impossible for him to move away.

'So,' began the stranger.

Naruto eye-balled him warily.

'. . . Your name's Uzumaki Naruto?'

'. . . Yes.' Naruto tried to inch away, sliding across the wall as far as he could.

'What you doing this evening?'

Naruto stopped moving entirely. He blinked. After many flirting attempts of Kiba's and the subsequent explanations he gave, Naruto now knew what phrases like that meant. He blinked again.

'I'm busy.'

'With what?'

'Uchiha-hunting.'

Gaara's back straightened. 'The Prince?'

'The Prince.' The only group left in the room now was the pink-haired screeching freak's band of giggling followers. Would Gaara start a fight over this if other people were here? Probably.

The red-head – Gaara, wasn't it? – leant back with a smug expression. 'You won't have much luck there.'

'What do you mean by that? I never give up!'

'Whether you give up or not, the Prince will still be engaged to Princess Haruno Sakura.'

_Engaged?_ Naruto's eyes widened in shock. To a _Princess_? Where had be heard that name? Somewhere, somewhere recently, today . . . His eyes fell onto the loudly giggling pink-haired female in the middle of the room.

The blond boy's jaw dropped.

xXx

(1)

Little pirate noted that, at the rate Kiba is going, he's all set to be ground zero for the infamous Konoha palace STI mass breakout. O.O o.O That's what the poor boy gets for setting out to see the world and _all _its bits. Let this be a lesson to you :P O.o

(2)

One can't simply tank-cat into Mordor! Tank! Meow. Jiggle jiggle. (except this is Tsunade we're talking about, so it's more like: JUGGLE JUGGLE, GA-DUFF)

(3)

Little pirate said mascara by mistake – Gaara with _gorgeous_ eyelashes, fluttering them at the unsuspecting Naruto


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22:

Chapter 23: Red hair! Poncy Noble! Wierdo!

Sasuke read the final page of Karin's report and stood up quietly. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a commotion outside. The door slammed open and seconds later Naruto stormed in.

'Break it off,' he said harshly as he stopped right in front of Sasuke.

'Break what off?'

'What do you _think_?' The blond's eyes took on a slight red tinge. Sasuke wondered what had got him wound up to this extent. 'How long have you known?'

Sasuke stopped himself from rolling his eyes, 'Known what, _baka_?'

The young prince was momentarily disarmed by the intensity of emotion evident on Naruto's face.

Naruto almost shouted, 'How long have you been _engaged_?'

_Ah_, Sasuke thought as he was slammed against the wall, _that's what got him upset_. The prince calmly took Naruto's hand off his shoulder and stepped to the side, away from the wall. Only Naruto's gaze followed him. The prince thought it best to be honest - maybe he could even use this. 'We have been betrothed for eight years.'

Naruto stilled with a disbelieving frown on his face. Then his eyes narrowed. 'Yes, but how long have you been _engaged_?'

Sasuke would have laughed, if it wasn't so tragic. He resigned himself to what he had to say now, to what he had to do. 'For all practical purposes, they're the same thing.'

The blond boy's eyes widened. '_Eight _years! You knew - so the whole time - you _knew _- but you . . .!'

Sasuke folded his arms making himself keep his expression neutral. 'Naruto, when I left the palace, I meant to leave it forever and to leave all of this behind. But, since I've had to come back, I can't do that now. It's going to happen. Now will you believe me when I say you have to go?' He balled one hand into a fist and continued in a smaller voice, 'Something has to get into that thick head of yours.'

Naruto tried to form words for a minute. His mouth moved, and eventually something came out, '_No! _Nothing will!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes helplessly and took a deep breath. He could sense that Naruto was itching to hit him. He wondered if he should react. In the end he did decide to dodge the punch, and the next, and soon found himself up against the wall again. He suppressed a sigh. To get out of this, there would have to be some sort of fight.

The prince straightened his back, his neck, lifted an arm elegantly and slapped Naruto with the back of his hand. 'Stop being an idiot,' he said quietly.

Naruto's eyes were wide and blue, a red mark was already forming on his cheek. The boy stared in open confusion for a moment, through blond strands of hair. Then his hand shot out, got a death-grip on the back of Sasuke's neck, and kept him there as he leant forward and kissed him.

Naruto stepped against the black-haired boy, pressing him to the wall, his fingers between strands of hair. He moved his mouth down Sasuke's jaw, down his neck to the curve of his shoulder and whispered softly into the skin, 'You want me to _go_?'

The prince bit his lip, but was otherwise still as Naruto played his tongue, his lips, against his neck.

'Hmm?' Naruto whispered slowly, biting skin.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to stop himself arcing into the heat pressed against him.

Naruto then moved his lips to within half a second's of Sasuke's, and kept them there, so close - his mouth felt their warmth even though they didn't touch. The blond flicked his gaze up to Sasuke's eyes and moved so that their cheeks brushed, but Sasuke found his mouth, his tongue, and grabbed hold of him, his hands moving as if he had to feeling everything, _now._

Then Sasuke was the one to push Naruto up against the wall. (1)

xXx

The sun rose. There was a knock at the door.

The Grand High Prince grumbled darkly into a tanned neck. He cracked one eye open in a most disgruntled fashion, saw blond hair against his face and inelegantly, but very promptly, kicked his companion off the bed. He leant over the side and slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth before the blond could yell, and slid him under the bed.

He was calm and composed and the bed was unruffled by the time Suigetsu strode in holding a heavily laden hangar.

'Good morning, your highness,' he said, a touch wryly. 'Here is the new imperial outfit you ordered. I took the liberty of bringing it in.' He laid the robes on a chair. (2)

To Sasuke's surprise, Suigetsu then extracted a pair of perfectly folded boxer shorts from his pocket and held it up delicately between two fingers. Suigetsu doubled over to peer under the bed. 'Good morning, stupid blond boy. I took the liberty of procuring some underwear for you.'

There was a mumbled thanks from the darkness below the bed.

Suigetsu straightened up to see Sasuke pinching the bridge of his nose. As he left he glanced over his shoulder to see the blond stick his head out from under the bed and begin to examine the new imperial uniform.

Naruto looked at the lack of complicated ties and buttons, nodding approvingly at a healthy, simple zip. He grinned at the prince who was eyeing him warily. 'I'm not leaving. This design is . . . interesting.'

Sasuke put his head in his hands. 'I'm only putting that on once today, baka.'

Naruto's grin widened. 'Well, then the rest of the day is planned out.'

'Out.'

xXx

'Is that a hickey?'

Naruto turned around in his chair in the classroom, a pencil still in his hand. He frowned at the red-haired boy who looked down at him. There was something dangerous about that gaze.

'G'morning Subaku,' Naruto said with a yawn.

'Is that a hickey?' The boy seemed very intense this morning.

'What's a hickey?' Naruto asked innocently, wide-eyed with interest.

At which point, Kiba decided to join the conversation. He leant forward from the row behind and said lightly, 'Otherwise referred to as a love-bite, Naruto. I can't _believe_ I left that out of your education.'

Realisation dawned in blue eyes. 'Oh,' he said, pulling down the neck of his shirt, '_these_?'

Gaara half choked. Kiba chuckled. A line of 'love-bites' made its way down to the edge of Naruto's shoulder.

Gaara paled, watched by Neji, who, next to him, balled his hands into fists. Seconds later, Gaara pointed his frown at Kiba, hissing. 'You _educated _him?'

'Woah, calm down, carrot-top, it's not what you think. I wish it were otherwise, but it isn't.'

The glare didn't change - until Neji sniggered spitefully and muttered, 'Carrot-top.' The glare then intensified.

Naruto, who hadn't been listening because he had been trying to come up with a cover story while all the rest of this went on, said, 'These just sort of . . . happened . . .'

'What, do you get mauled in passageways by dark strangers?' the red-head asked. 'And you let them? Who? Who are they?'

'What's it to you, weirdo?'

Gaara sat back as if stung. Neji sniggered again.

Kiba grinned evilly, showing sharp teeth as he cast a glance at Neji. 'Maybe he's simply bored of what's available here, and you're new, Naruto.'

Neji stood up so quickly the girl behind him fell out of her chair. He faced Naruto with a scowl and announced in an uptight, irate voice, 'I challenge you to a duel, Uzumaki Naruto!'

Naruto blinked. He blinked again. 'What's it to _you_, . . . weirdo?'

Kiba could hardly breathe, he was laughing so hard.

Neji straightened up, his nose ever so slightly in the air. 'It is not for you to question such things. Being elevated in status because of magic potential does not make your blood pure. I am Prince Hyuuga Neji from the house of Stone, while _you_ are barely more than common filth.'

Naruto knew he had just been insulted, if not exactly how. The tone of voice was enough to make his jump up in anger as well. 'You poncy, lazy, bastard. I don't give a rat's arse for your stupid House or your stupid, meaningless title, or even you girly hair.'

Kiba doubled over, clutching his stomach.

'I am _not _a bastard. How dare you?'

'Oh yeah?' Naruto shot back. 'Let's have this duel thing - now!'

Kiba broke in, 'Um, guys, class is about to start. How about afterwards?'

Neji thought for a moment, but Naruto charged ahead with, 'What? You _scared_? Come on - now!' He smirked. 'It'll be a short fight anyway, we will be back in time for class.' Then he turned and walked out without a backward glance, his gait confident.

Neji, Gaara, Kiba and a few people who didn't yet know what was going on, followed him out the door just as the teacher walked in.

xXx

In the expansive hallway, the two boys faced one another. They each raised their thin rapiers - the only permitted weapon during duels. Naruto eyed his gingerly, thinking that it was more of a cake tester than a sword - not like a decent pirate's heavy curved blade. He shrugged. It would have to do until he found something better. He glanced around.

Neji, on the other hand, was still, one hand on his hip, the other holding the rapier at a precise downward angle. His pose was practiced - his weight balanced perfectly. He looked Naruto straight in the eye, his pale pupil-less eyes hard and steady.

There was coldness to the stare that made Naruto shiver, so he crouched down and pounced at the noble's legs, taking him down with him. _May as well begin_, he thought, just hearing Kiba start, 'All right, the fight commen . . . . Oh, I see you've started. Nice one, Naru-chan!'

Neji, for a second merely a seething pile of indignation, kicked himself away and jumped to his feet again. He resumed his stance, this time his weapon lower to the ground. Naruto raised an eyebrow to stop himself from laughing. Even Naruto knew that if he ever used that pose in front of Kakashi, the captain would get entirely the wrong idea.

'What are you going to do? Dance at me?' Naruto taunted. 'Scary as that seems, it won't make you win.'

Neji did not move, 'But your ignorance most certainly will.'

Naruto didn't know if he had an ignorance, but he sure as hell thought he didn't. The blond lunged at Neji with his rapier, ready to swing it down as he had so many times on the pirate ship and in training. To his surprise, Neji was lightning-fast and seemingly impossible to hit. He paused only when Naruto slammed his heel down onto his toes - the soft leather of his palace shoes didn't give much protection. He grimaced slightly, and the resolve in his eyes hardened. Then he came at Naruto, his sword moving like a thing possessed. Before the blond knew what had happened, there was a blade at his throat, and a pale hand holding his wrist in a tight grip.

Neji pulled suddenly on Naruto's hand - flipping him over onto his back, knocking the air out of him.

Looking up from the ground into that haughty, cold stare, what could he do, really, but knee the guy in the balls?

The noble stiffened, and stumbled back.

Naruto jumped up in time to see Neji resume that bloody stance again. Was this guy human? Did he feel any pain at all? The blond could see that the long-haired boy was about to launch into one those whirlwind-killing-Naruto moves. He thought quickly.

Even Kiba was surprised when Naruto turned and ran into the nearest classroom. Neji went after him with a frown, followed by the small crowd that had gathered on the edges of their fight.

What the crowd saw, just as Neji entered through the doorway, was a blond blur that landed on and attached itself to the boy's shoulders and ears for balance, a blur that sent both of the fighters careening into chairs and tables, clearing a wide destructive path through the room as Naruto shouted, 'Fall already, you idiot!'

When they skidded and fell to a halt, Naruto began hitting Neji on the head with a crystal bowl, his legs locked around his neck, while the black-haired boy tried to breathe and get his rapier out from underneath them.

Seconds later, Naruto yelled and kicked away, realising he had lost his rapier. Spying an ornamental sword on the wall, the boy dashed for it, the movement surprising Neji yet again, as Naruto seemed to be running away from him once more.

The blond pried it off the wall before the noble even thought to give chase. Naruto swung around with a look of victory, weighing the heavy, curved blade in his hand. The comforting weight promised an interesting turn to the fight.

'Heh,' he said with a grin. 'Bit bigger than yours, eh?'

They went for each other. Naruto was good with the sword, but Neji was equally good at dodging - hence the furniture suffered. Desks swung into the air, chairs splintered, cabinets fell and shattered. Naruto used desks and chairs and any piece of hardy debris to fend off the blows rained down on him. Neji ducked, rolled, grabbed whatever he could find to protect himself from the deadly weight of steel.

They slashed their way through a window and ended up in another courtyard, where Naruto landed a blow on Neji's side, making him clutch his waist with a grunt.

'You do realise that you have already lost the duel, _peasant_?' Neji gasped out.

'What? I never lose!' Naruto shouted, pointing his sword at the noble and charging.

Neji, with a bewildered expression, raised his palm instinctively - it glowed briefly. Naruto's eyes widened and he threw himself to the ground. Behind him, a colossal pillar toppled in a rain of white dust.

The young noble's eyes were wide for a moment as he stared at his own hand. The blond looked from the hand to where the pillar had been, and back. Then he rose to crouch, gave out a yell and launched himself at his opponent.

Each boy forgot weapons and simply laid into the other - hitting, slapping, kicking, shouting, scratching until an imperious voice boomed across the courtyard.

'Hyuuga Neji! Uzumaki Naruto! Stop this idiocy _at once_!'

The Grand High Prince stood alone where the crowd had parted, the imperial cloak over one shoulder, his gaze dark and expressionless. Neji stopped with a scowl. Naruto stilled and his expression changed from one of anger and frustration to an open one of adoration and excitement. 'Sasuke!' he exclaimed.

The Prince hardly looked at him, saying through gritted teeth, 'Preserve the shreds of your remaining dignity and separate this instant.' (3)

The two glanced at each other, Naruto straddling Neji, one arm poised to hit him. He lowered his arm and rolled off.

Sasuke continued, 'Hyuuga - using magic in a duel is illegal. And Uzumaki, fighting like that in duel does not make it a duel at all, not to mention that it is . . .' he made a face, 'in extremely poor taste.'

Naruto shrugged. 'It works.'

Sasuke ignored him and spoke in a cold, commanding voice, 'I will not have an unauthorised fight in my court. I shall hear your reasons for this duel and reschedule it, should I see fit.' He turned and walked through the parted crowd without a backward glance. At the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder and snapped, '_Uzumaki_, come with me.'

xXx

Footnotes:

(1) Just for those who may be interested in the planning process and inner workings of the fluff-pirate team: here's an extract from our notes, from which we extrapolated this last scene: 'blondie realises that boot-boy is engaged – fight – They shag again in the emotional bla bla turmoil crap :)

(2) since we've turned Suigetsu into a butler, let's have Karin as a tailor ('Why does he want such a weird fucking design? Zips? Too many zips!') and Juugo carrying in reams of cloth ('Found a nice new pattern at the market today! Silky enough?')

(3) little pirate has been reading too much David Eddings and keeps on trying to insert thee and thou into every sentence the poor prince utters. Tut tut.

xXx

and there you have it! Hope it was worth the wait!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: BOOTS!!**

A cherry blossom tree caught fading orange light as it streamed into the garden terrace, breaking its beams into a dappled pattern of light and shade which gradually moved up the wall as the sun set.

An old man sat on a bench under the overhanging leaves, his bare feet in the grass. A sword was balanced against his leg as he sharpened it – making a rhythmic scraping which echoed softly off the walls. The man frowned and gave a quick glance to the upper reaches of the palace that stretched above him into the sky.

From one of these windows, a silhouette looked down at this old man, just watching while slowly turning a vial over and over between long fingers.

xXx

In the attic above the female servants' dormitory, Naruto sat in his section of the room and breathed a great, heavy, sigh. 'Sasuke's engaged,' he said dejectedly. It had been his first thought on waking. He was not used to having thoughts – beyond those of ramen or wondering whether his growing wall of noodle boxes would finally fall on him – that early in the morning.

A few feet away, Jiraiya took another sip of sake and exclaimed, 'Tsunade hit me again! And my book isn't doing well!'

The last person in the room appeared to be more of a blanket-covered round-ish shape than a human. It smelt damp. Kiba's voice emerged from inside. 'I've triple-booked myself for this evening . . . What the hell am I going to do?!'

As one, Naruto and Jiraiya shot level looks in his direction. 'I'm sure you'll manage something . . .' the old man said dryly, filling another cup with sake.

Naruto gave him an evil grin and said, 'Try sending Akamaru off with one of them and split yourself between the other two. Anyway, I'm off to training . . . with Sasuke . . .'

As he left he heard Kiba mutter, 'Akamaru? That's so wrong, that's just so wrong. When did this idiot develop a so-called sense of humour?'

xXx

Minutes later, the blond boy stepped out into the imperial compound training hall. He took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor, tanned arms revealed in all their goldenness by the light shot through high clerestory windows.

Ahead of him, in the shadows against the wall, Sasuke stood with arms crossed, his hair swept across one eye elegantly, perfectly, his delicate features showing disdain.

Without so much as a greeting, the young Prince began, 'First of all, Naruto, what the fuck has happened to your fighting style?'

Naruto laughed disarmingly, scratching the back of his head, ruffling blond spikes of hair. 'Nothing, it's just that that poncy git noble was getting on my nerves, and I wanted to see how low I could bring him.' He grinned in spite of his black eye and stitched forehead, 'Pretty damn low, eh? I know some pirates who wouldn't fight like that - did you see him drop his weapons and just try to scratch me?'

'He _managed to_, evidently.'

'It was still worth it,' Naruto said, stepping closer all the while. When he was within arms' reach of the Prince, Sasuke brought a sword up to his chest.

'Stop there, _baka_. This is a training session, nothing else. All I'm going to teach you is duel etiquette, whether you like it or not.' (1)

'I prefer it when you teach me other things.' Naruto chuckled, then he dropped his hand from his neck and looked around the hall. 'You picked a fairly secluded place for this 'training', I see.'

The prince acknowledged that comment with only a slight narrowing of his eyes. 'The imperial trainer was supposed to meet us here, but he's obviously been detained.'

'Ah. Detained? Did you tell him the wrong room?' Naruto walked his fingers up the naked blade that was still against his chest, while saying in a sing-song voice, 'How long do you think we have before he finds us?'

The sword vanished and before Naruto could blink, his hand was cut and the point rested at his throat, an uncomfortable pressure that was about to pierce the skin.

'None of that,' Sasuke said levelly. He pinched the bridge of his nose while keeping the sword in place. 'This is serious, Naruto. You managed to arrange a _duel_ with Neji. _Hyuuga_ Neji. Possibly the best swordsman in the capital. You caught him when he was unbalanced and angry, but trust me, next time he will not be so. You are going to need every bit of help you can get. And you are going to need every ounce of restraint you can muster-'

Naruto waved his hand in the air as if he was in class, 'I'm not too strong on the restraint side of things.'

Sasuke continued as if there had been no interruption, punctuating his words by applying more pressure to the sword point, so that Naruto stepped back and back as the meaning was driven home, '- in order to keep to the rules of duelling so that you don't end up in the stocks, _baka_.'

In the centre of the hall, the Prince withdrew and sheathed his sword. Naruto kept his eyes on it, impressed with the movement that Sasuke could whip out of that cake tester. The blond boy sucked on his hand, which was beginning to sting, 'Wha oo weee sta wih?'

Sasuke, who had reached down to pick up another sword, looked back over his shoulder with a lifted eyebrow. 'What?' he asked.

'What do we start with?'

Sasuke tossed him the sword as he stood, and Naruto bared his teeth in another grin, 'So this 'eh-teee-ket' training involves fighting, does it? Hey?' (2)

'This is for a duel, of course the training involves fighting.' He lifted his sword in front of his face. 'This is the only weapon permitted in duels. It is called a rapier. In the hands of the inexperienced, it is almost useless, but when used by someone such as Neji, it is far, far more deadly than a cutlass.'

Naruto pulled his mouth to the side with a sceptical frown.

'It is.'

Naruto shook his head, 'Nah, can't be.'

'It. Is.'

'. . . You wanna start a fight?' The sides of the blond's mouth curled up, an eager glint in his eyes.

The Prince rolled his eyes and prayed for patience. Lots of patience. 'No. Listen for once. We can't have a fight. You know where they lead. Let's take this seriously for once.'

Naruto took a step towards him, his eyes locked on Sasuke's face, his expression so serious that the Prince thought – relieved, but a little sad – that the message had finally sunk in. Calculating, very slowly, Naruto poked him in the chest with a finger.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruto poked him again. 'Come on.' Another poke. 'You wanna fight.' He poked him in the side with a smirk.

Sasuke's patience officially ran out - he grabbed Naruto's wrist and with a flick of his arm had Naruto on his back on the hard floor. He had one arm stretched out, holding the boy's wrists together above his head, and the other one on his chest, fingers spread out, keeping him down. 'Stop this idiocy. Now.'

Naruto grinned, leaned up, and kissed him.

Naruto's tongue did things to Sasuke's brain, (3) and before he (4) had another thought, the blond's arms were free, and around him, and in his hair, and in the new bloody-easy-to-get-into Imperial uniform. His thoughts, he belatedly realised, were not entirely appropriate ones to have in a training session in an open hall. Something about that was trying to attract his brain's attention, but Naruto was sitting up while trailing kisses down Sasuke's chest to his stomach, pulling the prince, now on his knees over the blond, towards him.

Open. Hall.

_Shit._

Sasuke pushed the boy away so hard that he slid across the floor. Without Naruto's tongue getting lower and lower he could almost think, and breathe. And reason. He sucked in an unsteady breath. In front of him, Naruto's cheeks were flushed. He had a sort of uncertain grin on his face while he cocked his head to the side, blue eyes open.

Still on his knees, Sasuke saw Naruto's gaze drop to his chest. The Prince quickly closed the front of his jacket and made a note to talk to Suigetsu. These robes were far too easy to get into. 'That is it . . . for today.'

Naruto stared at him for a moment, sitting with his knees up in front of him, and ran his hands through his hair, pressed his palms against his cheeks. 'Okay.'

Sasuke had to bite his lip with a, 'Hphm.' Fucking blonds and their fucking hair. Blue fucking eyes. Tanned fucking arms. Tanned bloody wrists. Shit.

Naruto looked up at him and gave a brief smile, 'Let's go then.'

Returning the swords to the rack against the wall, Naruto's wrist brushed Sasuke's finger. They pulled them away, but looked at each other. And then they were kissing again. At some point the swords toppled. Just as they clanged to the floor, Sasuke said, 'Stop.'

They stood there, forehead's touching, chests touching, noses _just_ brushing. Naruto filled his chest with air slowly before he said, 'I'm not good at the restraint thing, but I'm trying . . . I think I can make it to your room.'

Sasuke shot him a look and almost smiled.

Naruto added, 'I know a short cut.'

The Prince grinned and whacked him on the back of the head. 'That's not what I meant by restraint, _baka_.'

'It's not as if you're good at it either.'

'Where's this short cut?'

They kissed and stumbled together on their way to the door, hands intertwined, pulling apart as they stepped out into the passageway. Sasuke wanted that hand back, but he glanced at Naruto and smiled, got a grin back and they walked around the corner.

A presence. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, the hair on the back of his neck rising.

xXx

Naruto stopped when Sasuke did, mid-step, and followed Sasuke's gaze. Ahead of them stood two men. The taller man said almost threateningly to the other, 'Sarutobi is dead.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke stiffen, frozen. What was going on? Who were these people? Why was this stranger talking to the guy who always hung around the Regent?

The man stopped speaking and turned to look at the two boys. The movement shifted black hair that collected gently on his shoulders before falling over his chest. He raised long, slender fingers and brushed strands behind an ear, revealing the sculpted, slightly sharp line of his jaw above a pale neck. Defined lips and dark eyes marred only by the shadows beneath them. (5)

Then Naruto saw his boots. His mind automatically took notes – he was going to get a pair of those made for Sasuke . . . Come hell or high water, it would be done! He'd always thought Sasuke's boots amounted to sex on legs, but _Jesus_. This was a whole other level. (6)

The man was watching Sasuke, his eyes unreadable. Sasuke stared back in such a way that Naruto wanted to take his hand again. Or jump in between the two with his sword drawn. He wasn't sure, and before he could decide, an impossibly tall man with orange hair – who Naruto recognised as one of Sasuke's body guards – passed Sasuke and approached the stranger with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Before anyone could breathe or think or notice the movement, the black-haired stranger was then standing with his sword against the bodyguard's throat. His voice was low and penetrating, 'I'm done here. I will take my leave now, Sasuke.'

Sasuke's eyes flicked to Naruto's for barely an instant. The Prince's nod was almost imperceptible even to Naruto, who was right next to him, but the stranger sheathed his sword. Everything about the man was menacingly graceful. He gave a small, elegant bow. When Sasuke did not react, he raised an eyebrow, his gaze falling and taking in the pink and rather ruffled appearance Sasuke had had since leaving the training hall. (7)

'I hope your manners have not deteriorated as much as your appearance has,' the stranger said. 'What would the Emperor have thought?'

The five in the passageway were silent, around them palace noises – the chatter of approaching maids, the footsteps of courtiers – seemed loud and echoing. Sasuke stood still for a moment, the knuckles on his hand white with pressure, before he inclined his head again.

The impossibly soft sound of the dark-haired man's footfalls was near mesmerizing as he walked passed Sasuke. As he drew level, the young Prince said, in a voice completely controlled, almost bursting with intensity, 'Brother.'

xXx

Foot-e-note-ees:

(1) Sasuke is, of course, doing this for Naruto's own safety – and only for Naruto's safety - was there ever any doubt that that was why he decided to get hot and sweaty and physical with the boy? None. None whatsoever. Wlkwos, no sarcasm please :P

(2) Which means, in pirate-land: 'Come back to my place, bouncy bouncy?'

(3) and indeed, his brian

(4) typo – Naruto's tongue did thins sot to Sasuke's brain

(5) Naruto goes into bishounen vision!!!

(6) of bootiness! BP: the Uchiha boys in their booties!

(7) just the way Naruto liked his Uchiha – pink and ruffled!

xXx

BP: long distance dyslexia!!!!!!!!

Yay for whiskey!!!

Typo of the day: little 'Itatichi!' so cute . . .! Itachi chibi dumpling!

As usual – thanks for the patience! And the comments! Wooo!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Council of . . .**

The body was found in the forest below the palace. Three hours into the search, a young guard noticed an age-marked hand sticking out from behind a tree. What he saw when he approached was an old man propped up against the trunk. White hair and beard, wrinkled skin, the Imperial crest on his chest - Sarutobi Hiruzen, as the palace physician would say later that afternoon, had been poisoned.

xXx

The wall of noodle boxes swayed because of the force with which Naruto slammed the door behind him. Someone was dead. Sasuke wasn't talking to him. This murderous Itachi idiot had ruined his plans for the day . . . and the night . . . and the next morning, for that matter.

Kiba sat in the far corner of his section of the room. The boy was a silent, brooding presence, wrapped up in what Naruto thought of as his doggy blanket. The sheer force of gloom which emanated from the boy brought Naruto out of his own thoughts. He sat down across from Kiba, making sure he was _not _leaning against the noodle wall.

'I'm sorry,' the blond began with uncharacteristic concern, 'did you know the man?'

Kiba frowned. 'What man?'

'The one who died.'

Kiba sighed. He was quiet for a moment, then said pitifully, 'No.'

'Jeez, what's up? Is Kurenai's pirate ship in trouble? Is her baby okay? Is Hinata all right? Are they calling you back again? Or even worse – have they _found _you?' Naruto realised that if Kurenai had actually located Kiba, he would not still be here above the female servants' dormitory.(1)

Kiba gave another heavy sigh. 'If only it were that easy.'

'Bloody hell. What has _happened_?'

'I've been . . .,' he retreated into his blanket and finished in a muffled voice, '. . . _rejected_.'

Naruto blinked. 'Um . . . who?'

His dejected murmur was barely audible. 'A guy at the school.' Another sigh. 'Shino.'

Naruto blinked again. 'The glasses guy?'

Kiba merely brought the blanket over his head. Two little spikes of brown hair were the only visible parts of him now.

'Um . . . Kiba, this might not be the best time to bring it up, but haven't you been rejected before? Didn't Hinata dump you? Like millions of times?'

Naruto couldn't make out the grumbled response, so he asked, 'What?'

''s different. Already slept with her by that stage.'

'Ah . . . So this is a knotty one.' Naruto looked at the ceiling, bit his lip and asked patiently, 'So how long have you liked him?'

Kiba resurfaced. 'A day. A whole day. Noticed him yesterday.'

Naruto thought back to what he remembered of Shino. 'What do you see in the guy? . . . With those glasses and that jacket, what _can _you see in the guy?' Did Kiba fancy his _forehead_? That was the only visible part.

Kiba shot a glare in Naruto's direction. 'Don't mock my pain.'

The blond raised his eyebrows and bit back his next comment. 'Come on! Is that any way to approach it? Just persist. That always worked for me. And when it's not working, persist some more!'

'That's what persist means, Naruto.'

'. . . I know. But you can still do _more_ of it! _More!_ Let's go find some ramen!'

xXx

West window, barred. East window, barred. South window, bricked in, and reinforced by the sound of it. The balcony access now had a wall of large metal spikes. The vent into the bathroom was a tunnel of self-replenishing explosives. The passageway entrance was protected by Sasuke's three insane body guards who wouldn't even acknowledge that Naruto was there, right in front of them, shouting.

For the first time in weeks, Naruto literally _could not_ get into Sasuke's room. He sat on the roof looking at those really, really, _really _sharp spikes, covered in magic. He was not happy. It had been the same last night too, ever since Sasuke's brother had appeared in the palace and disappeared just as quickly. Jiraiya said that there had been reports of Itachi already being three or four towns away to the north, so why was Sasuke _still_ trying to protect Naruto in this _**stupid**_ way.

He hit the tiles on the roof, hoping the sexy bastard underneath would hear it. It wasn't likely, so he hit them again, much harder. He would have what Kurenai had always called '_words' _with Sasuke at the training session before class tomorrow.

xXx

When Naruto reached the door to the training hall, a palace guard said, 'He will meet you outside on the terrace.' So the blond walked across the large empty room to the open doors on the far side. His footsteps echoed until he stepped out onto grass and his eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the day.

The terrace was manicured and green. Sasuke was not there. What lay in his place was a guy with black spiky hair in a ponytail. Some similarities, but _definitely_ not the same.

'You're not Sasuke.'

The guy lifted his head with a sceptical frown, 'So I've been told.'

Naruto frowned, tilted his head to the side. A memory was stirring, but hadn't quite surfaced yet. 'So where's Sasuke?'

The guy shrugged. 'Busy, apparently. So I'm in charge of your training now.' He looked back up at the sky. 'Troublesome. '

The memory bobbed up to the surface. The blond's eyes brightened. 'Weren't you were the guy who looked at clouds the whole time on Asuma's pirate ship?'

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head like a pillow. 'Yeah. You were taught by Jiraiya, right?'

'Yup.'

'So I don't have to teach you anything, right?'

'Yup,' said Naruto as he lay down near Shikamaru and looked up at the same clouds.

Moments later, a chubby boy wearing a white overall with stains on it came onto the terrace with a tray. He walked up to Shikamaru and said, 'Hey,' before sitting down. He placed the tray on the grass and asked, 'Ramen?'

Naruto's ears pricked up – he examined the guy more closely and recognised him as the sous-chef of the palace, someone who'd always given him an endless supply of noodles and thus a fast friend. 'Hey, Chouji!'

'Morning, Naruto,' Chouji replied before he lay down in the other side of Shikamaru, also looking up at the clouds. It was a peaceful morning, they spoke occasionally, often with long minutes between replies, and eventually Chouji handed out wide funnels to each of them and explained how to eat ramen while lying down.

Once Naruto had got the hang of it – after a few bowls' worth of practising – he exclaimed, 'You're a genius, Chouji!'

Minutes later, Chouji muttered, 'Hear that, Shikamaru? I'm a genius.'

Once a few large, fluffy clouds had passed, Shikamaru rolled his head to face him, saying lazily, 'That's what I've always been telling you.'

They lay there listening to the odd noodly slurp. Then Chouji said, 'Yeah.'

Naruto was pissed off that Sasuke hadn't shown up, but he'd knew he'd see him in class soon, so he enjoyed the sky for a little while.

xXx

Sasuke was Not In Class. What was the _teme_ doing? Maybe he was just going to be late. It wouldn't be unlike him to spend three hours getting ready.

Sasuke still hadn't shown up by lunch time. Kiba was not interested in speculating as to where he could be. As they walked to the dining hall, Naruto gave his friend a sidelong look. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different about him. Then it hit him – for the first time since Naruto had known him, Kiba might have _brushed _his hair. Or at least attempted to.

Naruto tried to broach the subject once more, 'So, have you spent much time with Shino?'

'No, we've barely spoken.'

The blond frowned. 'Sorry, but I've gotta ask - what do you see in that guy?'

'Isn't he gorgeous?'

'Like I said, you can't see anything of him.'

'No, no, he's _gorgeous_.'

'Maybe the whole 'unattainable' idea is doing things to your head, Kiba.'

Naruto looked behind him. Shino did have a _nice _forehead, but how much was that to go on, really?

'Stop staring,' Kiba hissed, brushing his hair down.

Naruto snorted out a laugh and ruffled Kiba's hair. 'It looks better like you usually have it.'

Kiba looked at him uncertainly. 'What? Really? Okay.'

When they entered the hall, Naruto took Kiba by the shoulders, aimed him at Shino, who was across the room, pushed him and said, 'Fetch!'

xXx

'Hey,' was Kiba's opening line. In his defence, it usually worked – that and a grin. Neither had any effect. Shino speared a carrot, lifted his fork and looked to the side, saying nothing.

'How're you today?' Kiba continued.

'. . . I'm fine.' He chewed his carrot. Kiba watched. The guy managed to get things into his mouth while wearing a jacket which went up to his nose. How? How? Kiba couldn't stand the suspense. He tried to start up several conversations – each ended with a word or even just a syllable. The last one was cut short by a quiet grunt on Shino's part.

Kiba tried once again, 'So . . . what're you doing later?'

'Why?'

'I want to find out if you smile under that coat.' Then Kiba whipped the best grin out of his arsenal of disarming, pant-dropping grins.

'How many people have you slept with?' was the response.

The grin froze, then vanished. The boy frowned into the middle distance.

'It's a simple question,' Shino said dryly. 'How many people have you slept with?'

'Umm, just wait a moment – I'm counting.' The boy frowned at his hands, using them to count. Shino watched with what was possibly a bemused expression. The counting continued. Shino went off at a leisurely pace to get coffee. He came back to find Kiba still counting with a pained frown.

Finally the brown-haired boy burst out. 'I don't know . . . What kind of a question is that?'

Shino took a sip of coffee and lifted an eyebrow. 'Evidently quite an interesting one.'

xXx

Naruto downed his third cup of ramen, eating his pain as he eavesdropped on conversation after conversation. Every girl seemed to have her own opinion regarding where Sasuke could be. Although Naruto liked the idea of finding him in the royal baths, he knew that was probably not the best theory running through the dining hall. Also, the bodyguards apparently knocked out anyone within a twenty metre radius of any running water. Weird.

Bored and frustrated, he went to the nearest courtyard for some air, only to hear hushed conversation behind a pillar. One voice was unmistakably Shikamaru's lazy drawl, the other was a girl's. Hiding in the bushes as close as he could get, Naruto recognized her as one of Sakura's handmaidens.

'. . . heads of houses have been called together for a council of generals,' Shikamaru told her.

'Who called them?' she asked immediately. 'Itachi or Sasuke?'

'Sasuke.'

'Then he's lifted arms against his brother. It's really going to happen. We're heading for a civil war.'

xXx

(1)

and Jiraiya's array of corked-up peepholes :P

xXx

Wooot! Another one – and this time it was only a matter of weeks!

(we have a confession, though, we finished this two hours – TWO HOURS – after we posted the last one) go us!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: Spikes, rooftops and secret chat-no-jutsu . . . !**

His Majesty the Grand High Prince Uchiha Sasuke was reclining against cushions in a deep window ledge in the royal chambers. In the half-light of the evening, he brushed hair back from his face with long pale fingers. His features were set in a deep, searching frown.

He was brooding. He had been for some time. Itatchi had been in the palace. Right in front of him. And what had Sasuke done?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He couldn't have done anything _there_. Naruto was there. _Argh._ People had been close, the palace was crowded. A fight would have been dangerous for so many of his subjects. _Shit._ But the fact remained that Itachi had been there and Sasuke had done _nothing_. (1)

He drummed the fingers of one hand against the window pane as he looked out at the lights of his city. A chill breeze drifted in through the slightly parted window – the only window he could open in his bedroom, because it had a sheer drop down hundreds of metres to the forest below. Not even Naruto was that stupid, or that determined.

He heard a thump through the ceiling and frowned upwards. A small part of him added 'yet' onto the end of that last sentence.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile. But almost instantly, he scowled and sat up straight, pressing his hands together. For the thousandth time he wondered whether Itachi had noticed something between him and Naruto. (2) They had been so fucking obvious. He dropped his head into his hands. He had to keep Naruto safe, whether he liked it or not.

xXx

Ex-deck boy, ex-pirate, Uzumaki Naruto, sat behind a low table balanced on the spine of the roof and tucked into a bowl of noodles. Then he placed the bowl in his lap and sat still, watching the sun set through the steam rising from the cooking pot that was set above a small coal stove on the table. With one hand, he patted fondly his emergency supply of noodly delights, next to him on the tiles.

Red tiles stretched out for hundred of metres on either side of him, the wide sweeping slopes gently curving up again in the far distance. He looked to his right, he looked to his left. He ate some more noodles. The roof at the very top of the palace was a huge barren expanse. It allowed for magnificent views, but was a little lonely. He ate more noodles.

Naruto eyed the colossal spikes just sticking up above the level of the roof ahead of him, his blond hair swept to the side by the wind. He knew by now that he couldn't get in, (3) but at least he could make damn certain no one else was going to either.

Besides, he needed quiet to think. It took a lot of concentration. It took a lot of noodles.

He had been thinking about the two people who had been murdered – the one two days ago, and the one a few weeks ago that Jiraiya had told him about.

The first had been an outspoken supporter of Sasuke in the court. The second had been the royal family's trainer, Sarutobi Hiruzen – the one who had taught Sasuke swordplay since birth. He had taught Itachi too.

Naruto had another mouthful of noodles and chewed thoughtfully while stirring the water in the pot.

So someone was hurting people close to Sasuke. As far as Naruto could see, this was why Sasuke had pushed him away, locked him out and generally been . . . spiky. If anyone else had been on the roof, they would have heard the thoughts in Naruto's head clink into place somewhat like this:

One. Sasuke was worried Naruto would be targeted.

Two. Sasuke would continue to think that Naruto was in danger if people close to him carried on being killed off.

Three. If the murderer was dealt with . . . then Naruto could be close to Sasuke.

The blond boy sat perfectly still, his back and neck straight, a bowl of noodles cupped in his hands in his lap. The matter was simple, really, now that he thought about it.

xXx

The Regent, Duke Orochimaru Yashagoro, crossed his legs and leant back, resting his hands on the wide arms of the throne, running his nails over the gold engravings. His head was tilted to the side, his long hair falling into his lap, just concealing a small smirk.

A cloaked figure stood before him, pale green eyes staring up expressionlessly. 'Aren't you being a little ambitious?'

'No,' replied the Regent, stroking one of the arms of the throne. 'I'm just getting used to it.'

The standing figure drew back his hood, revealing red hair. 'Why did you call me here?'

'To congratulate you on a job well done. Sarutobi could not be taken down by any swordsman or magician I have in my employ.'

'If that's the only reason then I'm leaving.'

'Don't be so hasty, now. I have something else for you to do.' Then the Regent gave a name and the red-haired boy nodded. 'Do it just before the duel tomorrow, while everyone is distracted. It'll give you time.'

Without a word, Prince Sabaku no Gaara pulled his hood up and left.

The Regent pursed his lips in annoyance and looked to the side. 'Kabuto?' he said quietly. His white-haired servant slipped out of the shadows, glasses glinting in the candlelight.

'Yes, Orochimaru-sama?'

'I need you to find out about that blond boy, that Uzumaki Naruto. He's been far too . . . concerned about our little prince.'

Kabuto gave a curt nod. 'Yes, my lord.' (4)

xXx

Naruto walked down the last hallway to the White Courtyard. Jiraiya was walking ahead of him. Kiba walked behind him. Which was why he only noticed Sasuke when he was already close.

He saw the boots first. Very recognizable boots, those. Very recognizable legs. The prince was taking graceful steps towards him and Naruto saw that they would pass each other in the hallway. He felt a jolt in his stomach even before he saw those dark eyes. Their gazes met, they were getting closer and closer to one another with footsteps that echoed Naruto's heartbeats one after the other, step after step.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and lost their cold, cut-off look. But that lasted for barely an instant before the prince looked ahead again, impassive, and gently gripped the hilt of the sword which hung at his hip. Naruto fought the urge to run his hands through that hair and brush it away from his face. He knew how soft and light his hair was, he knew what it smelt like. He remembered what it was like to wake up and immediately bury his face in it. Then chew on Sasuke's shoulder. Then roll away to avoid the retaliating lazy slap. Sasuke was even cute when he was grumpy in the mornings.

Naruto wanted to reach out and hold Sasuke's jaw gently, to make the prince _look _at him. He wanted the feel of that skin. Those lips didn't look kissed enough.

All of this swam through Naruto's head in the second it took for the two boys to draw level in the crowded hallway. As they passed, the backs of their fingers brushed. Warm skin against skin, slow – a light touch that sent a bizarre wave of sensation through the blond's body.

And then Sasuke stepped out of sight, and no one, Naruto included, saw the half-smile that appeared momentarily on his face.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to stare, on the point of shouting out loud at the idiot prince, when he felt a sharp kick to the back of his legs. It was Kiba. Predictably. Naruto turned to him, glaring daggers, but Kiba just exclaimed, 'Hurry up! Stop having Uchiha sexy thoughts. You've got your duel in, like, two minutes.'

Naruto blinked. 'What? Oh yes, that . . .'

Minutes later, Kiba, Naruto and Jiraiya spilled out onto the wide, bright courtyard. Neji stood on the far side, under high snow-blossom trees, his back straight, holding his arms perpendicular to his body. Attendants buzzed around him – folding above and underneath and around each other neatly as they fitted him out in traditional armour. Each tie, vest and piece of plating was arranged to perfection and secured – until Neji was an immobile, white phenomenon unto himself and the myriad of servants began to polish, sharpen and generally prepare his weapons.

Next to Naruto, Kiba dropped his swords to the ground with a series of clangs and lifted a length of cloth with both arms, turning it around with a frown. 'How the fuck do we put this on you?'

Naruto looked at the haphazard piles of various things spread out around them on the floor: categorised into mounds of large pieces of metal, small pieces of metal, big pieces of material, little random bits of cloth, bits of . . . stuff, and weapony-things. Hm.

Kiba glanced down at Jiraiya, who sat with his back against the wall, a pipe in one hand while his eyes followed one set of breasts, then the next, then the next, in the bustling courtyard. Kiba kicked the man's foot to get his attention.

'Oi. We need some help – I have _no _idea how to put this stupid stuff on.'

Jiraiya drew on his pipe and said, 'Ah . . . then you'd need the help of an expert, wouldn't you?'

Kiba and Naruto exchanged exasperated looks. 'That's why I kicked you.'

The old man tapped the end of his pipe against the side of his nose slowly. 'Ahh, but I am not an expert. The dressing part is silly. I always ignored it. I don't have a clue either.'

Naruto looked at Jiraiya as if at a shining beacon of logic and reasonable thinking. Kiba, on the other hand, was tapping a finger on a piece of metal he was holding. The taps got faster and faster and when Naruto eventually suggested that Shikamaru might know, the boy dashed off, sniffed out the recently-named expert, plucked him out of a conversation and dropped him in front of Naruto saying, 'Dress him! It's all too bloody _complicated_!'

Shikamaru slowly turned his head to look at Kiba, and raised an eyebrow. 'Um . . . All right.'

Naruto lifted his arms out as he'd seen Neji do it, while Kiba stared from Neji's helpers to Shikamaru as if trying to work out a puzzle. 'Oh my god. Look at that snarky bastard strutting around like some sort of peacock. He'll be easy to beat.'

The blond nodded vigorously in spite of Shikamaru's snort. 'Of course I'll beat him! Uzumaki's never lose!' Naruto looked around in the silence that followed his outburst. Jiraiya was still leering at boobs, Kiba was staring off at a place in the crowd quite fixedly, and Shikamaru seemed absorbed in tying something to his ankle. None of them were rushing to agree with him. Nevertheless he gave himself a firm nod.

'Ero-senin?'

'Hm?'

'What's the difference between being betrothed and engaged?'

'One you decide, one is decided for you.' (5) His eyes still nowhere near the conversation, Jiraiya added, 'Naruto, you do realize that after the duel Sasuke will still be engaged, don't you? That's been in place since he and Sakura were young.'

'How long?'

'Since they were five, I think.'

Finally, Naruto had an answer for why Sasuke was moody _all the time._

Shikamaru asked Kiba to pass him the fourth right pleat, but got no response. He shot a frown at him and said. 'Oi! Stop making eyes at Shino.'

Kiba jumped. 'What? I wasn't.'

'You were,' Naruto said, while Jiraiya nodded for good measure.

'Who told Shikamaru?'

The young general gave him a level, disbelieving look. 'No one had to tell me. It's – how do I put this? – blaringly obvious.'

'Shit. And I'm not even sure if he's looking back . . . bloody sunglasses . . . Naruto, I'm trying to persist!'

His last word was drowned out by a roaring fanfare and everyone shuffled around to face the Dias on which Sasuke now stood. Perfect posture, his one hand held up in a gesture of silence, his expression expecting that gesture to be obeyed.

Naruto had to conclude that the new imperial uniform did indeed look damn sexy.

xXx

The Grand High Prince of the Uchiren Empire surveyed the silent crowd below him. He could see spikes of blond hair above the mass of people – Naruto couldn't keep a low profile even if you drugged him and put him in a sack in the dungeon.

Sasuke drew a line down the centre of the throng, and the nobles parted to make way for Neji and Naruto to walk forward. First the black-haired boy, then the blond knelt down on one knee before the dias and the throne.

He began, 'I greet you, Hyuuga Neji, First Heir to the House of Stone, Lord Protector of the Bakil and Kanai Realms, Crown Prince of the Hyuuga, Wielder of the Secret Fire (6), Novice Magician of Konoha, Master of the Gentle Fist, First Dueller of Upper Konoha. And you, Uzumaki Naruto, Novice Magician of Konoha.'

Naruto flashed a cheeky grin.

Sasuke schooled his expression to continue, 'You have both accepted the terms of the duel. You will fight with your rapiers until one of you is disarmed, then magic may be used.' Sasuke was not happy about that last part. He could clearly remember blue eyes turning to red. Naruto had about as much control over his strange magic as Kurenai's baby. But he had no choice in what protocol demanded he say next. 'Let the duel begin.'

xXx

Big Pirate's boyfriend is performing the vital function of 'desk'. He's lying on her lap and may as well be put to some use :P

Anyway – yay! We posted – the duel's next!

xXx

(1) (he carried on sewing . . .)

(2) (we are of the opinion that perhaps the only person who has not yet noticed that something is going on, is maybe a blind 90-year old granny in the frozen north of Kuhkuy . . . but hey, Sasuke's gotta have something to hold onto)

(3) the large pirate and the small pirate wish to add a little note to this text. Recently, to our utmost horror, a critic brought into question Naruto's ingenuity and general suprisingnessnessness – of course the little blond boy tried the tiles! (it was we who forgot to mention it) but our prince and his band of merry men (plus Karin) were one step ahead of him – square kilometers of reinforced steel can make things a tad difficult)

(4) typo of the week goes to - 'Yes, mu lord.'

(5) ( oh the tragedy!) (are you in sky pirate land? No. we are in sky pirate land)(do we know if this is actually true? No we don't! but it sure is handy!)

(6) (oh yeah – that one is particularly choice, is it not. Big Pirate wishes to state that it was not of her creation – she blames the little one and the boyfriend :P)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: DUEL!**

The last time the entire court had held its breath like this was at the funeral of the Emperor. Intense silence, broken only by the barest rustle of white leaves, held sway over the body of people before the Grand High Prince.

The first test, of course, would be stance. Sasuke set to the onerous task of examining Naruto's body in detail. The blond was securely weighted on his back foot, his hand behind his back, palm facing outwards, his rapier held lightly in his other hand. For all of the insults Naruto threw at the weapon, it now looked like an extension of his arm. Shikamaru had obviously done his job.

The prince felt tension rise steadily in the audience, not to mention the duellers themselves. It was getting to the stage where one of them would have to make a move. Almost imperceptibly, Sasuke tightened his grip on the arm of his chair.

Naruto and Neji both leant forward slightly, and he knew it had really begun. To his surprise, the blond became a blur. One second he was standing still in the courtyard, the next there was a whirl of noise and the duellers clashed. Before Sasuke knew it, he had his _sharingan_ out just to catch the movements. Shikamaru had obviously done his job _well_.

They pulled back, rapiers to the ready, each taking in slow breathes. Sasuke nearly started at the expression on Naruto's face – it was composed, impassive, not a bead of sweat touched his skin. His clear blue eyes were expressionless and piercing at the same time. Sasuke was absorbed in the strand of hair that really needed to be brushed back into place, to complete the rather compelling image before him.

Neji took a step to the left, Naruto one to the right. They started circling one another. For a moment Neji glanced down at the slash in the material between the plates of armour on his arm. Then he looked back at Naruto, his gaze . . . darker than it had been before.

'First Heir to the House of Stone,' said Naruto, and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief that the blond had used the only correct form of address in these circumstances. 'Are you enjoying your new status? Are you getting comfortable in it? Usurpers usually find that to be the hard part, but I must congratulate you on how you seem to be handling it.'

In the deep, cautious silence that spread through the crowd of courtiers, there was a loud snort most probably belonging to Kiba. He was the only one who knew that the real heir, Hinata, was alive and well, and also the only person there brave or reckless enough to react openly to Neji's most touchy subject. People glanced at the brown-haired boy, some inched away.

Sasuke noticed none of this. He was too caught up in the memory of that voice. Naruto's voice had been lower than usual, clear and strangely intimate. It sent a shiver down his spine. Not only that, his accent had been perfect, had been different. He enunciated his words to their full, being courteous and yet striking a nerve as nothing else could. It was as if he had grown up at court.

For his part, Neji bit off each of his words, 'Someone's brought you up to speed rather quickly, Naruto.' Sharp intakes of breath dotted the courtyard. Sasuke could not believe the break in protocol – Neji had used Naruto's _name_. 'But a trained monkey can only pull off a few tricks before its true nature comes out.'

Sasuke found he had to admit that Naruto then pulled off a perfect imitation of his own characteristic, 'Hn.' Then the blond boy attacked.

Now the fighting was evenly matched – Neji had obviously become more wary of his opponent. In fact, soon Naruto shot back, out of the reach of Neji's rapier, but not in time to prevent a cut down the back on his hand. He lifted his hand to look at the slowly gathering blood, and faced Neji without his expression ever changing.

Neji opened his mouth. Sasuke could imagine what was about to come out of it. He'd heard it often enough before, growing up seeing the boy interacting with lesser nobles.

'There's nothing you can do about it, you know. You're simply going to lose.'

Was it just Sasuke's paranoia, or had there been a tinge of red in Naruto's eyes?

Neji continued, unaware of the possible danger he was bringing on himself. 'It's fate. I am a noble, you are not. You are a filthy, worthless, _weak_ commoner. I, on the other hand, feel the blood of kings run through my veins.'

Another, more derisive snort from Kiba broke the atmosphere for half a second.

Naruto shrugged, rather a little too dismissively in Sasuke's opinion, and said, 'I guess the blood of dead kings isn't for everyone, right?' Then he shot a lightning-fast glance at Gaara, who stood on the side of the courtyard.

Neji's complexion turned pale, then white. He spat out, 'And dirty blood is for very few indeed. Any superior person wouldn't keep _your kind _around for long.' He lifted his sword again before adding quietly, 'And he didn't, did he?'

For his part, the Grand High Prince was chanting in his head: _Please let Naruto not know about Rule 247, please let Naruto not know about Rule 247 . . ._

Down on the marble floor of the courtyard, Naruto straightened sharply, stiffened. He said very, very coldly, 'You dare insult my king?'

Sasuke's chant was interrupted with a sudden '_fuck' _dislodging all other thoughts. Shikamaru had done his job (1) _too well_. From Naruto's tone of voice, he knew exactly what the consequences of such an insult were – under Rule 247, this could now become a death match.

The idiot blond raised his sword, his voice still trembling with cold rage, 'You _dare _insult my king?'

The 'king' (2) in question looked around surreptitiously.

Neji blinked away his shock at Nartuo's knowledge of the rules of duelling, and at the fact that Naruto would up the ante of the duel like this. He had risen to the bait. Neji's smirk came back, his stance confident, arrogant, he said clearly, 'And what are you going to do about it? You are afraid of this duel, I am a better fighter than you will ever be. I am better trained than you in magic. I have better blood than you - and therefore my magic will always be stronger. You know that. I can see that you're scared, Naruto.'

Quiet, Naruto faced down Neji. Sasuke was more impressed at this that at anything he'd seen so far today – Naruto was keeping his cool after being severely insulted. He was just calmly holding his sword-arm out to the side, for once he was not going to do anything reckles-

Before he could finish the thought, Naruto opened his hand, and let go of his rapier.

_Fuck._ Sasuke felt dread settle in his stomach as he whipped his hand up into the air, two fingers raised. Without a moment's hesitation, the sentries posted along the upper storey gallery, perched crossed-legged on the railing, completed their hand-seals. A barrier of magic flashed down between the duellers and the courtiers, flaring brightly before fading into transparency.

Sasuke had hoped that it wouldn't even get to the stage of one of them being disarmed and magic being used.

As the rapier started to twist and fall down through the air, Naruto struck a fighting pose, gathered a sphere of pulsing magic and struck it out away from himself as his hands flickered into hand-seal after hand-seal.

Neji threw down his own weapon, his hands twisting into retaliating hand seals. He flicked his palms up in front of him, and a shield curved around him. The shield wavered, and seemed to flicker against Naruto's magic. But it held – and, in an instant, condensed in on itself to a point of pure power which Neji directed with a flick of his arm.

Naruto dodged, landing light-footedly, as the point dispersed brightly into the cage protecting the crowd. Sasuke glanced at each of the shield holders, making sure they were still in place. In the second his attention was away, the blond boy had created something blinding. People threw up their arms to hide their eyes, twisting away from the light. The light dissipated just in time for Sasuke to see Naruto's dropped rapier finally hit the ground.

There was a moment of silence when the duellers drew breath. Neji lowered his hand, the shield faded out. Both readied their hand-seals, their eyes locked.

Sasuke felt magic rising up in each of them, and in the moment before all hell broke loose, he felt the scars on his wrist tingle: a phantom pain or memory of the pain from the heated metal of the chain that day he saw Naruto's terrifying magic come out.

Something was different about it though. Before, Naruto's magic had felt utterly wrong, but now that sense was muted almost completely. What had changed? This was beyond anything Shikamaru could have done – a higher power was at work here.

Inside the cage, they darted back and forth like lightning in clouds. Magic was flung at alarming speeds, ricocheting off the cage-shield and the duellers' own hastily erected efforts at protection.

Sasuke nearly started when he saw a burst of magic heading towards him. Just when he reminded himself that the shield was in place, he saw Naruto – a blur – jump in front of the magic. Naruto's shield, which he hadn't had time to fortify, eventually gave, and the boy took the force of the blow. He staggered to one knee, his head lolled forward, a drop of blood falling out of the corner of his mouth.

Part of Sasuke was amazed that the boy was still alive, part of him wanted to groan at the sheer stupidity of it all. Now Naruto was hurt. In danger. _Blond. Hurt. Not. Good._

xXx

_Ow. _(3)

_Shit, that was sore_. Naruto stood up and shook himself off – noticing that he had at least caught Neji by surprise by _leaping into_ magic that was going to miss him. He grinned and rubbed the blood off chin with the back of his fist. What to do next? He eyed Neji warily, watching him cut his own palm with a nail, then lift a finger and make a symbol in the air.

Ero-senin had never taught Naruto anything like _that_. The quality of the air changed around him, it felt like the magic was already here. There was no way to react, if the magic was all around him. He felt the now-familiar pressure against his stomach which had always surfaced in the face of danger – but he knew how to control the demon now.

And then he heard a strange crackling sound behind him. He turned to see the most idiotic fucking Prince in the entire world shoot through some sort of shield that must have just sprung up. As Naruto looked back at Neji, Sasuke appeared between them, impossibly quickly, right before Naruto. He flicked the air back into normality, grabbed both of Naruto's wrists, holding them behind his own back as he faced Neji.

Naruto swore loudly. What was the point in getting into the danger zone after Naruto had just tried to keep him safe?

Sasuke ignored him and spoke to the noble. 'Hyuuga Neji, Blood Magic is forbidden in Konoha, the duel is hereby annulled and you shall be arrested.'

Neji stood his ground. 'No, this is an honour duel, and Naruto has invoked Rule 247. I am within my rights to insist that it carried on. My lord.'

Although Naruto couldn't see much from right behind Sasuke, he knew that the boy was glaring. Naruto finally managed to slip one hand out of Sasuke's grip, which he used to whack the Prince across the back of the head with. 'Hey! Teme! Let me fight! What areyou _doing_?'

Sasuke swung round and, with the one hand he still held, whipped Naruto onto his back and pressed his arms into the broken tiles. 'Can't you fucking feel it? I'm not having you get out of control.' Concern was written all over his face. It lasted for a moment, then he glared.

In front of a very bemused Neji, Naruto looked up at the Prince and said, 'Oh, that?' He grinned. 'You don't have to worry about it.'

'Really?'

With utter certainty, the blond replied, 'Yup, it's sealed.'

'Oh.' The Grand High Prince must have then realised that he was straddling Naruto in front of the whole court, because he _almost_ looked sheepish.

'Get off me! And get out of this shield thing! I've gotta finish this fight!'

Sasuke glanced at the shocked courtiers for an instant, then back down at Naruto, still firmly holding the boy's arms to the floor. He bit his lip. 'I hereby name myself as Uzumaki Naruto's Second in this duel.'

Neji looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

Naruto shouted immediately, squirming, 'What the fuck? Like hell you do!'

Sasuke shot him an imperious glance. 'For obvious reasons, my decision is final.'

'Bloody well get off me and then we can talk! _Teme_!'

'I'm not getting off until you agree!' Then more quietly he hissed, 'Can't you just shut up and be happy?'

'Never-!' Naruto began, but then they both felt a sudden pressure in the air. Their gazes locked together, instantly serious. Sasuke rolled off Naruto and at the same time the blond jumped up into a defensive stance, magic already gathering in his palm. He created a shield which fit the two of them like a second skin, and just as he set it up, Sasuke's fire burst round it and shot toward Neji, burning the glowing blood symbols in the air.

The shield-cage cracked in one tiny area, and Neji was knocked through it into the crowd which parted swiftly. His robe was singed, and smoking slightly, along the arm he'd used to protect himself. Naruto noticed that Neji had landed practically at Gaara's feet.

He remembered a talk Kiba had given him before the duel.

xXx

_- Frashoo-backoo -_

'_All right, Naruto. I suppose you should know why this duel is happening . . .'_

_Naruto frowned into the middle-distance. His frown deepened. He scratched the back of his neck. 'That's right, I don't really know, do I?'_

'_I thought as much.' Kiba said dryly as, on the far side of their attic, Jiraiya turned a page of his book and sniggered to himself. 'You know Neji and Gaara, right?'_

'_Yup!'_

'_You know Gaara's been acting kind of funny towards you?'_

_Naruto gave a vigorous nod. 'Yes . . . Flirting.'_

'_Very good. Now, when he was doing this, he was ignoring Neji. This upset Neji because they are _very good friends.' _Kiba then looked at Naruto for a while, as if waiting for something, some sort of reaction. 'And Neji doesn't like being ignored.'_

'_I can understand that. It's not nice being ignored.'_

_With an utterly dead-pan expression, Kiba patted Naruto on the head and said, 'Yes. Exactly that.'_

_- End of fwrashoo- backoo -_

xXx

Naruto expected Gaara now to help Neji, because he knew that that's what very good friends do.

But the red-read took a step back, hardly looking down.

Naruto frowned. (4)

xXx

Thank the lord that Gaara and Neji had been fighting recently, because if that strange weirdo got involved, Sasuke had a feeling the fight would get _messy_. There had been a sinister air to the entire court ever since the boy arrived. Sasuke already had Hebi looking into it most seriously.

Then he heard a voice right next to him say, 'What kind of a friend does that?'

Gaara faced Naruto, expressionless.

The blond's hands balled into fists at his sides. 'What kind of a friend are you to let him just lie there? He's trying to get up and you're just standing there?!'

Sasuke felt like pointing out that Naruto was fighting Neji, and shouldn't be overly concerned about the horizontal or vertical state of someone he'd just challenged to a duel to the death. But as usual, he didn't have time to voice his opinion before Naruto yelled out again.

'He's your friend, isn't he? Help him up! That's what friends do!'

Neji sat up, scowling darkly, saying 'I need no-one's aid, and I certainly don't you're your pity.'

'Of course you need help. Geez, and people call me an idiot. You can't even stand!'

Gaara announced coldly, 'I don't help the weak.'

Neji stiffened and Naruto's entire face went red.

'What!? You weirdo! That's when people bloody-well need help! (5) You are such a bastard! Pig-headed fool!'

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, wanting to warn him that something wasn't quite right about this guy, but was shaken off roughly.

'Have you never felt like there's no-one to help you?' Naruto shouted.

Gaara's only response was, 'Now you're beginning to annoy me.'

'Have you never felt that you're all alone? I can't stand this anymore, I hate this stupid duel!'

Then Naruto proceeded to launch himself at Gaara. Everyone there was blown back by the force that Gaara released – a huge arm of sand grew over his own, and he used it to strike Naruto, knocking all the wind out of the blond and sending him flying and skidding across the courtyard before Sasuke could do a thing about it.

Then Sasuke saw that, before attacking, Gaara had moved to stand in front of Neji. Neji looked up at him with a quizzical expression on his face and Gaara looked over his shoulder. The corner of his mouth lifted a little and he said, 'That just sort of happened.' Before giving Neji a hand up, he looked back at Naruto, saying almost conversationally, 'Damn, that guy's annoying.'

'Ha!' shouted the rather battered aforementioned annoying person from across the courtyard. 'You thought I was going to hurt Neji! And you helped him! You are his friend! See!'

The two pairs of fighters faced each other. On the one side was the head of the Hyuuga household and nearly the best swordsman in Konoha, next to what he suspected was a blood-thirsty demon-holder. On the other side was the prince of the realm, who shouldn't be in the duel in any way whatsoever, and an annoying blond who insisted on making the situation worse rather than running off and playing safely on pirate ships.

Naruto, still on the ground, grinned toothily. 'Ha! Now it's a real fight!'

His partner in arms had to stop himself putting his head in his hands, and quietly gave the signal to evacuate the whole western wing of the palace.

xXx

Footnotes:

1) or wob, as little pirate said

2) the head of the Uchicha clan is the /King of Konoha and its surrounding territory, and since Itatchi's out of the city and presumably the country, the functioning 'king' is the highest- standing member of the Uchiha's in Konoha – namely, one Uchiha – Sasuke

3) we rather seriously considered ending the chapter on this poignant note

4) something serious was stirring deep inside of him!

5) you have ppl help you put eyeliner on in the morning, god damnit! They're your friends, aren't they?

xXx

this chapter appeared like blood out of a stone. But here it is! Enjoy! Comment! We love you all!


End file.
